Zombie Boogie-Woogie
by Permlasticot
Summary: Dans une Edo ravagée par un virus ayant transformé la population en morts-vivants, les rares rescapés, devinez lesquels, luttent pour rester en vie. Apprendre à survivre dans un monde qui n'est plus le leur, apprendre à se supporter, à vivre ensemble… Destins croisés et mêlés de ces personnages pour qui tout a changé. Pas très original n'est ce pas ?
1. Prologue

_Attention, pavé._

_Ma première fiction ici. (Bonjour). Ceci sera très vraisemblablement ma seule et unique fiction, car elle risque d'être assez longue, et je compte bien la finir._

_Tout est résumé ci-dessus. Une invasion de zombies, une ville dévastée, la vie quotidienne de nos protagonistes qui tentent de survivre tout en se protégeant les uns les autres. _

_Pourquoi une invasion de zombie ? __**C'est horriblement cliché… !**__ Oui, je sais, mais c'est aussi une occasion de mettre nos protagonistes dans une situation désespérée, sans retour en arrière. J'avoue que le scénario casse pas trois pattes à un canard…_

_En fait, je m'en veux d'avoir aussi allégrement détruit le monde de Gintama dans cette fic. Je suis désolée, __**Sorachi-sensei**__, de faire subir toutes ces horreurs à vos personnages. Pardonnez-moi. Je vais me faire seppuku de ce pas._

_Ce n'est pas très « Gintamien », même pas du tout, de plus, je ne suis pas très douée pour l'humour. Comme on dit, je préfère être spectateur qu'acteur. Écrire une histoire « Gintama-like » est très compliqué… certains le font très bien, moi-même, j'ai peur de ne pas faire honneur à l'esprit de la série en essayant de l'imiter. C'est pourquoi je suis partie sur un thème carrément différent, à savoir la fin du monde, et cet aspect post-apocalyptique qui m'a toujours fascinée. Je pense d'ailleurs donner à cette fiction un petit côté _La Route _(roman de Cormac McCarthy)._

_J'ai quand même essayé d'insérer quelques éléments humoristiques, en imitant la série..._

_J'espère que cela vous plaira néanmoins._

**_Je vais essayer de faire intervenir tous les personnages de Gintama. _**_Les récurrents, j'entends. Chacun aura son heure au moment venu. D'ailleurs, si vous avez une requête, comme l'apparition d'un personnage lambda apparu l'espace d'un seul épisode (comme les jumelles prêtresses par exemple), je peux le faire intervenir ou écrire un chapitre sur lui, il suffit de demander._

_Donc, au programme de cette fiction :_

_- Tentative d'humour,  
__- Drame, mort de certains personnages,  
__- Baston décérébrée,  
__- Un peu de gore,  
__- Un quatrième mur légèrement amoché, comme le veut la tradition lorsque l'on écrit du Gintama,  
__- Références à la con,  
__- Philosophie de comptoir,  
__- Chapitres interminables,  
__- Langage fleuri,  
__- Tranche de vie,  
__- Pas de pairing prévu, mais un peu de « teasing » comme dans le manga._

_Le rating est T pour l'instant, susceptible d'évoluer vers le M si je vois que je tombe trop dans le gore. Ce qui risque d'arriver…_

_Peut être que j'écris dans le vent, c'est pas grave. Je ne cours pas après les reviews. Libre à vous ne commenter ou non, que ce soit pour me jeter des fleurs ou me trasher, libre à vous également de passer, lire et ne rien dire. Ce qui compte, c'est que vous preniez du plaisir à lire, et c'est tout ce qui m'importe._

_Juste un dernier petit truc, j'ai en ce moment cinq chapitres en stock, que je posterais au compte-goutte toutes les deux ou trois semaines, selon l'avancement de l'écriture des chapitres suivants. J'aime bien avoir plusieurs chapitres d'avance, pour pouvoir les modifier si un truc ne colle pas, et continuer à poster si je bloque… Voici donc le prologue et le chapitre un. Chapitre deux dans deux semaines._

_Bref, j'arrête de causer._

_Bonne lecture._

* * *

**Prologue**

À travers le hublot de son vaisseau spatial privé, le prince Hata regardait grossir la minuscule planète Terre à mesure que l'appareil s'approchait. Il jubilait. Qui aurait cru que l'auteur de cette fiction le choisirait, lui, personnage mineur de Gintama, aux apparitions sporadiques malgré son charisme de leader, pour introduire cette histoire ? Personne, pas même l'auteur lui-même, celui-ci s'en mord d'ailleurs les doigts, car personne n'en a rien à foutre de ce personnage.

Hata se frotta les mains de contentement. Ce n'était qu'une bonne nouvelle de plus qui venait ponctuer de la meilleure des manières une journée déjà fructueuse. Dans sa quête inlassable d'animaux les plus rares et les plus singuliers, il avait écumé planètes sur planètes et avait ainsi enrichi sa collection personnelle de nouvelles espèces toutes plus étranges les unes que les autres. Mais la dernière escale avait été la plus bénéfique. Il y avait dégoté une bizarrerie, c'était le moins que l'on puisse dire pour ce petit animal qui deviendrai à coup sûr la vedette de sa collection. Une bestiole complètement tordue qui venait ainsi s'ajouter à la liste des espèces mal branlées de Mère Nature. Preuve qu'on pouvait foirer à tous les niveaux.

Ce spécimen pouvait être considéré comme le chaînon manquant entre un primate et un criquet migrateur, c'est-à-dire un truc tellement improbable qu'il parvenait à établir un lien entre deux espèces qui n'avaient rien en commun. Avec la taille d'une maquette de 2CV à l'échelle 1/18ème. Un truc moche, mais pas trop gros. Mis à part son physique intéressant, la bestiole n'était pas des plus aimables. Elle n'avait déjà pas tellement apprécié qu'Hata la baptise du doux nom d'Apollo 13, peut-être parce qu'un tel nom ne lui promettait pas un avenir sous les meilleures augures, ou peut-être était-ce parce que c'était tout simplement un nom extrêmement laid. Hata avait eu beau tenter par tous les moyens d'amadouer son nouveau joujou, Apollo 13 s'était borné à grogner en montrant les dents, une denture qui laissait d'ailleurs à penser que la bestiole était carnivore.

Tout en continuant à penser à sa nouvelle acquisition, Hata se dirigeait distraitement vers son siège. Ils n'allaient pas tarder à pénétrer l'atmosphère.

Le vaisseau spatial de Hata se posa directement sur la piste d'atterrissage de sa résidence personnelle, un peu à l'écart d'Edo. Il évitait généralement de passer par le Terminal lorsqu'il revenait de ses petits safaris dans l'espace, de peur de se faire chopper par les douanes. Il avait beau jouir d'un titre particulier, ça n'empêchait pas les autorités de contrôler attentivement tout ce qui débarquait sur Terre. Par chance, plus on s'éloignait d'Edo, moins on avait de chance de tomber sur des chieurs. Une chance inversement proportionnelle à celle de tomber sur des péquenauds. Son zoo privé attirait toutes sortes de badauds venus des quatre coins de la banlieue de la ville, et qui venaient s'émerveiller devant ses bizarreries venues de l'espace.

Au moment de décharger les nouveaux membres de sa collection, Hata sentit son ventre se tordre d'angoisse. Combien de survivants, cette fois-ci ?

Chacun des spécimens de sa collection avait été cryogénisé pour le voyage, et le retour à la vie était toujours un moment délicat.

Certaines espèces qu'Hata ramenait de ses safaris provenaient de planètes où l'atmosphère était en tout point différente de celle de la Terre. Parvenir à introduire ces espèces endémiques sur la planète Bleue était un réel défi, et le taux d'échec était élevé.

La boule au ventre, Hata suivit la procession de sarcophages de cryoconservation, que ses employés s'empressaient de mener aux laboratoires où son équipe de scientifiques et médecins-vétérinaires s'affairait déjà à ressusciter les premiers arrivants.

* * *

Jin habitait dans un modeste village dans la périphérie d'Edo. Propriétaire de la seule auberge du coin, il était un homme serviable et aimable, apprécié de tous les habitants de la petite bourgade. Il avait deux adorables enfants et une charmante épouse auxquels il tenait comme à la prunelle de ses yeux. Bref, Jin était un travailleur honnête, et un père de famille exemplaire.

Il avait été témoin de l'arrivée des Amantos vingt ans auparavant, puis de la déchéance des samurais. Il avait cru à l'époque que son monde et ses habitudes de vie allaient disparaître, comme le pensait tout à chacun. Mais la soi-disant invasion s'était résumée en tout et pour tout en une visite, dix ans auparavant, d'un contingent d'Amantos qui, sous couvert de la nouvelle réglementation qu'ils venaient d'instaurer, confisquèrent toutes les lames qu'ils avaient pu trouver. Leur butin avait été maigre, aucun des hommes du village n'ayant de quoi se payer un sabre digne de ce nom. Ils n'en voyaient pas l'utilité d'ailleurs, car, perdu dans les montagnes au fin fond des bois, le petit village était sans histoire, à part les deux piliers de bar qui se crêpaient le chignon de temps à autre.

Bref, le fameux changement que tout le monde attendait s'était résumé à des histoires à propos de « boîtes à images qui parlent » et d'eau qui arrive par des tuyaux, des trucs auxquels seuls les citadins et les villages mieux lotis avaient eu droit. Perdu dans les montagnes, le petit hameau de Jin avait échappé à la modernisation, et la présence des Amantos ne leur était rappelée que par les convois de vaisseaux spatiaux qui leur passaient de temps en temps au dessus de la tête.

Et par ce tordu, qui avait élu domicile à quelques kilomètres de là. Jin en avait d'abord entendu parler par un de ses clients. Un Amanto obèse, qui collectionnait les créatures étranges et multipliait les allers et retours en vaisseau entre la planète Terre et quelques galaxies lointaines. En quelques temps, ce type était devenu l'attraction locale et nombreuses étaient les rumeurs et les histoires qui couraient à son sujet.

Tout à l'heure encore, l'énergumène avait fait des siennes. Son vaisseau avait atterri vers midi, pour redécoller à peine quelques heures plus tard. Ce type avait le feu aux fesses pour sûr. Il ne tenait pas en place.

Jin bailla et s'étira en soupirant. Il aurait donné cher pour offrir à sa petite famille un voyage dans l'espace.

Il se redressa et regarda autour de lui. On était le milieu de l'après midi, et l'auberge était vide. Dans les rues, les rares patients se hâtaient en courbant l'échine et en rentrant la tête dans les épaules. Assis sous l'auvent de son établissement, Jin voyait au loin de noirs nuages lourds de pluie qui s'amoncelaient derrière la colline voisine. Le mois d'août tirait sur sa fin, amenant avec lui les intempéries du mois de septembre. Une violente rafale de vent fit claquer l'auvent et lui ébouriffa sa tignasse. Le déluge était imminent.

Un deuxième coup de vent, plus fort cette fois, renversa les bancs et les chaises de sa terrasse. Il décréta qu'il était temps de rentrer se mettre à l'abri, quand il capta du coin de l'œil une petite forme noire qui s'était faufilé sous une table. Sûrement un chat de gouttière à la recherche d'un endroit où rester au sec. Jin s'agenouilla et tendit sa main, à laquelle répondit le chat en crachant et en sifflant. Dérangé par une bourrasque plus puissante que les autres, l'animal sortit de l'ombre. Ce que vit alors Jin ressemblait à tout sauf à un chat. Un truc à mi chemin entre un castor des montagnes et un crapaud buffle, le tout de la taille d'un rat qui aurait pris double ration à la cantine.

Jin recula en sursautant. Le coup de la surprise passé, et voyant que l'animal s'était posté en arrêt devant lui, Jin s'avança pour examiner la chose de plus près. Il en était sûr, cette bête ne venait pas de la planète Terre. À tous les coups, ça provenait de chez l'autre fada grassouillet. Les bruits couraient comme quoi cet extra-terrestre avait une espèce de zoo privé dans sa propriété, rempli d'espèces provenant des quatre coins de la galaxie. Celle-ci s'était sûrement échappée de son enclos.

Jin sourit. Il se dit qu'avec un peu de chance, s'il ramenait la bestiole à son propriétaire, il toucherait peut-être une jolie récompense. Un moyen de faire plaisir aux gosses. Restait juste à capturer l'erreur de la nature en question.

Il tendit le bras doucement pour ne pas brusquer l'animal. Celui-ci ne broncha pas, se contentant de fixer la main qui s'avançait vers lui d'un air méfiant.

Il ne lui restait qu'un centimètre. À lui le pactole ! Sa joie fut de courte durée. Avec une impressionnante rapidité, l'animal sortit ses crocs et les lui planta dans son avant-bras. Jin se redressa en hurlant de douleur. Il secoua son bras avec frénésie, tentant de se libérer de l'étau qui lui broyait les os, avec une force insoupçonnée pour un animal aussi petit. En vain. Jin commençait à ne plus sentir son bras alourdi du poids de l'animal qui ne voulait toujours pas lâcher sa prise. En même temps que la douleur intense provoquée par la morsure, il se sentit soudain pris de vertige. Son champ de vision parsemé de petites lumières qui clignotaient devant lui se rétrécissait de plus en plus. Il avait chaud et froid en même temps. Il commençait à sombrer dans l'inconscience, quand la crainte soudaine de perdre son bras le saisit. Il agit rapidement. Il attrapa de sa main valide le tabouret sur lequel il était assis et l'assena de toutes ses forces sur la tête de l'animal. Celui-ci mourut sur le coup.

Jin vacillait.

Il se sentait partir, tandis que le sol semblait se dérober sous ses pieds.

La dernière chose qu'il vit fut la masse sans vie de l'animal qu'il venait de tuer tomber lourdement sur le sol, tandis que des marques laissées par ses crocs sur son avant-bras s'écoulait un flot continu de sang rouge écarlate.

Rouge, rouge, rouge.

Puis ce fut le noir.

* * *

**A suivre**


	2. 1 - Boring Machines Disturb Sleep

**-1-**

**Boring Machines Disturb Sleep**

« Gin-san ! Non ! N'appuie pas sur le bouton !  
- Recule Patsuan!  
- Gin-san! NOOOOON! »

BOOOM

- Fin -

Gintoki cligna des yeux. Il colla sous son nez la page qu'il venait de lire, comme s'il voulait en déchiffrer quelque sens caché.

« Gin-san ! Non ! N'appuie pas sur le bouton !  
- Recule Patsuan!  
- Gin-san! NOOOOON! »

BOOOM

- Fin -

Arrêt sur image. Gintoki tourna la page. Rien.

« Non mais c'est pas une manière de finir un chapitre ça ! Enfoiré de Sorachi ! Y pouvait pas trouver un moyen plus cool pour nous sortir de cette galère ? Non mais sérieusement, y a-t-il au monde un truc plus cliché qu'un bouton d'autodestruction ? Et pis d'abord, qui serait assez con pour appuyer dessus, hein ? »

Pris d'un doute, Gintoki rejeta un coup d'œil sur la dernière case du chapitre 555 de Gintama. Oui, c'était bien lui, Sakata Gintoki, qui venait d'appuyer sur un bouton affublé d'une énorme tête de mort.

« Ah, moi apparemment... Oi, je m'adresse à ce gorille d'auteur ! Comment veux-tu nous faire sortir des tréfonds du Jump si tu persistes à me faire passer pour un blaireau auprès des lecteurs ! Merde, on est classé juste avant Kochikame quoi ! Y a pas meilleur moyen pour couler un manga qu'un héro sans classe avec une coiffure à la con ! Ah oui, alors tant qu'on parle de cheveux, après plus de 10 ans, t'es toujours pas foutu de me dessiner correctement. Je suis pas aussi bouclé, bordel… »

Une fois lancé sur ses cheveux, Gintoki ne s'arrêta plus. Souffrant d'un complexe connu de tous à propos de sa tignasse, notre samouraï aux cheveux argentés se recroquevilla dans le canapé sur lequel il était affalé, tout en marmonnant des borborygmes incompréhensibles à propos de permanente. Une attitude à la limite de l'internement en psychiatrie.

En fait, quiconque mettrait le pied dans l'appartement dans son état actuel envisagerait sérieusement de prévenir les services sociaux. Le client se faisant rare (enfin, plus rare que d'habitude) chez les Yorozuyas, les membres de la petite entreprise s'étaient enfermés depuis plusieurs semaines dans une spirale sans fin d'inactivité. Le sol était jonché de bouteilles de lait-fraise et autres détritus en tout genre, tant et si bien qu'on ne distinguait plus la couleur originelle du parquet. L'une des bouteilles s'était renversée encore à moitié pleine (ou « déjà à moitié vide » pour Gintoki), et le liquide rose et poisseux avait infiltré la pile de Jump qui trainait par terre, rendant les pages collantes, et les textes illisibles. Rajoutez au tableau un homme à la santé mentale apparemment défaillante en train de se lamenter en position fœtale sur un vieux sofa à l'odeur douteuse, et vous avez touché le gros lot.

Shinpachi, à bout de nerfs, avec poussé une gueulante quelques jours auparavant et claqué la porte avec fracas, hurlant à qui voulait l'entendre que si ses deux associés voulaient vivre comme des porcs, il ne pouvait rien faire pour les en empêcher. Ce fut ensuite au tour d'Otose de débarquer comme une furie dans l'appartement, menaçant de demander à Tama de venir tout cramer si Gintoki ne se bougeait pas le cul. C'est ainsi que Shinpachi avait débarqué à contrecœur dans la journée, pour aider à rendre à l'appartement son apparence d'origine.

La première initiative du binoclard avait été de vider intégralement le frigo, dont le contenu commençait à muter en un écosystème autosuffisant. Gintoki avait protesté, affirmant avec l'assurance et la solennité d'un scientifique chevronné qu'il avait bon espoir de créer une nouvelle forme de vie. L'apprenti Frankenstein s'était ravisé en constatant l'état de décomposition avancé de son œuvre, et n'avait pas bronché lorsque le tout fut expédié dans la poubelle.

Shinpachi était ensuite parti faire les courses. Les Yorozuyas traversaient une période de vaches maigres, enfin, encore plus maigres que d'habitude. On pouvait même dire rachitiques. Bref, par conséquent, Shinpachi avait décidé de rationner le lait fraise et le sukonbu pour n'acheter que les produits de première nécessité, chose impossible avec Gintoki et Kagura dans ses pattes. Il était donc parti seul, sous la condition expresse que le ménage ait débuté à son retour. Sans trop y croire, il faut bien l'avouer.

Lorsqu'il refit son apparition, les bras chargés de sacs de courses remplis de produits bon marché, ce fut pour trouver l'appartement dans l'état exact où il l'avait laissé, avec Gintoki en plein monologue, et Kagura et Sadaharu…

« Gin-san, où sont passés Kagura-chan et Sadaharu ? »

Il fallut un moment à Gintoki pour que son activité cérébrale au ralenti ne saisisse la question et ses conséquences. Il se gratta l'arrière du crâne, manifestement en plein effort intellectuel malgré un regard plus inexpressif que jamais, quand la conscience le frappa soudain. Maintenant que Shinpachi avait amené le sujet sur le tapis, il n'avait plus entendu Kagura depuis un bon petit bout de temps. Et une Kagura silencieuse, c'était comme le calme qui précédait la tempête.

Shinpachi et Gintoki échangèrent un regard avant de se précipiter dans toutes les pièces de l'appartement à la recherche des quarante kilos de catastrophe ambulante qu'était la petite Yato. En vain. L'appartement était vide à par eux deux. Shinpachi poussa un soupir de soulagement.

« Elle est sûrement partie promener Sadaharu, tout simplement. Ce n'était vraiment pas la peine de s'inquiéter pour ça. »

C'est à ce moment qu'avec un parfait timing, ils entendirent les aboiements caractéristiques de Sadaharu résonner de l'extérieur. Gintoki et Shinpachi se précipitèrent vers la fenêtre qui donnait sur le local à ordures, et restèrent pétrifiés d'horreur à la vue du spectacle qui s'y déroulait en contrebas. Sadaharu était plaqué au sol en position de défense, tous crocs dehors et poils dressés. Devant lui, Kagura était agenouillée devant ce que Gintoki reconnu comme son échec expérimental que Shinpachi avait délogé du frigo et jeté aux ordures sans ménagement plus tôt dans la journée. Sauf que celui-ci avait triplé de volume et grossissait encore à vue d'œil.

Kagura leva la tête et les regarda avec l'expression émerveillée d'un enfant qui aurait un nouveau jouet. Sauf que le jouet en question était un magma de substance non identifiée qui menaçait à tout moment d'évoluer en une forme de vie primitive.

« Gin-chan ! Regarde ! Sadaharu 30 adore le sukonbu ! »

Gintoki sursauta à la remarque. Tout d'abord médusé par la scène qui semblait sortir tout droit d'un mauvais film de science fiction, il finit par retrouver ses moyens, et son pragmatisme légendaire prit le dessus sur son instinct de survie.

« Bien joué Kagura, tu as réussi à l'apprivoiser ! On va pouvoir se faire un beau petit paquet de fric avec ce truc, j'en suis sûr ! » répondit Gintoki, enthousiaste à l'idée que sa petite expérience n'avait pas été menée en vain.

Il s'imaginait déjà en train de vendre sa création à prix d'or à un collectionneur maniaque, le premier nom lui venant à l'esprit étant celui d'un certain Amanto obèse atteint d'un sévère syndrome de Noé.

« Non mais vous êtes en plein délire tous les deux, explosa Shinpachi. Y a pas moyen pour que quiconque veuille d'une horreur pareille ! Si quelqu'un nous voit en train d'essayer de refourguer cette chose, on se retrouvera avec les douanes, la PETA, le fisc et les services d'immigration sur le dos ! J'ai pas envie de finir mes jours en prison pour contrebande et expérimentation illégale sur animaux ! Merde, il continue à grossir. Si ça continue, à ce train, les voisins vont finir par le remarquer, ou pire, il pourrait nous tuer ! J'en ai marre de vos conneries ! Une situation de crise demande une solution radicale ! L'élimination par les flammes ! Tama-san ! Où est Tama-san... ! »

Pendant que Shinpachi se précipitait à la recherche du robot-ménager, accessoirement lance-flamme à ses heures perdues, Gintoki rejoignit Kagura en sautant par la fenêtre et atterrit en souplesse devant l'espèce de raclette mutante qui avait maintenant la même taille que Sadaharu. Tout deux observaient la chose avec la fascination de deux mômes devant une colonie de fourmis, quand Sadaharu 30 se recroquevilla d'un seul coup, saisi de spasmes, tout en émettant d'ignobles gargouillis. La chose semblait souffrir atrocement.

« Sadaharu 30 ! Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ? » s'inquiéta Kagura, devant le comportement anormal de son nouveau protégé.

Soudain, Sadaharu 30 grossit aussi vite qu'il avait rétréci, tout en poussant un cri sauvage. Le magma de substance inconnue se tordit dans tous les sens jusqu'à former quelque chose qui ressemblait vaguement à une bouche surmontée de deux yeux fluorescents.

Une nouvelle forme de vie était née ! Gintoki ne put s'empêcher de ressentir la fierté d'un père, une fierté bientôt remplacée par un sentiment de toute-puissance. Lui, Sakata Gintoki, avait réussi à engendrer en l'espace de quelques heures ce que Mère Nature avait mis des milliards d'années à créer. Il se redressa en bombant le torse et fut pris d'un rire digne d'un savant fou.

« Mouhaha, je te l'avais bien dit, Shinpachi ! Tu as refusé de me croire, mais grâce à ma persévérance, et avec mon œuvre, me voilà l'égal d'un dieu ! Allons, Sadaharu 30, regarde-moi ! Il est temps pour toi de reconnaître ton vrai maître ! Toi et moi allons dominer le monde ! »

Gintoki se planta droit dans ses bottes devant sa création, les bras en l'air comme s'il voulait invoquer la foudre. Sadaharu 30 planta ses yeux dans les siens. L'espace d'un instant, une connexion se fit entre la Bête et son Créateur. Ils se comprenaient. Gintoki le sentait. Son bébé allait obéir au moindre de ses ordres !

Sadaharu 30 étendit un membre qui ressemblait plus à un tentacule. Gintoki frémit. « Un premier contact ! » jubila-t-il. Il tendit la main doucement, pour ne pas effrayer la créature. Celle-ci marqua un temps d'hésitation, poussa un hurlement à réveiller les morts, et avec une force inouïe, envoya valser l'égal de dieu dans le décor.

Kagura se précipita en avant. « Gin-chan ! Tu vas bien ? TOI ! rugit-elle en s'adressant à Sadaharu 30. Espèce de marshmallow géant ! C'est comme ça que tu traites celui qui t'as élevé ? Maman va te donner une bonne correction ! » La petite Yato se tourna vers le gluant, prête à en découdre, quand elle fut arrêtée par Gintoki, qui se relevait des décombres en essuyant son nez ensanglanté.

« Laisse Kagura, c'est une affaire entre père et fils. Ne te mets pas en travers de ça… Oi ! Sadaharu 30, c'est Papa ! Écoute-moi, je peux comprendre que tu sois dans ta période rebelle. Tout le monde traverse une crise d'adolescence un jour ou l'autre, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour frapper ton père. Tu peux te confier à moi tu sais, tu peux tout me dire, je suis là pour ça. Que s'est-il passé ? Tu as de l'acné ? Un chagrin d'amour ? Ton coming-out ? PARLE-MOI ! »

Sadaharu 30 ne l'écoutait manifestement pas, et semblait encore moins disposé à se confier sur ses problèmes de cœur et de comédons. Il continuait à se tortiller dans tous les sens, comme un nouveau-né qui découvre son corps et ne sait pas trop quoi faire avec. Soudain, il se redressa, s'étira de tout son long en rampant contre le mur, et disparut par la fenêtre d'où Gintoki était sorti.

Gintoki le suivit dans la foulée, suivi de près par Kagura.

« Merde, il s'en va dans l'appartement. Si on le laisse faire, il va dégueulasser le parquet !

- Gin-chan, le parquet est déjà dégueulasse. Oh ! Le voilà ! s'exclama Kagura en apercevant un bout de gluant disparaître dans la cuisine.

- La cuisine, mais c'est bien sûr ! Il veut retourner d'où il vient ! Dans le frigo ! Non ! Sadaharu 30 ! » hurla Gintoki en débarquant à fond de train dans la cuisine. Il se plaqua contre la porte du frigo, tentant d'établir une communication.

« Espèce de sale gosse ! Je ne t'ai jamais dit que tu pouvais retourner dans ta chambre ! Tu veux finir Hikikomori, c'est ça ? Tu veux être la honte de la famille c'est ça ?

- Gin-san, bouge de là ! hurla la voix de Shinpachi derrière lui.

- Hein ? Tu vois pas que je suis en pleine mission de conciliation là !?

- Éloignez vous de la cible, Gintoki-sama. » La voix de Tama résonna comme un signal d'alarme dans le cerveau de Gintoki.

« Attends Tama ! Att- »

Trop tard. Tama, de son balais serpillière, avait déjà envoyé les flammes, carbonisant le frigo. Gintoki eut tout juste le temps de s'éloigner pour ne pas finir en méchoui. Malheureusement, Sadaharu 30 semblait être fait de substances hautement inflammables.

Sous la chaleur, il explosa, et la cuisine avec.

* * *

Otose prenait le frais sur le palier de son bistrot, une cigarette à la main. En plein milieu de l'après-midi, son bar était vide. Malgré l'odeur de clope qui flottait autour d'elle, elle avait senti un changement subtil dans l'atmosphère de l'air. Il allait bientôt pleuvoir. À son âge et avec son expérience, deviner les caprices de la météo était un jeu d'enfant. Elle soupira. Quand il pleuvait, son bar se transformait inévitablement en refuge pour sans abris. Même s'ils n'avaient généralement pas les moyens de payer leurs consommations, elle ne se sentait jamais le courage de les mettre à la porte. Elle était ainsi. Ce soir plus que les autres, elle aurait besoin de Catherine pour l'aider. Celle-ci était pour le moment fourrée dans quelque endroit peu recommandable. Rajouté à ça, Tama avait disparu, embarquée par Shinpachi quelques minutes auparavant. Ce que pouvait trafiquer les Yorozuyas, Otose s'en fichait, tant qu'ils ne troublaient pas son commerce. Avec le temps, la grand-mère avait renoncé à comprendre ce qui pouvait se passer dans la tête de cet homme irrationnel. Pas grand-chose de toute évidence.

Avec un énième soupir de désolation, Otose jeta sa cigarette, prête à retourner à la vaisselle qui l'attendait, quand un remue-ménage de tous les diables retentit à l'étage. Otose n'eut pas le temps de se demander ce qu'il pouvait bien encore se passer chez les trois demeurés, quand une explosion fit voler en éclat la devanture. Le panneau « YOROZUYA GIN-SAN » atterrit dans la rue, à deux pas de là où se tenait Otose quelques minutes auparavant. Celle-ci regarda, bouche-bée, un samouraï méconnaissable aux cheveux noirs comme du charbon, mais dont la permanente ne trompait personne sur l'identité, se planter tête la première tel une flèche en lieu et place du « GIN-SAN » de la pancarte.

Otose pensait avoir tout vu, quand un frigo calciné, d'où dépassaient des espèces de tentacules grillées, percuta avec la vitesse d'une météorite l'entrejambe du samouraï.

Sous le choc, Otose se retourna en levant les yeux, pour voir son appartement dévasté. Le mur des Yorozuya avait volé en éclat, et sur le balcon, se tenaient Shinpachi, Kagura, Sadaharu et Tama, immobiles et catastrophés.

Un silence de mort suivit, uniquement perturbé par la pluie de débris en tout genre qui retombait aux quatre coins de la rue. Pas vraiment le genre de pluie qu'attendait Otose.

Ce fut Tama qui brisa le silence.

« Cible éliminée. Mission terminée. »

Shinpachi se racla la gorge, très mal à l'aise.

« Permettez-moi de tout vous expliquez, Otose-san… »

* * *

Il était aux alentours de minuit. Gintoki déambulait –ou plutôt titubait- pitoyablement dans les rues du quartier Kabuki, le corps encore douloureux du châtiment qu'il avait reçu pour s'être pris pour dieu. Délivré spécialement par Lucifer en personne, accompagné de ses suppôts.

Réinventant la théorie du Gate Control, Gintoki avait passé la soirée à écumer les bars et les clubs du quartier, réduisant à néant le maigre pécule qui lui subsistait. Gintoki gardait toujours quelques yens pour ce genre d'urgence, et il avait décrété que le moment était venu de faire bon usage de ses économies préventives. Ouais, un cas d'extrême urgence.

Il avait noyé tous les souvenirs de cette journée de merde sous des torrents d'alcool et maintenant, il avait 15 grammes dans chaque bras, et plus un rond en poche. Il n'avait nulle part ailleurs où aller de toute façon. Son foyer avait été détruit par un robot pyromane, il avait été foutu à la porte par cette espèce de vieille peau sortie tout droit des enfers, puis par le gorille femelle qui tenait lieu de sœur à Shinpachi.  
En effet, se retrouvant sans foyer, les Yorozuyas avaient demandé asile chez Otose, qui leur avait aimablement conseillé d'aller se faire foutre, puis chez la mère Shimura, laquelle n'avait accepté qu'à l'unique condition que Gintoki reste dehors. Kagura, ravie de passer la nuit chez « Anego », avait accepté immédiatement, et ils étaient tous rentrés sans lui prêter la moindre attention, le laissant dehors, planté dans le jardin tel un épouvantail mal sapé. Même le clébard avait été mieux traité que lui.

Devant tant d'ingratitude, le misérable samouraï avait décidé de passer sa soirée à picoler. Quitte à être traité comme un clochard, autant agir comme tel. Gin-san ne faisait jamais les choses à moitié. Il avait voulu inviter Hasegawa, le clochard ultime, à être son compagnon de beuverie pour la soirée. Il l'avait cherché dans tout Kabuki, en vain. Devant un ciel noir comme l'anus de Satan et le déluge imminent qu'il promettait, Gintoki était finalement entré seul dans un bar, le premier d'une longue liste. Son périple dans la rue de la Soif dura jusque tard dans la soirée, et au sortir du dernier bar, Gintoki était rond comme une queue de pelle.

Les souvenirs de la soirée passée restaient brumeux dans son esprit. La pluie qui tombait sur ses épaules l'aidait lentement à dessaouler. Ses mèches de cheveux humides rafraichissaient agréablement son crâne rendu douloureux par les quantités d'alcool ingurgitées, la musique assourdissante des clubs, les rires hauts perchés des hôtesses, et les parfums capiteux des barmans. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas pris une telle cuite.

Pris de vertiges et d'une nausée qui ne pouvait attendre, ses jambes flageolèrent sous son poids, et il se traîna tant bien que mal contre un mur sur lequel il s'appuya. Tandis qu'il vidait le contenu de son estomac sur l'asphalte, il grimaça mentalement à l'idée de la gueule de bois monumentale qui l'attendait le lendemain. Sauf qu'il n'avait aucun endroit pour décuver jusqu'au matin. L'idée de passer la nuit dehors sous la flotte le tentant moyennement, il prit la résolution de partir en quête d'un endroit où passer la nuit sans qu'on lui casse trop les couilles.

La démarche alourdie par son état d'ébriété et ses vêtements gorgés d'eau, il finit par pénétrer dans une cage d'escalier protégée par le toit plongeant d'une maison. Il délogea le clochard qui s'y trouvait déjà en agitant son bokuto d'un air qui se voulait menaçant. Le clodo, un vieil homme maigrichon, n'ayant aucune envie d'avoir affaire à un pauvre mec bourré, mais néanmoins l'air costaud, s'enfuit sans demander son reste. Gintoki s'affala sur les marches à l'abri de la pluie qui commençait à tomber plus dru, et s'endormit comme une souche, bercé par le clapotis des gouttes.

* * *

Quand il se réveilla, il faisait encore nuit noire. En fait, il lui semblait n'avoir dormi qu'à peine une heure, car il ressentait encore les effets de l'alcool dans son système. Il se sentait cependant plus lucide que plus tôt dans la soirée. Tous ses membres étaient douloureux, et la pluie qui continuait de tomber ne faisait qu'amplifier son épouvantable mal de crâne. Tout en émergeant, il chercha des yeux ce qui avait bien pu le réveiller.  
Bordel. Il n'y voyait rien dans les ténèbres, et ses yeux encore bouffis de sommeil avaient du mal à s'adapter à l'obscurité. Il réussit néanmoins à percevoir des vibrations dans la rampe d'escalier sur laquelle il était appuyé.

Bingo.

Quelqu'un était en train de monter les marches. Quelqu'un voulait lui prendre sa place. Mais il n'allait pas lâcher le morceau. C'était SA place. SON territoire. Et il ne valait mieux pas se frotter à un Gintoki qui défend son territoire, même s'il a mal aux cheveux.

Il attendit tranquillement que l'intrus vienne à lui, jubilant déjà à l'idée de la frousse qu'il allait foutre au poivrot qui avait osé troubler son sommeil alcoolisé. Car à juger la démarche du type, celui-ci ne devait pas avoir bu que de l'eau.

Il l'aperçut enfin, au détour d'un palier.

_Oula._

Gintoki ne put s'empêcher de ricaner en silence. Dire qu'il avait été bourré était excessif par rapport au splendide spécimen de pochetron qui apparut dans son champ de vision. Ce mec semblait être la définition même de l'expression « tronche de déterré ». Il avait les yeux injectés de sang, le teint cireux et les traits émaciés, avec l'attitude qui allait avec.

Gintoki avait vu juste. Ce ne serait pas très compliqué de se débarrasser de ce gêneur. Il ressentit même un soupçon de culpabilité devant la vulnérabilité de sa proie. L'avait-il seulement remarqué ? Apparemment non. L'intrus se contentait de se tenir planté là, les bras ballants et la bouche grande ouverte comme un poisson hors de l'eau, à fixer bêtement la rue.

Amusé, Gintoki se racla la gorge pour attirer son attention. Au bruit, l'homme se retourna avec une vivacité surprenante, pour un mec au bord du coma éthylique. Gintoki n'eut pas le temps de comprendre le pourquoi du comment, que l'intrus était déjà en train de monter rapidement les escaliers.

Oui, rapidement.  
Trop rapidement.

Méfiant, Gintoki se mit en garde. Une seconde plus tard, l'homme se jetait sur lui. Dans l'élan, Gintoki se cogna l'arrière du crâne sur une marche, tandis que l'homme l'écrasait de tout son poids. Dans un réflexe d'autodéfense, Gintoki avait sorti son bokuto. Le sabre en bois était maintenant la seule chose qui le séparait de l'agresseur. Il ne lui fallut qu'une demi-seconde pour reprendre ses esprits, l'adrénaline de l'action le faisant dessaouler à vitesse grand V.

La tronche de l'homme n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de la sienne. Il envoya un coup de pied dans le ventre de l'assaillant, ce qui le fit voler contre la rambarde. Un coup qui mettrait KO n'importe qui. Or, l'homme se releva immédiatement. Comme s'il n'avait rien senti.

_Oi, Oi. _

Avait-il tellement bu qu'il ne ressentait plus la douleur ? Où était-ce Gintoki lui-même qui avait tellement picolé qu'il ne savait plus doser sa force ? Le samouraï n'eut pas le temps de plus tergiverser que l'homme revint à la charge, poussant un cri qui n'avait rien d'humain.

Gintoki remarqua alors sa bouche grande ouverte. Enfin, à ce degré, on pouvait plus parler de gueule. Ses dents étaient rouges de sang. Comme s'il venait de se repaître de viande fraiche.

Il visait son cou.

Putain, il voulait lui mordre le cou !

Un vampire ? Était-ce un vampire qui suçait le sang de ses victimes ?

Merde, il ne voulait pas se transformer en vampire !

Gintoki ne réfléchit plus. Ce fut son instinct qui dicta sa conduite. Alors que l'homme se jetait sur lui avec un hurlement bestial, prêt à lui arracher la nuque à coup de dents, Gintoki lui planta son bokuto dans l'estomac. Sous l'impact, l'homme vacilla. Un flot de sang jaillissait de l'entaille, et cependant, il n'y prêtait aucune attention. Il continuait d'agiter frénétiquement les bras vers Gintoki, qui le tenait à distance du bout de son sabre. Il ne semblait ressentir aucune douleur.

Gintoki commençait à se sentir très mal à l'aise. Et ce n'était pas à cause de l'alcool. Il agrandit un peu plus la blessure. Les entrailles de l'homme se répandirent sur les marches et souillèrent ses bottes. Voilà qui devrait l'achever. Gintoki retira son bokkuto et poussa l'agresseur avec son pied. L'homme s'écroula et dégringola les escaliers jusqu'au palier en contrebas où il fut arrêté par la rambarde. La blessure semblait le tuer. Il ne se releva pas, mais dans son agonie, il continuait de le fixer de ses yeux déments en faisant mine de mordre avec d'horribles bruits de gorge. Là encore, Gintoki fut abasourdi de voir que l'homme semblait n'avoir cure de sa blessure. À peine s'il remarquait qu'il avait le bide crevé et que ses boyaux lui pendouillaient sur l'entrejambe.

Comme un automate, Gintoki descendit les quelques marches qui le séparaient de l'homme, et lui planta son bokuto entre les deux yeux. Après quelques spasmes, l'homme cessa de grogner, et ne bougea plus. C'était fini.

Gintoki retira son bokuto du crâne du cadavre, et recula en tremblant. Il avait été submergé par un flot d'adrénaline, et avait agi sans réfléchir, mais maintenant que tout était fini, la réalité le rattrapa au grand galop. Il chancela et s'assit sur une marche, la tête entre les mains.

Il avait tué un homme. Bien sûr, il avait déjà tué. Il a même déjà tué des dizaines de gens par le passé. Mais depuis dix ans, ses victimes pouvaient à peine se compter sur les doigts d'une main. D'autant plus qu'ici, il avait tué cet homme, un homme désarmé, en pleine rue. Ce n'était même pas un combat. C'était une exécution. Gintoki ne s'y retrouvait plus et tenta de justifier son acte.

Cet homme qui l'avait attaqué, avait vraiment essayé de le tuer. C'était juste un acte d'autodéfense envers un homme qui voulait sa peau. Enfin, pouvait-on vraiment qualifier cet individu d'être humain ? À ses yeux, il tenait plus de la bête sauvage que d'un homme. Oui, c'est ça. Ce mec avait véritablement tenté de le bouffer. Mais, ce comportement face à ses blessures… comme s'il ne ressentait aucune douleur, ça, même un animal connaît cette sensation… _Mais alors… ?_

Gintoki se redressa et s'approcha lentement du cadavre. Après s'être assuré que celui-ci ne bougeait plus du tout, il s'agenouilla, et l'examina attentivement. Il avait déjà remarqué son teint excessivement pâle, ses yeux caves injectés de sang, ses pupilles sans vie. Le pourtour de sa bouche était barbouillé de sang, ainsi que ses dents. Ses doigts et ses ongles également. Gintoki n'était pas sa première victime. En poussant plus loin son examen, il découvrit sur le flanc une blessure qui ne provenait pas de son bokuto. On aurait dit une morsure. Une morsure de quoi, Gintoki avait sa petite idée, mais préféra l'ignorer, secouant la tête avec déni.

« Nan, nan, nan, pas possible. Pas possible. Je dois être en train de faire un mauvais rêve… Voyons-voir. Pluie + Cadavre-ambulant-qui-essaye-de-me-bouffer-et-insensible-à-la-douleur + Morsure = …. Le scénario du plus classique des films de zombies…. Oui, oui, c'est ça. C'est bien ça. Je suis en plein cauchemar. Faut juste que je me réveille. Putain, je n'aurai jamais du boire autant… Comment faire pour me sortir de là ? Oui, bien sûr ! »

En guise de processus de réveil, Gintoki entreprit de se cogner frénétiquement le front contre le mur.

« Réveille-toi, réveille-toi, réveille-toi ! »

Il mit peu de temps à comprendre que s'exploser le crâne ne faisait qu'amplifier sa migraine lancinante. Et il ne se réveillait pas. Bien sûr, puisqu'il ne dormait pas... Ce n'était pas un rêve…

Le cadavre était toujours à ses pieds, l'air débile avec ses tripes à l'air. Putain de merde.

Il respira profondément. Que devait-il faire maintenant ? Deux issues s'offraient à lui. Soit tout était normal, et le type qu'il venait de tuer n'était qu'un pauvre clodo échappé de l'asile, et dans ce cas, il serait inculpé pour meurtre, soit le monde était en train de virer façon Dawn Of the Dead, et dans ce cas…

Il tourna brutalement la tête et posa un regard fiévreux sur la rue en contrebas.

Shit.

Il avait sa réponse.

Une bande de cadavres sur pattes le regardait d'un air intéressé de leurs yeux de poissons morts, comme s'ils voyaient en lui l'un de leurs congénères.

« Oi, j'ai peut-être le regard vide, mais pas au point de passer pour un zombie, non ? Tout ce qu'ils veulent, c'est me bouffer ! Non, je ne veux pas être un zombie bordel ! Merde, j'aurais pas dû faire tout ce boucan ! Non, non, non, montez pas par là, pas par là ! »

L'armée de morts-vivants se précipitait vers l'entrée de la cage d'escalier.

« Oi, pourquoi sont-ils aussi rapides ? C'est pas censé aller à deux à l'heure un zombie ? Comme dans The Walking Dead ? Non, forcément, avec la chance que j'ai, fallait que je tombe sur des zombies sur-vitaminés à la forme olympique ! »

Gintoki ne réfléchit pas plus. Devant la horde de zombie qui se montaient les uns sur les autres dans les escaliers, il se rua en avant, montant frénétiquement les marches quatre à quatre, et finit par atteindre une porte. Verrouillée. Il tenta de l'enfoncer, en vain. Le premier zombie était à quelques mètres. Il était pris au piège. Aucune issue, sinon la porte condamnée derrière lui, ou un paquet de morts-vivants devant lui.

Il n'hésita plus. C'était des zombies non ? Il pouvait les défoncer sans état d'âme, n'est ce pas ? De toute façon, c'était lui ou eux. Avec un cri de rage, il tailla son chemin parmi la bande de morts-vivants à l'aide de son bokuto, tout en faisant attention de ne pas se faire mordre. Parce que bien sûr, il avait vu des tas de films de zombies à la télé, et l'un des principes de base, c'est de ne pas se faire mordre.

Il réussit à parvenir en bas des escaliers, et déboula comme une furie dans la rue. Celle-ci était complètement déserte. Apparemment, tous les zombies du coin avaient décidé de rejoindre la petite fête dans les escaliers, mal leur en avait pris, et par conséquent, la voie était libre. Il se posa un instant pour réfléchir.

Comment la situation avait-elle pu dégénérer aussi rapidement ? Il y avait à peine quelques heures, tout était on ne peut plus normal. Tout était arrivé pendant qu'il dormait. Est-ce que c'était comme ça partout ? Dans tout le quartier ? Ou dans toute la ville ? Le train de pensées de Gintoki s'emballa. Tous ces zombies qu'il venait de tuer, avaient été des gens ordinaires, tout comme lui. Et il les avait éliminé comme des bêtes. Y avait-il au moins un moyen de les faire revenir à eux ? D'où provenait ce truc d'abord ? Une foule de questions sans réponse se bousculaient dans sa tête.

Il décida de se raccrocher à la seule chose qui pouvait encore signifier quelque chose à ses yeux. Au lieu de se focaliser sur ce qui était déjà perdu, il fallait qu'il se concentre sur ce qui pouvait être encore sauvé.

Kagura ? Shinpachi ? Il devait les rejoindre à tout prix !

Minute. Kagura et Shinpachi savent très bien se défendre seuls, ils peuvent attendre. La priorité… c'est Otose…

« La vieille ! T'as intérêt à rester en vie ! » hurla-t-il avant de se précipiter à travers les rues.

Il courait, courait sans s'arrêter. Oubliée, la gueule de bois. Oubliée, la rouste qu'il s'était pris la veille. Il devait retourner chez Otose. S'il lui arrivait quelque chose, il ne se le pardonnerait jamais. Il avait promis. Il lui avait promis de la protéger.

Il avait du mal à voir où il allait. La pluie trempait ses mèches argentées qui lui collaient sur le front, et l'eau qui coulait dans ses yeux l'aveuglait. Avec rage, il passa une main dans sa tignasse et sur son visage. Il repoussait tous ceux qu'il croisait avec son bokuto. Zombies ou vivants, peu lui importait, du moment qu'il continuait à courir. Au bout d'un moment, il se rendit compte qu'une horde de morts-vivants était à ses trousses. Il se retourna et les envoya tous valser dans le décor d'un seul coup. Il savait que ça ne suffirait pas à les éliminer, mais il ne pouvait pas perdre son temps à tuer un par un tous les zombies qui croisaient sa route.

Arrivé au bar d'Otose, il pénétra comme une tornade dans la pièce principale, en refermant la porte derrière lui.

Vide.

Il entendit des bruits dans la réserve. Le cœur battant, il y découvrit une dizaine de zombie attroupés autour de quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait voir. Imaginant le pire, son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Il les élimina tous.

Après avoir dégagé les corps, il put enfin voir ce qu'il cherchait. Une trappe. Il tenta de l'ouvrir, en vain. Elle était fermée de l'intérieur.

Un bruit épouvantable retentit derrière lui. Une armée de zombie avait défoncé la porte et pénétré dans le bar.

« Oi, la vieille, ouvre-moi ! Grouille, ça urge ! »

La trappe s'entrouvrit, et Gintoki put rentrer en refermant derrière lui. Il avait atterri dans une petite cave, où il découvrit Otose à la lumière d'une ampoule qui brillait faiblement au plafond. La vielle femme avait les traits tirés, mais paraissait avant tout extrêmement choquée.

« Gintoki ! » Il y avait de la surprise dans sa voix, et du soulagement.

« Ouais… » Gintoki s'assit, à bout de souffle. Il ne s'en était pas rendu compte jusqu'à maintenant, mais l'action passée, les évènements le rattrapèrent d'un coup. Il commençait seulement à se rendre compte de la gravité et de l'ampleur de la situation, maintenant qu'il était en sursis. Otose s'avança. Gintoki remarqua qu'elle tremblait légèrement. Il décida de prendre les choses en main.

« Est-ce que tu peux me dire ce qu'il se passe ? demanda-t-il, n'espérant néanmoins pas plus d'information que ce qu'il savait déjà.

- …

- Tu n'en sais pas plus, hein ?

- Et b-bien, ça a commencé tout à l'heure, à la télé. Un vaisseau s'est écrasé au centre ville en fin d'après midi. Il y avait un reportage en direct. Il y avait les flics, et tout… et ça a commencé à dégénérer. Le cameraman a filmé, Gintoki ! Il y avait des gens qui hurlaient, il y avait du sang partout, c'était horrible, on aurait dit qu'ils s'entretuaient… » Sa voix se brisa. « Et puis l'image a coupé. Personne ne savait ce qu'il se passait. Puis, les chaînes d'information ont cessé d'émettre les unes après les autres… Et en plein milieu de la nuit ces choses ont débarqué, et je me suis réfugiée dans la cave. Gintoki ! Catherine n'est pas rentrée, elle est quelque part dehors !

- C'est bon ça suffit ! »

Gintoki avait écouté sans broncher le discours d'Otose, mais voyant que celle-ci commençait à paniquer, il y mit fin. Il ne la reconnaissait plus. Cette femme qui lui réclamait régulièrement son loyer à coup de tatanes dans le cul n'était plus qu'une petite vieille affolée au bord des larmes. Il s'agenouilla en face d'elle, et lui prit fermement les épaules. Elle se calma immédiatement.

« Écoute-moi, maintenant, et réponds-moi calmement. Où est Tama ?

- Dans la pièce d'à côté, elle faisait sa mise à jour quand tout est arrivé, je ne sais pas si elle...

- Ok, c'est bon. Calme-toi. Tama est un robot, d'accord ? Y a aucune chance qu'elle se fasse bouffer par une bande de morts-vivants. Elle doit être encore en train de se mettre à jour, sinon, elle aurait déjà réduit la baraque en cendres. On peut la laisser se débrouiller, d'accord ? » Otose acquiesça doucement de la tête, tout en murmurant d'une voix éteinte. « Des morts-vivants…

- Ouais, des zombies quoi… Des saloperies increvables qui ne pensent qu'à te becqueter… Et en plus, c'est contagieux…

- …

- Bien. La priorité, c'est Catherine. Tu sais où elle est allée ?

- Non, elle traîne toujours dans des endroits glauques jusque tard dans la nuit…

- Ok. Il y a une autre issue dans cette cave ?

- Non. Le seul moyen de sortir, c'est par cette trappe.

- Tu as de quoi tenir combien de temps ?

- Une éternité, c'est le garde-manger. Mais j'ai peur que la trappe ne finisse par céder. » Gintoki fut heureux de constater qu'Otose avait repris un peu d'assurance et de bon sens.

« D'accord. Voilà le plan. Tu restes ici, le temps que je retrouve Catherine. Surtout tu ne bouges pas d'ici. Quand je serais de retour, on se casse tous de là, et on rejoint les gosses au dojo, vu ?

- Tu veux me faire partir d'ici ? N-non, je ne veux pas sortir, je préfère rester ici.

- Ne sois pas stupide, tu ne peux pas rester ici toute seule jusqu'à la fin des temps. Tu vas finir par devenir folle. Et puis je refuse de te laisser derrière. On part tous ensemble. »

Otose le dévisagea d'un regard impénétrable, puis soupira en baissant la tête.

« Bien. Mais ne t'avises pas de crever une fois là-haut. Tu as intérêt à rester en vie, Gintoki.

- Ouais, marmonna en retour le samouraï, tout en montant les escaliers. Recule, je vais ouvrir. »

Otose prit ses distances. Gintoki tenta de soulever la trappe, mais comme prévu, celle-ci résista. Il devait y avoir un paquet de viande pas fraîche qui bouchait l'entrée. La difficulté était donc d'ouvrir la trappe sans se faire mordre. Il décida d'y aller franco. Il s'arcbouta contre les marches et en y mettant toutes ses forces, ouvrit la trappe d'un seul coup. Sans leur laisser le temps de réagir, il frappa de son bokuto tout ce qui passait par l'embrasure tandis qu'il réussit à soulever complètement le lourd panneau de bois. Il élimina en un rien de temps le troupeau de zombies amassés dans la réserve. Alors qu'il allait refermer la trappe, Otose l'interpella une dernière fois.

« Gintoki, le loyer, et les frais de réparation de la devanture, tu peux les oublier…

- C'est la moindre des choses, vieille peau. »

Et il referma la trappe.

Quand il mit le pied dans la pièce principale, tous les morts-vivants qui s'y trouvaient se tournèrent immanquablement vers lui. Ça n'en finissait pas. Tandis que la horde de crève-la-faim se ruait vers lui, il leva nonchalamment son bokuto, prêt à frapper, lorsqu'il la vit.

La surprise l'interrompit dans son geste, et il se trouva bientôt assailli de toutes parts. Contraint de battre en retraite, il escalada le bar, immédiatement suivi par le troupeau de zombies qui se heurtait au panneau de bois comme la marée sur les rochers. Chacun voulant monter sur le comptoir, ils ne réussissaient qu'à se piétiner les uns les autres. Profitant d'un instant de répit qu'il savait de courte durée, Gintoki regarda plus attentivement le visage qui avait attiré son attention. Oui, c'était bien elle. Impossible de se tromper, avec ces oreilles de chat et ce kimono vert maintenant taché de sang. Le visage de Catherine était méconnaissable. Blanc et pâle comme ses congénères, défiguré par une ignoble plaie qui lui avait arraché l'œil gauche. Gintoki ne savait pas comment il devait se sentir pour cette femme. Bien que détestable et cleptomane, Otose y était très attachée. Il n'avait pas le choix cependant.

Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour faire le ménage dans la pièce. A la fin, il ne restait plus que Catherine, qui le dévisageait de son unique œil qui avait viré rouge écarlate. Elle se jeta sur lui. Gintoki leva son bokkuto, et le lui planta entre les deux yeux sans plus d'état d'âme. Ce n'était plus Catherine de toute façon. Elle s'écroula inanimée sur le sol.

Gintoki nettoya son sabre ensanglanté, et se dirigea vers la cave. Il prit soin de frapper avant d'ouvrir, pour éviter des sueurs froides à la vieille, et pénétra sans plus tarder dans le garde-manger.

« Gintoki ! Qu'est-ce que… ! demanda Otose, stupéfaite.

- Changement de plan. Tu viens avec moi, on va chez les Shimura. » dit-il en l'empoignant par le bras. Il lui fit monter sans ménagement les escaliers. Il avait du mal à contrôler sa nervosité. Avant de sortir, il se tourna vers la grand-mère.

« Écoute-moi. On va passer par les toits. Ils ne pourront pas nous suivre. Mais on va quand même être obligé de passer par l'extérieur. Quoiqu'il arrive, reste toujours près de moi, et fait exactement ce que je te dis. Ah oui, et surtout, SURTOUT, ne laisse aucun d'entre eux te mordre. » Avec une seconde d'hésitation, il ajouta. « On va traverser le bar… ce serait mieux que tu ne voies pas ce qui…

- Gintoki…, l'interrompit Otose. Je suis peut-être vieille, mais pas encore sénile. C'est bon j'ai compris. » Elle leva vers lui un regard indéchiffrable. « Tu as retrouvé Catherine, n'est-ce-pas ? »

Gintoki hocha la tête.

« J'espère que tu as fait ce qu'il fallait... »

Il n'y avait pas lieu d'en dire plus. Ensemble, ils quittèrent la cave, et pénétrèrent dans le bar. Là, Otose identifia immédiatement la silhouette de Catherine parmi l'amas de corps qui jonchaient le sol.

« Dépêche-toi, grand-mère !

- Laisse-moi au moins lui dire adieu correctement ! »

Otose tira l'un des rideaux et en recouvrit le cadavre de son employée. Ses yeux étaient secs. Elle se recueillit quelques secondes sans dire un mot, puis se releva, signifiant à Gintoki d'un regard qu'elle était prête à le suivre. Celui-ci la dévisageait d'un air interrogateur.

« J'ai vu tant de mes proches disparaître les uns après les autres dans ma pauvre vie, je n'ai plus le loisir de les pleurer. Allons-y. » se contenta-t-elle de lui dire sèchement.

Gintoki fut surpris du calme et de l'imperturbabilité de la vieille femme. Quelques instants auparavant, elle tremblait, cloitrée dans une cave, tenant des propos incohérents. Mais quelques instants auparavant, elle était seule. Et seule, elle ne l'était plus.

Gintoki passa prudemment la tête dehors. Une vision d'horreur. Des corps à moitié dévorés jonchaient le sol ça et là, des hordes de zombies se pressaient à l'entrée des maisons. Gintoki vit un homme tenter d'échapper à une dizaine de zombies qui finirent par le rattraper, et le dévorer vivant. La pluie avait creusé des rigoles dans le sol en terre battue, et les ruisseaux qui y coulaient charriaient de la chair et du sang.

Ils devaient franchir sans se faire remarquer les quelques mètres qui séparaient la porte d'entrée des escaliers menant à l'étage. Gintoki avait sa petite idée. Il se précipita vers le bar où il saisit une bouteille d'alcool et un mouchoir en tissu.

Il revint auprès d'Otose, brandissant d'un air entendu le cocktail Molotov qu'il venait de fabriquer.

« Du feu ?

- Tch, ma meilleure bouteille de saké… » grommela-t-elle en lui tendant son briquet.

Gintoki alluma le torchon, et lança le projectile à l'autre bout de la rue. La petite explosion qu'il provoqua attira les zombies qui se précipitèrent en courant vers la source du bruit.

La voie était libre. Ils coururent tout deux vers les marches qu'ils grimpèrent quatre à quatre. Une fois arrivés sur le balcon, Gintoki détruisit l'escalier. Ce faisant, il ne put s'empêcher de penser avec nostalgie aux évènements de la veille.

Une fois sur le toit, la ville d'Edo s'étendit sous leurs yeux. Ce panorama, Gintoki lui était familier. Il était de nombreuses fois monté observer la vue, lorsqu'il ne trouvait pas le sommeil au plus profond de la nuit, ou tout simplement pour échapper à Shinpachi ou Otose qui venaient lui chercher des noises. Or la vision qu'il avait sous les yeux ne ressemblait en rien à celle qu'il connaissait. Auparavant, la ville brillait la nuit grâce aux multiples éclairages électriques, en particulier le quartier Kabuki, qui étincelait littéralement de ses lumières colorées et tapageuses. Maintenant, certains quartiers entiers de la ville étaient plongés dans l'obscurité. Des foyers d'incendies se déclaraient ça et là, et produisaient une épaisse fumée noire, étouffés par la pluie qui avait cessé de tomber. En plein centre, le Terminal d'Oedo qui, avant, se dressait brillant de mille feux au dessus de la ville, attirant tous les vaisseaux du ciel comme des dizaines de papillons de nuit, n'était plus qu'une sinistre forme noire et inquiétante qui écrasait de son ombre le reste de la ville. Plus aucun vaisseau ne venait troubler le ciel d'Edo.

Gintoki et Otose restèrent quelques instants à observer d'un air déboussolé le spectacle qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux. Gintoki sortit de sa torpeur lorsque son regard se posa sur le quartier où habitait Otae. Il secoua la tête et prit Otose par le bras.

« Allons-y. »

Ils se mirent à progresser de toit en toit, lentement et difficilement sur les tuiles rendues glissantes par la pluie. Par chance, les maisons du quartier Kabuki étaient toutes collées les unes aux autres, et sauter de l'une à l'autre ne demandait pas des manœuvres d'équilibriste. Gintoki aurait été seul, la tâche aurait été plus aisée. Mais avec Otose, il était obligé de ralentir considérablement le rythme.

Pendant que défilaient sous ses pieds les rues dévastées, il se mit à penser à tous ceux qui y habitaient. Tous ceux qu'il connaissait. Comment s'en sortaient-ils ? Étaient-ils seulement encore en vie ?

Hasegawa, Katsura, Kyuubei, Sa-chan, le vieux Gengai, et tous les autres. Les habitants de Yoshiwara, Tsukuyo, Seita et Hinowa…

Gintoki se surprit même à penser à ces givrés du Shinsengumi…

_Shinpachi, Kagura, Otae…_

* * *

_[Ndlr : Combo Jump/Lait-Fraise/Permanente, done…]_

* * *

**À suivre_  
_**


	3. 2 - A Cheery Wave

**-2-**

**A Cheery Wave from Stranded Youngsters**

_« Ici Hanano Ana, pour Edo TV, en direct du lieu du crash. Pour les téléspectateurs qui viennent de nous rejoindre, nous vous rappelons qu'un vaisseau privé s'est écrasé à 18h30 aujourd'hui, à proximité du centre commercial d'Oedo. Nous sommes en mesure de vous fournir plus d'éléments sur cet accident. Le vaisseau serait un véhicule clandestin, non autorisé par les contrôles aériens. Nous ignorons le nombre de passagers à bord, ni le nombre de survivants, mais nous savons d'ors et déjà que six corps sans vie ont été extirpés des décombres de l'appareil. En plus des passagers, l'accident a fait pour l'instant trois morts parmi les civils, ainsi que douze blessés dont deux graves. Les secours sont sur place pour tenter de retrouver les survivants, ainsi que le Shinsengumi, qui enquête déjà sur le lieu de l'accident pour tenter de déterminer les circonstances du crash._

_J'ai ici avec moi le capitaine Haruda-san de la deuxième division du Shinsengumi. Haruda-san, pouvez-vous nous en dire un peu plus sur les éléments de l'enquête ?_

_- Et bien, d'après les appareils de contrôle, le vaisseau serait apparu sur les écrans radars du Terminal d'Edo, quelques minutes avant le crash. Il naviguait hors des couloirs aériens, et à très basse altitude. L'appareil a semblé perdre le contrôle avant de s'écraser près du centre commercial.  
__- Et savons-nous à qui appartient ce vaisseau ?  
__- Nous n'avons pas encore identifié l'appareil. Il n'est pas enregistré sur les listes, ce qui nous laisse à penser que le vaisseau était utilisé à des fins illégales.  
__- Comme de la contrebande ou du trafic de drogue ?  
__- Oui tout à fait.  
__- Avez-vous pu identifier les corps ?  
__- D'après notre médecin légiste, l'équipage semblait être composé d'extra-terrestres et d'êtres humains, ce qui conforte la théorie de l'existence probable d'un trafic illégal entre la Terre et…  
__- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?! Vite, Soko, tourne la caméra par là ! Il se passe quelque chose !  
__- Capitaine Haruda ! Capitaine ! On a un problème ! Il y avait un forcené dans le vaisseau ! On n'a pas réussi à le maîtriser, et maintenant, il attaque tout ce qui bouge !  
__- Comment-ça ? Un forcené ? Dans le vaisseau ?  
__- Oui, nous attendons vos ordres, capitaine !  
__- Mais arrêtez-le, bandes d'incapables ! Et vous, vous devriez arrêter de filmer et vous éloigner. Put- non mais chopez moi ce connard !  
__- Continue de filmer Soko ! Comme vous pouvez le voir sur nos images, un homme de l'équipage a survécu au crash. Il semble complètement perturbé et… oh mon dieu, il s'en prend aux civils ! Mais… que se passe-t-il ! C'est la panique générale ! Où est le capitaine ?... Quelle horreur ! Des agents du Shinsengumi commencent à s'en prendre aux personnes sur place et… Soko !  
__- Putain ! Hanano, y-en a un qui m'a mordu, cet enfoiré…. Qu- Merde !... Hanano ! Hanano ! Aide-moi !  
__-Soko ?! Soko ! … »_

_-…-_

Bouche bée, Shinpachi observait ce qui se déroulait sous ses yeux, à l'écran. Une seconde après le cri horrifié de la reporter, ce fut le noir total, comme un point d'orgue à la scène de confusion absolue qui venait de passer en direct à la télévision. Tout était arrivé si vite que l'information n'avait pas encore fait son chemin jusqu'à son cerveau. Ni jusqu'à celui du présentateur resté sur le plateau, et à qui on venait de passer l'antenne. On lui avait manifestement donné l'ordre d'enchaîner, mais comment garder contenance, après avoir été témoin d'une situation qui avait dégénéré en l'espace d'à peine dix secondes ? Dix secondes de chaos, de cris, et de sang… Le présentateur était blême. Quelqu'un lui parla apparemment dans son oreillette, car il sursauta comme s'il venait de se réveiller d'un long cauchemar, et tenta tant bien que mal de faire la transition.

_« Hum, n-nos envoyés spéciaux ont été manifestement pris à partie dans une émeute survenue sur le lieu de l'accident, pour des raisons encore inconnues. Voici une page de publicité, le temps de nous soyons en mesure de vous fournir de plus amples informations. »_

Le jingle publicitaire de la chaîne Edo TV remplaça le visage soulagé du présentateur. On aurait dit qu'il venait de se débarrasser d'une bombe à retardement.

Shinpachi resta immobile, alors que l'atmosphère lourde et stupéfaite du plateau de télévision laissait place à un message publicitaire coloré et tapageur. Son bras était levé, figé en plein mouvement, comme s'il venait d'être changé en statue de sel. Il était en train d'écrire une lettre à Urara, sa correspondante, quand la débandade qui avait eu lieu en direct avait capté son attention, et maintenant, son pinceau suspendu en l'air faisait pleuvoir des tâches d'encre noires sur le papier.

Il se rendit soudain compte qu'il était en train de souiller sa correspondance, et reposa bien vite son pinceau avec un juron.

« Shin-chan, surveille-moi ce langage veux-tu ? fusa de la cuisine la réprimande de sa sœur.

- Excuse-moi, Ane-ue. » répondit-il de mauvaise grâce.

Il reporta son attention sur ses activités épistolaires. Et mer-…mince… C'était déjà une épreuve en soit d'écrire une lettre et de trouver les mots qui pourraient plaire à Urara. À seize ans, entretenir une correspondance était un acte tout sauf anodin. Shinpachi avait été confronté quelques instants plus tôt à l'angoisse de la page blanche, comme à chaque fois. Il avait enfin réussi à aligner quelques lignes, quand cette interruption l'avait coupé dans son élan inspiré. Et pour ne pas arranger les choses, il devait maintenant tout réécrire. Décidément, cette journée avait décidé d'étirer jusqu'au bout son chapelet d'emmerdes.

Shinpachi n'avait toujours pas digéré les évènements qui l'avaient conduit, lui et sa sœur, à héberger Kagura pour la nuit. Il s'était fait violence, mais cette fois-ci, Gin-san avait été trop loin.

Shinpachi trempa rageusement son pinceau dans l'encrier, prêt à entamer une nouvelle page. Il ne lui avait toujours pas pardonné de s'être comporté de façon aussi négligente. Certes, il avait toujours été négligent, mais ça restait dans les limites du gérable. Et Shinpachi était continuellement derrière lui, à ramasser les pots cassés. Après tout, c'était son rôle de tsukkomi. Mais la tâche avait été trop lourde cette fois, et il avait abandonné son poste. Il secoua la tête avec regret, et ne put s'empêcher de se sentir coupable.

Si l'appartement avait maintenant vue sur rue, c'était aussi de sa faute. C'était la conjonction de comportements irresponsables, des deux partis, qui avait mené à la catastrophe.

Il soupira, secoua la tête pour chasser les images de poubelle mutante qui flottaient devant ses yeux, et se reconcentra sur sa lettre. Écrire à Urara, voilà qui lui changerait les idées. Il décida de lui raconter ses déboires, une manière pour lui d'évacuer toute sa rancœur et ses sentiments coupables.

Il était en pleine formule assassine sur son permanenté de boss, quand un objet volant ressemblant à une mini-soucoupe volante transperça le shōji avec fracas, traversa la pièce à la manière d'un frisbee lancé à toute allure, lui frôla le cou au passage, et vint se planter dans le mur d'en face. Shinpachi se redressa, et se tourna vers l'endroit où l'objet avait atterri, à savoir le mur qui donnait sur sa chambre. Il déglutit en passant une main moite sur sa gorge. À deux centimètre près, il aurait eu la tête coupée. Un frisson lui traversa le corps, du bout de ses orteils jusqu'à la pointe de ses oreilles, en passant par les branches de ses lunettes.

Il se leva, et tituba sur ses jambes tremblantes jusqu'au point d'impact, pour identifier l'objet volant en question.

Ha.

Alors comme ça, il avait failli mourir, décapité par l'édition Deluxe du single « Ta mère est une XXX », d'Otsuu-chan…

Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir, qu'une énorme boule de poils blanche déboula en défonçant ce qui restait du shōji , l'écrasa de tout son poids, et saisit le CD dans ses crocs. Sadaharu s'en retourna en remuant la queue, laissant Shinpachi littéralement encastré dans le plancher, réduit à l'état de pancake. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Traiter Otsuu-chan de cette manière ! S'extirpant du tas de lattes qui l'ensevelissaient, il traversa la pièce regonflé à bloc, dans tous les sens du terme, et mit le pied dehors, piétinant le shōji qui décidemment, n'avait rien demandé à personne. Dangereuse qu'est l'existence des shōji, dans Gintama.

Dans la cour du dojo, sous la faible lueur du soir qui tombait sur Edo, virevoltait un petit démon rouge aux cheveux flamboyants. Kagura était lancée dans un ballet endiablé avec Sadaharu, dont la fourrure blanche reflétait la lumière du crépuscule, qui faiblissait à cette heure de la journée.

Mais Shinpachi n'était pas d'humeur à la poésie. Tout ce qu'il voyait, c'était sa boîte, sa précieuse boîte aux trésors où il rangeait religieusement sa collection de CD et DVD, tous ayant bien sûr rapport de près ou de loin avec l'idole dont il était un fan acharné. Elle était à présent à moitié vide. L'autre moitié était visiblement dispersée aux quatre coins du jardin. Ici dans une gouttière, là dans un arbre...

Shinpachi observa avec horreur Kagura se saisir d'un énième CD – l'enregistrement du concert d'Otsuu-chan au Grand Dôme d'Edo, avec bonus sur les backstages – l'en débarrasser de sa boîte en plastique, et le lancer comme un frisbee à travers le jardin. Immédiatement, Sadaharu se rua à la poursuite du petit disque qui filait à la vitesse d'une torpille. Il passa au travers d'un arbre, lui découpant littéralement le tronc. Sort qu'avait failli subir le cou de Shinpachi quelques instants plus tôt. Sadaharu réussit à se saisir de l'objet avant que celui-ci ne cause plus de dégâts.

Le jeune binoclard n'eut pas le temps de réagir, que l'énorme chien blanc avait déjà broyé entre ses crocs la fragile et précieuse galette.

« Ah Shinpachi, l'interpella Kagura, remarquant sa présence. Viens voir ça ! C'est trop cool ces trucs, ça vole super bien. Attends regarde ! Sadaharu ! Va chercher ! Hein, t'as vu ?... Ben qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive Shinpachi ? T'es constipé ? »

Shinpachi était debout sur la terrasse, les poings serrés, le regard au sol. Il avait la physionomie d'une cocotte minute sifflante sur le point d'exploser. Sauf que l'explosion de ladite cocotte minute serait capable d'envoyer le couvercle en orbite parmi les anneaux de Saturne. Il allait montrer à cette bande de païens ce qu'il en coûtait de profaner ainsi les saintes reliques d'Otsuu-chan, l'objet de son adoration !

En voyant Kagura s'approcher de lui l'air innocent, tout en déballant un autre CD, il explosa, prêt à déchaîner sur l'hérétique les enfers du chef de la Garde Impériale de Terakado Tsuu.

« MA COLLECTION ! Ma précieuse collection ! Comment oses-tu traiter de la sorte mes CDs d'Otsuu-chan ! C'est un sacrilège ! Un sacrilège, tu m'entends ?! »

Il saisit Kagura par le col et la secoua comme un prunier.

« Est-ce que tu connais au moins les quatre-vingt-dix-neuf règles qui régissent la Garde Impériale ?! Espèce d'impie ! Pour avoir profané mon trésor, voici ton châtiment ! Tu va subir…

- Oh ça va ta gueule ! J'les connais pas moi, tes règles à la con ! » l'interrompit Kagura avec la douceur et la délicatesse qui la caractérisaient.

La petite Yato mis fin au discours exalté du fanatique d'un coup de poing bien senti sur le sommet du crâne qui enfonça Shinpachi de dix bons centimètres dans le sol, lui faisant découvrir pour la deuxième fois dans la soirée l'architecture des sous-bassement de son logis.

Tandis qu'il contemplait, l'air hagard, les trente-six chandelles qui défilaient devant ses yeux, Shinpachi reprenait peu à peu conscience. Il avait tendance à s'emporter quand on s'en prenait à son idole, et il avait oublié à quel point provoquer Kagura pouvait être dangereux. La petite expérience avait au moins eu le mérite de servir de piqure de rappel. Il était toujours furieux, par contre, de voir ainsi maltraitée sa collection. Il reprit ses esprits en geignant, tout en prenant garde de ne pas énerver Kagura.

« Quand même Kagura-chan, ce n'est pas des manières de traiter les affaires des autres. Tu es mon invitée, je te rappelle… »

La mort dans l'âme, il partit à la chasse aux CDs dans le jardin, pour tenter de rassembler tant bien que mal ce qui restait de sa collection. Il lui faudra du temps pour en faire le deuil.

Tout en récupérant un vinyle qui avait atterri sous la terrasse, il s'adressa à Kagura qui le regardait faire, le petit doigt enfoncé jusqu'à la garde dans sa narine droite.

« Pff, regarde-moi ça, même l'édition limitée du vinyle du tout premier single d'Otsuu-chan. Franchement Kagura, qu'est ce qu'il t'es passé par la tête ? Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on utilise un CD, voyons… »

Puis, rassemblant tout son self-control pour ne pas perdre les pédales une deuxième fois, il tenta une approche pédagogique.

« Si tu veux, tout à l'heure, je te montrerai comment on s'en sert, tu veux bien ? »

Kagura envoya sur le sol le fruit de ses explorations nasales, et jeta sur lui un regard désintéressé.

« Je sais déjà m'en servir Patsuan, pas la peine de me prendre pour une imbécile…  
- Ah oui ? Alors pourquoi…  
- Gin-chan m'a toujours dit, dans la vie, on apprend de ses expériences. Et l'expérience que je viens de mener m'a clairement démontré que tes machins sont parfaits pour lancer à Sadaharu…  
- Qu…  
- Même qu'il adore ça !  
- Mais ce n'est pas l'utilisation normale d'un CD !  
- En cas d'attaque ennemi, le CD peut même servir de projectile, pour décapiter tes adversaires.  
- OUI, JE SAIS TRÈS BIEN, ESPÈCE DE MANIAQUE !  
- Ils sont à usage unique par contre. Il faut donc en prévoir en grande quantité…  
- Ne me dit pas que tu comptes attaquer toute une armée à coup de CD ?!  
- Ils ont aussi leur utilité en temps de paix. Comme couteau de cuisine par exemple. Je suis sûre qu'on peut aussi s'en servir comme épluche-légume !  
- Kagura, ne me dit pas que tu as essayé…  
- Et pour votre usage intime et privé, le petit trou central peut même servir à faire passer votre… »

Kagura s'interrompit, et se tourna vers Shinpachi, l'air écœuré.

« Shinpachi, tu me déçois beaucoup tu sais… »

La remarque fut assez suggestive pour que Shinpachi sente ses joues devenir rouge pivoine.

« Qu'est ce que tu vas insinuer par là ! C'est dégueulasse ! Tu t'imagines peut-être que ma **** est à ce point minuscule pour passer par là ?! Comment peux-tu avoir une aussi faible opinion de moi ? Et d'abord, comment t'es au courant de ce genre de chose ? Ce sont des trucs de mecs, ça !  
- Ben, j'ai vu un jour Gin-chan le faire avec un aspirateur…  
- Un aspirat-…  
- Oui, même que j'ai voulu lui dire que c'est pas comme ça qu'on s'en servait, mais l'aspirateur a fait un bruit bizarre, et après ça, Gin-chan a marché en canard pendant trois jours… »

_Ah. C'est donc pour ça que l'aspirateur aspirait moins bien ces derniers temps…_ se dit Shinpachi. Il chassa bien vite les images qui défilaient devant ses yeux en agitant frénétiquement ses mains, comme pour chasser une mouche imaginaire.

« Ça suffit Kagura ! Ce ne sont pas des choses qui devraient sortir de la bouche d'une gamine de quatorze ans !  
- C'est bon, arrête de faire ta sainte nitouche… J'ai découvert où tu planques tes magazines pornos. C'est la même cachette que celle de Gin-chan. Vous les mecs manquez cruellement d'originalité…  
- Mais qu'est ce que tu es allé foutre dans ma chambre au juste ?! » Il n'en revenait pas que la cachette que lui et Gin-san s'étaient donné tant de mal à trouver ait été repérée si facilement.

Il était en train de faire de l'hyperventilation devant une Kagura qui le regardait d'un air conquérant, quand Otae mit fin à la dispute en rameutant tout le monde à table. Shinpachi et Kagura échangèrent un regard qui en dit plus qu'un long discours. Enfin un point sur lequel ils étaient tout deux d'accord… Ils quittèrent le jardin pour se diriger vers la figure toute puissante de Shimura Otae. L'aura terrifiante qui émanait d'elle les promettait à une mort dans la douleur s'ils ne se mettaient pas à table dans les dix secondes. Traînant les pieds, Kagura marmonna,

« M'en fiche, j'ai ma réserve de sukonbu…  
- Pense à moi alors, qui dois subir ça à longueur de temps…  
- Qu'entends-je ? s'enquit Otae avec un sourire qui n'avait rien de charmant.  
- Rien ! Rien du tout Ane-ue ! » s'empressa de répondre Shinpachi, désireux de désamorcer tout malentendu potentiel.

Ils s'installèrent tous autour de la table. Une jolie table, dressée comme pour dire « T'as vu, on a une invitée, alors j'ai mis les petits plats dans les grands ! ». Un bien bel effort, mais dont la finalité était broyée en minuscules petits morceaux et passée sous un rouleau compresseur. La matière noire, qu'elle soit présentée dans un service en porcelaine de Chine peinte à la main, ou dans une barquette en plastique, restait de la matière noire…

Shinpachi regarda son assiette avec un soupir, qui se transforma bien vite en nausée. Kagura appela discrètement Sadaharu à se poster derrière elle, avec l'espoir manifeste de lui refiler le contenu de son assiette. Otae quant à elle, contemplait la scène avec l'air satisfait d'une matriarche devant sa maisonnée.

« Itadakimasu ! »

Pendant que chacun se concentrait sur son plat, Shinpachi invoqua toute son imagination pour trouver un moyen de vider son assiette sans que son contenu ne franchisse la barrière de ses lèvres. Rude tâche, car sous son air de ne pas y toucher, Otae veillait au grain. Il était en train de béta-tester mentalement une stratégie consistant à verser intégralement son repas dans son pantalon avec la rapidité d'un ninja, quand un message télévisé attira leur attention.

C'était une conférence de presse du vieux Matsudaira, le Chef Suprême des forces de polices d'Edo. Derrière un pupitre et une nuée de micros, il répondait aux questions des journalistes en mâchonnant un mégot de cigarette éteint.

_« Je ne vous cache pas que la situation est grave. Nous avons déjà perdu certains quartiers du centre ville, mais nous réussissons à garder le contrôle tant que nous parvenons à endiguer le phénomène. Toutes nos troupes sont sur place pour contenir le flux des agresseurs et empêcher la propagation de la maladie. Nous avons également évacué les quartiers à proximités des foyers de contagion.  
__- Donc, vous nous affirmez qu'il s'agit bien d'une maladie.  
__- Oui, c'est une maladie, un virus, un microbe, peu importe. Nos scientifiques y travaillent, mais à première vue, la chose semble se transmettre par le sang, de contaminé à personne saine.  
__- Les contaminés semblent s'en prendre aux autres êtres humains, en les mordant, et en les dévorant. Est-ce là une manifestation de la maladie, une forme de cannibalisme, ou une sorte d'instinct de conservation ?  
__- Nous n'en savons pas plus, si ce n'est que les contaminés ne s'attaquent qu'aux autres êtres humains. Après une morsure, un homme sain est irrémédiablement contaminé.  
__- Les « contaminés » comme vous les appelez, sont-ils vivants, ou sont-ils une espèce de zombie, des morts revenus à la vie ?  
__- Non, d'après les observations des scientifiques, les contaminés sont bien vivants, ils ne réagissent pas à la douleur, mais ne reviennent pas à la vie une fois mort.  
__- Est-ce curable ?  
__- Nous ne sommes pas en mesure de répondre à cette question, nos scientifiques sont sur le coup, je peux vous l'assurer. La seule solution que nous ayons pour le moment est l'élimination des contaminés. Nous n'avons pour l'instant aucun espoir de guérison. Une personne contaminée cesse définitivement d'être celle qu'elle était, ne l'oubliez pas. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excusez, je suis attendu sur le terrain. La conférence est terminée.  
__- Matsudaira-san, Matsudaira-san, une dernière question ! »_

Le vieux Matsudaira disparut, et laissa place à un plateau de télévision.

_« Voilà, c'était en direct la conférence de presse du Chef des armées. Nous vous rappelons pour les téléspectateurs qui viennent de nous rejoindre, que le pays traverse actuellement l'une des plus grosses crises de ses dernières années. Une maladie d'origine inconnue pouvant s'apparenter à la rage s'est propagée à toute allure à travers certains quartiers d'Edo. Le point de départ de la contagion serait le lieu du crash ayant eu lieu cet après-midi. Les personnes contaminées présentent un comportement extrêmement violent, s'attaquent aux civils et pratiquent le cannibalisme. Les troupes militaires de la ville sont sur le front pour tenter d'enrayer la propagation de la maladie, qui je vous le rappelle, se transmet par le sang et la salive. Nous avons également d'après nos sources, recensé d'autres foyers de contagion dans les villes alentours._

_Ah, je reçois à l'instant un message officiel du gouvernement, qui conseille à tous les citoyens de se barricader chez eux jusqu'à résolution de la crise. Évitez à tout prix le contact avec les contaminés. Je répète, restez chez vous, ne sortez sous aucun prétexte ! »_

Otae mit fin au discours paniqué du journaliste en éteignant la télévision sous les regards choqués de Shinpachi et Kagura.

« Quel dommage que j'ai fait enlever le mode Forteresse du dojo, il nous aurait été utile, cette fois-ci… » dit-elle d'un calme olympien. Shinpachi ne se souvenait que trop du dispositif dont Otae avait équipé le dojo. Censé repousser les harceleurs éventuels, il n'avait réussi qu'à tuer (un peu) Gintoki, en convalescence chez les Shimura (Épisode 62). Trop cher à entretenir, il avait été retiré, heureusement pour un certain gorille ne serait plus de ce monde si cela avait été le cas contraire.

« Ane-ue, ce n'est pas le moment de plaisanter ! Tu l'as bien entendu ! Il y a des espèces de trucs dehors qui s'en prennent aux gens !  
- Oui Shinpachi, je ne suis pas sourde !  
- Anego, Shinpachi, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?  
- De mauvaises personnes veulent attaquer le dojo et s'en prendre à nous, Kagura-chan. Je m'en vais les accueillir à bras ouverts, moi ! Ils vont découvrir l'hospitalité façon Shimura Otae !  
- Attends Anego ! Je viens avec toi ! On va leur foutre la pâtée !  
- Attendez, attendez ! Ane-ue, Kagura-chan, vous avez entendu ? C'est contagieux, je pense qu'il ne vaut mieux pas s'en approcher ! »

Peine perdue. Otae avait déjà saisi son naginata et se dirigeait dehors, prête à en découdre, suivie de près par Kagura qui se retroussait les manches, remontée comme un coucou suisse. Shinpachi soupira, et décida de suivre le mouvement, en s'armant d'une poêle à frire.

Il faisait déjà nuit noire dehors, et de lourds nuages gorgés de pluie menaçaient de craquer à tout moment au dessus de leur tête. Il ne régnait rien d'autre qu'un épais silence, troublé par le cricri des cigales et des criquets. A l'affût du moindre bruit, Shinpachi tendit l'oreille, et finit par repérer au plus profond de la nuit, une lointaine, très lointaine, sirène de police. Kagura sauta sur le muret avec légèreté et observa les alentours. Elle redescendit avec un visage déconfit, comme si on venait de lui ôter le pain de la bouche.

« Y a rien, que dalle…  
- Tu n'as rien vu dehors ? Pas de type au comportement suspect ? demanda Otae.  
- Personne, Anego. Y a pas un chat dehors.  
- Tout le monde a dû suivre les conseils donnés à la télé…  
- Bien sûr que tout le monde s'est mis à l'abri ! » explosa Shinpachi. Il ne comprenait pas comment les filles faisaient pour rester aussi calme. « Il y a des putain de… zombies -le mot lui écorcha la langue- qui se trimballent dans les rue d'Edo ! Faut vous réveiller un peu !  
- Anego, anego, et si on jouait à Fort Alamo ? Toi, tu serais le Commandant Travis et moi Davy Crockett, et on se battrait contre l'armée mexicaine ! Ce serait cool non ?- ABSOLUMENT PAS ! Et puis d'où est-ce que tu sors cette référence à la con ? C'est pas parce que l'auteur a une piètre connaissance de l'Histoire du Japon que tu dois te prendre pour une révolutionnaire Texane ! Et puis d'abord, tu as une idée de comment a fini Davy Crockett ? MAL ! Alors si vous voulez pas finir en pâté pour zombie, on ferait mieux de commencer à s'organiser ! Et puis merde ! Faites comme vous voulez, moi, je vais au dojo chercher de quoi me battre. Ne laissez pas les mexicains envahir le Fort pendant mon absence. »

À bout de nerfs, Shinpachi se dirigea comme il l'avait annoncé vers le dojo, où il entreposait un stock de sabres en bois, laissés à l'abandon depuis la mort de son père. Il n'y avait plus que lui qui s'en servait, s'entraînant tous les jours sans relâche à l'art du sabre. Il entendit s'éloigner la discussion enflammée de Kagura et Ane-ue, qui établissaient manifestement une stratégie défensive de haut vol spéciale anti-zombie.

Il traversa la cour l'esprit en ébullition. Une invasion de zombie… Et si c'était tout simplement une invasion d'ersatz de Roy-san comme lors de cet épisode stupide pour les trente ans de Kochikame… ? Non. Ça avait l'air sérieux cette fois-ci. De vrais zombies, qui te courent après pour te transformer en yakiniku, et que, même que s'ils te mordent, ben tu deviens comme eux… Shinpachi rit nerveusement.

_C'est un peu trop cliché tout ça… _réfléchit-il. _Matsudaira-san avait dit lors de son discours que c'était une maladie, que les personnes affectées n'étaient en fait pas mortes, mais juste contaminées par un virus. Ce n'est pas vraiment des zombies ni des morts vivants au final. Juste des types atteints d'une sorte de fièvre cérébrale. C'est ce qui arrive quand on a un cerveau. Peut-être faut-il juste leur faire lire un best-seller pour que tout revienne à la normale… Dans tous les cas, il y a donc moyen que l'on trouve un remède non ? _

Shinpachi osait espérer qu'au même moment, une équipe de brillants scientifiques travaillaient avec acharnement dans des locaux top-secrets du Bakufu pour mettre au point un vaccin, un remède ou un truc du genre…

Tandis qu'une foule de questions dansait le pogo dans sa caboche, Shinpachi pénétra dans le vieux dojo et se dirigea d'un pas assuré malgré l'obscurité vers le baquet rempli de bokuto. Il en saisit un par le manche et le glissa dans sa ceinture. Puis, après un moment d'hésitation, il prit le baquet à deux mains, et renversa son contenu sur le plancher. Les bokuto retentirent sur le parquet avec fracas, et l'écho se répercuta contre les murs du dojo. Sans hésiter, Shinpachi tendit les bras dans le baquet, et en souleva le fond à mains nues. Ce n'était qu'un simple panneau de bois, qui dissimulait un double-fond. Là, se trouvait le wakizashi de son père, la seule lame que les Amantos n'avaient pas emportée lors de leur perquisition. Elle était restée cachée là tout ce temps, et Shinpachi avait estimé que c'était le bon moment pour s'en servir. Au moins par mesure de sécurité. Non pas qu'il prévoyait de tuer des gens avec, c'était juste _au cas où…_

En sortant du dojo, Shinpachi constata que les filles étaient en pleine effervescence. Kagura avait barricadé le portail avec les arbres qu'elle avait découpés lors de sa petite partie de jeu avec Sadaharu, et Otae patrouillait autour du mur d'enceinte à la recherche d'une brèche éventuelle.

Il avait l'impression de se préparer pour un long siège. Pour l'instant, il ne se passait rien. Le quartier semblait silencieux. Combien de temps leur faudrait-il pour atteindre le quartier Kabuki ? Le poids inhabituel du bokuto attaché à sa taille le fit penser à Gintoki. Il se demandait où le samurai allait passer la soirée… Sûrement dans un salon de Pachinko, à dépenser les dernières piécettes qui lui restaient, pour ensuite investir ses maigres gains potentiels dans une bouteille de saké qui lui garantirait une bonne cuite… Schéma classique. Le binoclard soupira en pensant à la fois où il avait dû récupérer son boss en calebars, ivre mort dans une benne à ordure.

Il s'inquiéta l'espace d'un instant de la possibilité d'un Gintoki pété comme un coing faisant face à une armée de zombies dégénérés. Inquiétude qui disparut aussi rapidement qu'elle était venue. Gintoki était parfaitement capable de faire face au danger, même dans un état rendu vulnérable par l'alcool. Au pire s'il était trop torché, il pourrait toujours tenter de passer pour l'un d'entre eux…

Mais là où était le problème, c'est qu'il fallait maintenant composer sans lui. La responsabilité tomba brutalement aussi lourde qu'une chape de plomb sur ses frêles épaules d'adolescent. Le dojo était passé sous sa protection, ainsi que Kagura et Otae. Quoique ces deux dernières n'avaient pas vraiment besoin d'un garde du corps, bien au contraire.

Shinpachi inspira nerveusement. Il allait devoir être à la hauteur. Le contact du wakizashi caché dans les plis de son kimono le rassura.

Tandis qu'il se baissait pour ramasser sa caisse de CDs restée dehors, il sentit une goutte de pluie tomber dans le creux de son cou. Il se releva sous une fine pluie dont l'intensité augmentait de seconde en seconde, et se tourna vers les filles, aveuglé par les minuscules gouttelettes qui s'accumulaient sur les verres de ses lunettes.

Kagura sauta du mur où elle était perchée, et se précipita vers le dojo en sifflant Sadaharu. Otae fit de même, et ils coururent tous se mettre à l'abri des trombes d'eaux qui s'abattaient sur Edo.

Profitant de l'agitation générale et d'un moment d'inattention de sa sœur, Shinpachi se dirigea furtivement vers la cuisine. Ils avaient interrompu leur repas pour ces travaux de fortification, mais à présent, Shinpachi commençait à ressentir les effets –bruyants- de son abstinence alimentaire dictée par son instinct de survie.

Quand il fut de retour dans la pièce à vivre, Kagura était en train de s'empiffrer de matière noire. Le vide intersidéral de son estomac devait être proche du néant pour qu'elle puisse tolérer de telles horreurs. La petite Yato était d'ailleurs la seule personne à la connaissance de Shinpachi capable d'ingurgiter _ça_. Otae de son côté, contemplait d'un air circonspect l'écran de la télévision alors qu'elle passait les chaînes en revue les unes après les autres.

Sentant la présence silencieuse de son frère derrière elle, elle se retourna et le regarda d'un air qui, pour la première fois de la soirée, paraissait inquiet.

« Toutes les chaînes sont coupées. Il n'y en a plus une qui émet.  
- Peut-être ont-ils dû tout simplement évacuer leurs locaux, par mesure de précaution. » répondit Shinpachi en s'asseyant.

Il s'efforçait de paraître rassurant, envers sa sœur, mais aussi envers lui-même. La vérité était qu'il était mort de trouille. Il n'y avait rien de pire que de rester dans l'anticipation d'une catastrophe imminente, sans aucunes nouvelles du monde extérieur. Que se passait-il dans les rues d'Edo ? Combien de contaminés ? Combien de morts ? Allait-on vers la résolution, ou vers la crise ? La situation était-elle sous contrôle, ou tournait-elle à l'apocalypse ? Comment s'en sortaient les gens qu'il connaissait ? Rester dans l'ignorance et l'expectation l'insupportait. L'inactivité forcée de son corps, obligé de subir l'inertie d'une attente insupportable, ne faisait qu'amplifier comme en compensation l'activité de son cerveau en ébullition. Pessimiste de nature, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'imaginer nombre de scénarios catastrophes à faire pâlir d'envie Rolan Emerich.

Ce fut la sensation du regard de sa sœur posé sur lui qui le fit revenir à l'instant présent. Celle-ci le dévisageait de ses yeux noisette qui se voulaient rassurants, mais qui trahissaient son inquiétude. Il se rendit compte que sa position, à genoux, les poings serrés sur ses cuisses à tel point que les jointures de ses articulations blanchissaient, et son visage tourné vers le sol, ne dégageait pas l'aura apaisante qu'il aurait souhaité.

Comment voulait-il prétendre protéger ceux qu'il aimait, alors qu'il n'était pas capable de se contrôler lui-même ? Gintoki aurait su quoi faire dans cette situation. Ce mec, aussi désinvolte puisse-t-il paraître, avait toujours une solution à tout. Tout paraissait si simple quand il était là…

Shinpachi leva les yeux vers sa sœur, qui sembla comprendre sa détresse, car elle esquissa un petit sourire. Le genre de sourire qui illuminait son visage, ainsi que ceux qui se trouvaient à ses côtés.

Elle lui faisait confiance, et lui, il était le dernier des imbéciles.

« Anegooooo ! J'ai mal au biiiiide ! »

* * *

Shinpachi fut réveillé en sursaut par une série de bruits sourds. Il regarda autour de lui, légèrement désorienté, un filet de bave pendouillant de sa bouche. Il ramassa ses lunettes qui avaient glissé de son nez pendant qu'il dormait, et regarda autour de lui. Il ne se souvenait plus trop à quel moment le sommeil avait eu raison de lui. Lui et Otae avait veillé jusque tard dans la nuit, après que Kagura se fut endormi, mais rien ne s'était produit.

À ses côtés, sous le kotatsu, Ane-ue semblait dormir profondément, tandis que Kagura était debout, en train d'essayer de calmer Sadaharu qui ne tenait plus en place. À la vue du gros chien blanc, le poil hérissé, et tous crocs dehors, Shinpachi sentit ses entrailles se tordre douloureusement. D'un coup d'œil vers l'extérieur, il identifia immédiatement l'origine du vacarme qui l'avait réveillé. Des tambourinements sourds ébranlaient le portail du dojo. La pluie qui avait cessé permit à Shinpachi de reconnaître une voix provenant de derrière le mur. Kagura l'avait entendue aussi apparemment, car elle se tourna vers lui d'un air interrogateur.

« Shinpachi, il y a quelqu'un dehors. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Anego m'a dit de ne laisser rentrer personne... »

Les appels se firent pressants, et le ton haussa, si bien qu'ils pouvaient maintenant clairement distinguer une voix appelant à l'aide.

« AIDEZ-MOI ! OUVREZ CETTE PORTE ! ILS ARRIVENT ! JE VAIS ME FAIRE BOUFFER ! OUVREZ, JE VOUS EN SUPPLIE PAR PITIE ! »

Kagura se précipita en avant, suivie par Sadaharu. Shinpachi bondit à ses trousses en criant :

« Kagura-chan, NON ! Les portes sont barricadées, tu ne peux pas les ouvrir ! Qui sait ce qu'il se trouve derrière ! »

« AU SECOURS ! QUELQU'UN ! »

Maintenant qu'il s'approchait du mur, Shinpachi entendit clairement au bout de la rue des rugissements qui n'avaient rien d'humain. On aurait dit qu'un troupeau de bêtes sauvages descendait à pleine vitesse l'étroite ruelle pour prendre leur dojo d'assaut.

Kagura bondit en souplesse sur le mur d'enceinte, immédiatement suivie par Shinpachi qui se hissa tant bien que mal à ses côtés. Sadaharu, resté en bas, ne cessait d'aboyer furieusement.

A la porte se tenait un homme, le visage trempé de sueur, les yeux exorbités par une peur sans nom. Il martelait la porte en bois à s'en écorcher les poings. Il semblait exténué, comme s'il venait de courir le marathon.

Shinpachi leva les yeux vers la rue qui lui faisait face, et c'est alors qu'il les vit.

Une armée de contaminée, si volumineuse qu'elle prenait toute la largeur de la chaussée, arrivait à vive allure. Les individus qui la composaient avaient l'air d'être humains, à la différence près qu'ils avaient la mâchoire barbouillée de sang. Leur comportement semblait plus animal qu'autre chose. Ils galopaient à une vitesse impressionnante, se marchant les uns sur les autres. Quelques individus plus rapides se détachèrent du groupe et ne furent bientôt qu'à quelques mètres du dojo.

L'homme se retourna avec horreur, puis les regarda d'un air désespéré.

« Par pitié… » dit-il d'une voix qui n'était plus qu'un couinement implorant.

Kagura s'agenouilla et tendit la main, invitant l'homme à la prendre et à monter sur le muret.

« Dépêchez-vous ! » hurla Shinpachi.

L'homme saisit la main au moment même où un contaminé se jetait sur son dos. Kagura tenta de le hisser, mais le zombie se cramponnait à ses jambes et fut très vite rejoint par ses congénères. L'homme hurlait de douleur alors qu'il se faisait mordre de toute part.

Kagura tenait toujours fermement sa main.

« Kagura ! Lâche-le ! On ne peut plus rien pour lui ! LÂCHE-LE !

- Je peux pas ! Il s'agrippe ! Sa main serre trop fort !

- Alors tire ! Tire de toutes tes forces ! »

C'est ce qu'elle fit.

Elle tira.

Elle récupéra dans sa main ce qu'il restait de l'homme, c'est-à-dire, la moitié d'un avant-bras.

Kagura agita frénétiquement son bras avec un cri de dégoût pour se débarrasser de la chose qui se cramponnait à son poignet.

Puis Shinpachi regarda avec horreur un zombie se détourner du festin qui se déroulait en contrebas, pour porter son attention sur le paquet de chair fraîche perché sur le muret.

« Kagura-chan, on descend. VITE ! »

Trop tard. Déjà une masse de zombie se pressait contre les murs, tentant d'escalader les parois en se montant les uns sur les autres. Il fallait les repousser, sinon, ils atteindraient le sommet et envahiraient la cour. Shinpachi vit sa sœur grimper à ses côtés, finalement réveillée par le vacarme.

« On dirait que ça a commencé ! Tenez la position ! Il ne faut pas qu'ils franchissent ce mur ! »

Déjà, Kagura distribuait une pluie de coups de poing et de pied. Mais rien ne semblait faire faiblir ces zombies qui ne cessaient de se relever. Shinpachi dégaina son boken et se mit à frapper tout ce qui passait à sa portée. Otae, avec son naginata, découpait les corps et les têtes.

Shinpachi pouvait voir leur visage, maintenant qu'ils étaient plus proches que jamais. Des visages humains, déformés par la folie, à la peau d'une pâleur de cadavre, et les yeux déments, injectés de sang. Des personnes qui étaient autrefois des amis, des voisins. Mais ils n'avaient pas le choix. C'était eux ou lui.

Il se tourna vers Kagura et s'inquiéta de voir ses poings ensanglantés. La conscience du danger le frappa soudain avec brutalité.

« Kagura-chan ! Tu ne devrais pas te battre à main nue !

- Hein ? Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle en mettant au tapis un zombie d'un coup de poing dans la mâchoire. Ouch !

- Quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

- Je me suis fait mal en frappant. Je pense que je me suis coupée sur quelque chose. » gémit Kagura en pressant sa main contre son ventre.

A ses mots, Shinpachi sentit son cœur s'arrêter. Il repoussa violemment les zombies qui s'accumulaient au sommet du mur, faisant dégringoler la montagne de corps qui se pressait contre la paroi.

Puis il se tourna vers Kagura en déglutissant. Il eut l'impression d'avaler un glaçon.

« Kagura-chan, ça va ? Montre moi-ça ! » dit-il d'une voix dont il s'efforçait de contrôler en vain le tremblement. A côté de lui, Otae, lame suspendue, observait la scène avec inquiétude.

« Oui, ça va je crois. C'est juste une égratignure, je... Shinpachi, j'ai… froid, ça tourne… »

Shinpachi rattrapa au dernier moment la petite Yato qui faillit tomber de l'autre côté du mur. Mais déjà, les zombies en contrebas se réorganisaient et recommençaient leur ascension.

Il regarda avec hébétement Kagura qui reposait inconsciente dans ses bras.

« Shinpachi ! »

La voix d'Otae résonna lointaine aux oreilles du garçon.

« SHINPACHI ! Donne-moi Kagura-chan, je vais la mettre à l'abri. Toi, tu gardes ta position ! »

Shinpachi tendit comme dans un demi-rêve le corps flasque et sans vie de la petite fille. Il était en état de choc.

Otae sauta et emmena Kagura au dojo, suivie par Sadaharu qui pleurait sa maîtresse. Shinpachi fut laissé seul avec les zombies, dont les grognements le tirèrent de sa torpeur accablée.

Il savait ce qu'il était arrivé à Kagura. Il savait ce que cela impliquait, et ses coups en étaient décuplés. Il tira le wakizashi de son kimono, et se mit à frapper à deux mains, le katana dans l'une, le bokuto dans l'autre.

A la stupeur succéda la rage et la fureur. La fureur de n'avoir put protéger son amie. De n'avoir pas réalisé à temps.

Il se détestait.

Il les haïssait.

Il les frappait avec toute la violence qu'il pouvait mettre dans ses coups. Mais peu importe le nombre de zombies qui tombaient, il y en avait toujours d'autres qui prenaient leur place, attirés des environs par le vacarme. Ils étaient plus d'une trentaine en contrebas et Shinpachi ne pouvait les gérer seul.

Ils commençaient à prendre le dessus. Shinpachi, aveuglé par la colère et les larmes qui commençaient à gonfler dans ses yeux, ne savait plus où donner de la tête.

Le découragement succéda à la fureur. Il ne pouvait plus les retenir. Il ne pouvait plus retenir les morts-vivants, ni les larmes qui coulèrent sur ses joues.

Dans un élan de désespoir, il sauta au bas du mur côté rue, pour tenter d'attirer les contaminés vers lui. Il pouvait au moins sauver sa sœur, en attirant les zombies loin du dojo.

Tous tournèrent la tête vers lui. Abandonnant l'escalade du muret, la horde de zombies se précipita à ses trousses, alors qu'il courait comme un dératé, dans l'espoir de mettre le plus de distance possible entre lui et le dojo. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas les semer, alors quand il fut à une distance suffisante, il se retourna, les deux armes à la main, et fit face à l'armée dégénérée qui fonçait sur lui en hurlant.

Il s'apprêtait à subir l'impact, quand une tornade argentée surgit de nulle part.

Deux secondes plus tard, les zombies étaient à terre.

Shinpachi tomba à genou. Malgré le brouillard de poussière et de larmes qui troublait sa vue, il reconnut sans peine l'homme qui se tenait au milieu du carnage, et qui venait de lui sauver la vie.

« Gin-san… »

* * *

**À Suivre**

* * *

_**Petit bonus. Hommage à la scène mythique du lancer de vinyle du film **_**Shaun Of The Dead**_**.**_

_« Bonjour et bienvenue dans notre rubrique : _**Survivre en territoire Zombie !** _Je suis Pachie !  
__- Et moi Gura !  
__- Aujourd'hui nous allons vous apprendre à éliminer à distance les méchants zombies à l'aide de CDs ! Gura, le cobaye est-il prêt ?  
__- Tout à fait mon cher Pachie ! Je vous présente notre sujet d'expérience, appelons le… au hasard, Hideaki Sorachi, splendide spécimen de zombie, désigné volontaire pour participer à cette expérimentation. Bonjour, Sorachi-san.  
__- Grouaahahbleuarrggh  
__- Arrêtez de tirer sur cette chaîne, Sorachi-san, vous êtes ridicule. Bien, Gura, avez-vous les projectiles en question ?  
__- Les voici ! Maintenant, petite démonstration… L'objectif est de viser les organes vitaux avec le CD en le lançant comme un frisbee. Cinquante points pour la tête et l'entrejambe, et dix points pour les autres parties du corps… Donc, vous prenez le CD comme ceci et…  
__- Kagura-chan ! C'est le dernier album d'Otsuu-chan ! Non non non non, n'y touche pas !  
__- Mais arrête Pachie, reste dans ton rôle, t'es en train de tout foirer !  
__- Ok mais ça suffit avec mes CDs là, ils ont assez morflé pendant le chapitre ! Regarde, j'ai plein d'autres CDs qui ne sont pas d'Otsuu-chan, on n'a qu'à faire le tri et balancer les plus moisis…  
__- D'accord, mais tu continues à m'appeler Gura !  
__- Oui, oui Gura. Tiens, regarde-moi ça. Un single du DJ O'Zura, _Joui Ga Joy_, on garde ou pas ?  
__- On balance ! Ouuaiiiis, en pleine face, cinquante points du premier coup !  
__- Tiens, regarde un peu celui-là, un live des Diamond Perfume au grand stade d'Oedo… Mince, c'est moi ou la jaquette me semble extrêmement familière… ?  
__- Un CD d'Anego ! Vire tes sales pattes, c'est pour moi ! Tiens, regarde plutôt celui-là…  
__- _Strawberry Fields Forever _de Gintoki McCartney…  
__- …  
__- …  
__- …  
__- …  
__- … OUAAH EN PLEIN DANS LES COUILLES ! ET CINQUANTE POINTS DE PLUS POUR MOUAHAHAHAHA !  
__- Eh mais c'est pas juste Kagura-chan ! Tu as lancé deux fois d'affilée !  
__- Je t'ai dit de m'appeler Gura, merde Pachie ! Tiens, le prochain c'est pour toi. Qu'est ce que c'est que ce truc… le single _Suck my Mayonnaise_, des Red Hot Toshi Peppers…  
__- ON JETE !  
__- Arg, t'es pas doué Pachie. Le shoji du voisin ne compte pas. Zéro point !  
__- Je demande un deuxième essai ! C'est quoi cette fois ? Le single _Rehab_, de Tsukuyo Winehouse… ça craint sévère ! Allez, j'envoie la sauce !  
__- Ah, dix points, il y a du mieux, on progresse Pachie, on progresse ! À moi ! Voyons voir… le dernier album des Arctic Gorillas…  
__- Balance.  
__- Et encore cinquante points ! Alala, c'est même plus drôle à la longue…  
__- À mon tour… tiens, c'est quoi ça ? _I Am a Wicked Child_ du groupe Radiokita…  
__- AAAAARGGGL COUPEZ ! COUPEZ !_

_- … »_

* * *

_**Dans le prochain épisode, une cave, le retour les Blues Brothers, et la souffrance d'un cuir chevelu.**_

_Les crédits du passage sur les best-sellers vont à _Jane Lane_.__ Merci Jane._

_Je cherche encore d'où j'ai sorti cette référence à Fort Alamo. Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, ça me fait penser à Boule et Bill._

_Pour ceux que ça intéresse, et aussi pour rétablir une injustice, les titres des chapitres sont des chansons d'un seul et même groupe. Il se trouve que je suis une chia*se pour trouver des titres corrects, donc pour pas trop me fouler, je regarde des noms de chansons dans mon répertoire. Il se trouve que j'aime beaucoup les titres de ce groupe en particulier, et donc j'essaye de faire en sorte d'en choisir qui ont rapport de près ou de loin (enfin surtout de loin) avec le contenu du chapitre. Voilà voilà._

_Merci à Kaeru18 pour la review :)_


	4. 3 - May Nothing But Happiness

_J'ai rien à dire, c'est juste pour que le -3- soit centré :). Ha._

* * *

**-3-**

**May Nothing but Happiness Come Through Your Door**

De sa planque, il pouvait tout voir. Il pouvait voir des vagues de créatures n'ayant d'humaine que la forme déferler dans les rues du quartier Kabuki. De son point de vue, les trombes d'eau qui se déversaient sans fin sur Edo rendaient les formes floues et brouillées, et toute âme qui vive ne semblait plus qu'une ombre à demi matérielle, errant hors de l'espace et du temps derrière un épais rideau de pluie. Ce temps d'apocalypse contribuait à rendre la situation encore plus irréelle et terrifiante. Le tambourinement incessant et hypnotique des gouttes d'eau se gravait obstinément dans son crâne.

Tandis qu'il observait les rues envahies, il tira nerveusement sur sa cigarette.

Putain de merde. Sa dernière taffe. Il voulut en profiter un maximum quitte à s'en brûler les doigts.

Il avait trouvé refuge dans une cave du quartier Kabuki. Un soupirail donnant sur l'extérieur lui permettait d'observer la rue, à quelques centimètres au dessus de l'asphalte détrempé. Il ne pouvait pas détourner les yeux de l'extérieur, car même si le spectacle qu'il offrait était digne d'une fin du monde, c'était aussi la seule source de lumière. La cave était sinon plongée dans l'obscurité et l'eau qui coulait à travers l'ouverture commençait à lui tremper les pieds.

Il ne savait pas trop comment il avait réussi à échapper au carnage. Il se souvenait juste avoir couru, couru, couru, pour finalement atterrir ici. Peut-être que tout ce temps passé à vivre dehors comme un mendiant avait aiguisé ses instincts de survie…

Non, 'fallait pas se la péter non plus. S'il était toujours entier, c'était surtout qu'il connaissait toutes les bonnes planques du quartier chaud. Il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où il s'était retrouvé, endetté jusqu'au cou, avec une bande de Yakuzas surexcités collés à ses basques. Avec l'expérience, il avait fini par connaître les moindres recoins où il pouvait échapper à ses créanciers, et, à la limite, passer la nuit sans trop se geler le cul.

Tout était fini à présent. Les compteurs étaient remis à zéro.

Même s'il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas rester éternellement dans son refuge, il supposait qu'il y était en sécurité pour un moment. Du moins, il se plaisait à le croire, et se rassurait en se disant que des hordes de créatures dégénérées lui étaient passées sous le nez, à quelques centimètres de lui sans le voir. Il avait de toute façon l'habitude de passer inaperçu…

Les gens lui étaient toujours passés devant sans le voir, sans lui prêter attention. A croire qu'il était transparent. Encore aujourd'hui, c'était comme s'il n'existait pas. Mais les rôles étaient inversés.

Les gens qui auparavant s'obstinaient à nier son existence n'étaient plus que des fantômes qui erraient sans but. Un peu comme lui à l'époque.

Une loque, un zombie. Voilà ce qu'il avait été. Mais aujourd'hui, en dépit de la situation désespérée dans laquelle il était, il ne put s'empêcher de ressentir un étrange sentiment de jubilation.

Il était vivant. Lui.

En fait, il ne s'était jamais senti aussi vivant. Il analysait la situation avec un détachement et un calme qui le surprit lui-même. Comme si le sentiment d'être la seule âme qui vive dans le quartier lui conférait une sorte de pouvoir qui le rendait capable de survivre à tout, en lui accordant le don d'omniscience.

La pluie tapotait toujours. Tap, tap, tap. Elle le berçait étrangement. Elle lui était familière, et comme c'était tout ce qui lui permettait de se raccrocher au monde réel, il s'y abandonna comme dans les bras d'une mère.

Il avait fini sa dernière cigarette et le filtre abandonné sur le sol humide s'éteignait avec un sifflement de protestation.

Nullement dérangé, il se bornait à fixer le défilé de zombies sans le voir, sombrant peu à peu dans un état second et somnolant.

Un rêve à demi conscient, sans queue ni tête.

Un rêve peuplé de créatures à forme humaine qui marchait sans aucun but. Elles se tenaient à ses côtés, sans lui prêter la moindre attention. Et pourtant il marchait avec elles. Comment faisaient-elles pour ne pas remarquer sa présence ? Cela le frustra de réaliser que même une bande de morts-vivants assoiffés de sang n'avait rien à foutre de sa trombine. Il avait envie de crier, de hurler. _Remarquez-moi ! Regardez-moi ! _Mais tout ce qui sortait de sa bouche n'était qu'un chapelet de grognements sans suite.

Avant qu'il se rende compte qu'il était en fait l'un d'entre eux.

…

Il sortit brutalement de sa torpeur, ramené à la réalité par un brusque changement dans l'atmosphère. Il regarda nerveusement autour de lui, recherchant la cause de son agitation.  
Ha, il était beau, celui qui, il y avait à peine quelques instants, se gargarisait d'être un dieu de la survie.  
La vérité, c'est qu'il faisait dans son froc.  
D'un coup, l'ombre auparavant réconfortante de la cave était devenue sa pire ennemie. Qui sait quelle créature allait sortir des ténèbres pour lui sauter à la gorge ?

Il se plaqua contre le mur. Il commençait à avoir froid, malgré la sueur qui trempait son corps. De ses yeux hallucinés, il voyait les ombres prendre vie. Ça y est ! Il allait crever ici !  
Il ferma les yeux et tous ses autres sens furent décuplés.  
Il entendit de l'extérieur les grognements bestiaux des infectés qui déambulaient dans les rues.

Minute.

Pourquoi les entendait-il ?  
Il rouvrit les yeux, une expression stupide sur son visage.

Non mais quel con.

La pluie s'était arrêtée. Tout simplement.  
Le battement de la pluie qui l'avait mis en transe s'était tut brusquement, le ramenant à la conscience.  
Il risqua un œil dehors.  
Les créatures étaient à présent nettement visibles. La pluie avait contribué à l'irréalité de la situation mais à présent, il pouvait voir les infectés au grand jour. Il prit soudain conscience des évènements.  
Il ne faisait plus le fier. Il se sentait très vulnérable et exposé. La pluie ne couvrait plus les bruits, ne dissipait plus les odeurs, ne recouvrait plus le monde d'un voile gris.

Il s'éloigna prudemment du soupirail pour se cacher dans les ténèbres de son refuge.  
Il s'assit en respirant profondément et mit la tête dans ses mains pour reprendre ses esprits, et réfléchir.  
Il ne pouvait pas rester ici. Il n'avait rien pour survivre. Mais comment mettre le pied dehors sans se faire bouffer dans la seconde ? Rester ici et crever, ou sortir et crever…  
L'ironie le fit ricaner amèrement. Il avait auparavant déjà tenté de se suicider, pour mettre fin à sa misérable existence. Mais maintenant que les cartes avaient été redistribuées, il avait une furieuse envie de rester en vie.

Il fit tourner dans ses doigts ses lunettes de soleil, qu'il avait enlevées pour mieux voir dans l'obscurité.

Il se sentit incroyablement seul.

Il s'était sentit fort, vivant, par rapport à tous ces connards qui s'étaient obstinés à ignorer son existence lorsqu'il mendiait dans les rues et vivait comme un rat dans son carton.  
Mais qu'en était-il de ceux qui lui avaient apporté leur aide ? De ceux qui avaient toujours eu une main tendue pour lui ? De ceux qui ne le considéraient pas comme la dernière des vermines ?

Gin-san, et ses deux morveux ? Otose, qui l'accueillait régulièrement dans son bar malgré ses airs de vieille sorcière ?

Hastu… Hatsu ! Sa femme ! Où était Hatsu ?

Il se releva violemment, les poings serrés de détermination. Il avait fait son choix.

Rester ici et crever, ou sortir et crever… Le choix était fait. Il allait sortir et vivre. Il allait retrouver Hatsu.

Il se mit à rire en silence. Il était un parfait crétin. Il avait fallu une apocalypse avec invasion de zombie et disparition de l'humanité pour qu'il se décide enfin à rejoindre sa femme. Il refusait de croire qu'elle ne s'en était pas sortie. Peut-être parce qu'il lui fallait un but à son existence. Parce que sinon, il aurait définitivement perdu toute raison de vivre. Et il voulait rester en vie.

Il ne restait plus qu'à sortir d'ici.

* * *

Elle détestait se regarder dans le miroir. Elle ne supportait pas de voir son reflet. Et pourtant, tous les matins, et tous les soirs, elle passait une éternité à contempler son double, à espérer qu'il fournisse enfin une réponse à toutes les questions qui se bousculaient dans sa tête. En vain. Son reflet lui renvoyait toujours le même regard interrogateur. C'était comme si elle observait une inconnue. Et ce soir ne dérogeait pas à la règle. C'était son petit rituel, même si elle savait que ce soir, comme tous les autres soirs, elle n'obtiendrait aucune réponse.

Elle tendit les doigts vers le miroir, et observa son double faire de même, jusqu'à ce que leurs doigts se touchent. Elle visait cet endroit particulier de son visage, et ce n'est que lorsque la pulpe de ses doigts ne rencontrèrent que la surface froide et humide du miroir qu'elle réalisa.

Elle recommença, et leva une main vers son œil gauche. Le sien cette fois-ci. Le contact la fit frissonner, tandis qu'elle effleurait du bout des doigts les irrégularités de sa peau, une cicatrice qui dessinait un sillon rosâtre aux berges légèrement boursoufflées en travers de son œil.

Cette cicatrice qui balafrait son œil gauche la fascinait toujours autant. Elle l'avait d'abord considérée comme un handicap. Enfant, elle l'avait haïe de tout son être. Et puis elle avait fait de cette faiblesse une force. Cette marque qu'elle assumait faisait maintenant partie de son identité.

Elle émergea brutalement de sa contemplation en frottant frénétiquement la paume de ses mains sur son visage, ce qui eut pour effet de faire rosir ses joues de manière comique. Puis elle se dirigea vers sa baignoire, remplie d'une eau chaude qui semblait l'attirer en étendant vers elle des volutes tentantes de vapeur brûlante.

Elle était en train d'enlever son kimono lorsqu'elle fut interrompue par des tambourinements pressants contre la porte de la salle d'eau.

Adieu détente.

Avec un soupir exaspéré, elle réarrangea son kimono sur ses épaules, remit son cache-œil noir, et se dirigea vers la porte, en prenant soin de prendre une expression signifiant à la personne qui venait la déranger qu'elle avait intérêt à le faire pour une bonne raison. Une excellente raison. Elle s'apprêtait de toute façon à balancer un round-kick dans la tronche de l'intrus, étant donné qu'elle était sûre à cent pourcents de trouver Tojo derrière la porte. Elle était déjà surprise de ne pas l'avoir vu émerger de son bain équipé d'une tenue de plongée combi-palmes-tuba, avec en prime le caméscope waterproof. Le tout sous prétexte d'explorations sous marines.

Bref, aujourd'hui, il avait fait dans la sobriété, ce qui n'allait pas l'empêcher de lui déboiter la mâchoire, en toute simplicité.

« Waka ! Waka ! »

Les coups dans la porte se firent plus pressants.

Kyuubei enfila lentement sa paire de getas, laissant un peu mariner son stalkeur personnel avec un petit plaisir sadique. Elle hésitait entre un bon coup de latte dans les parties, simple mais efficace, ou une torgnole dans le groin, un peu old-school, mais qui avait l'avantage de garantir à la victime quelques points de sutures sur le nez, avec bandages en option. Elle pourrait même avec un peu de chance se passer de voir sa gueule de pervers pendant une petite semaine.

Elle fit craquer ses articulations, et ouvrit la porte.

« Wak -…! »

Ce fut le coup de poing dans le pif qui l'emporta. Il envoya Tojo voler comiquement à travers la pièce tel une torpille, puis s'écraser le crâne contre le mur avec un craquement sonore. Il retomba lourdement sur le sol, le corps agité de spasmes.

Kyuubei s'approcha de sa victime en massant ses phalanges douloureuses. Jugem vint en rajouter une couche, de l'élégante et odorante manière qui le caractérisait.

Tojo extirpa sa tête encastrée dans le mur et se remit tant bien que mal sur son séant en se frottant le nez, ou plutôt ce qu'il en restait. Il essuya d'un revers de sa manche le sang qui lui coulait sur le visage et se prosterna à genoux en guise d'excuse. Cependant, et à la grande surprise de Kyuubei, Tojo ne se répandit pas en propos obscènes et faussement polis comme elle s'y attendait, mais se mit à parler d'un ton grave et pressant.

« Wak— ! » Il cracha une dent. « Waka ! Veuillez m'excusez ! C'est urgent ! Vous devez vous préparer à partir immédiatement ! Préparez un bagage avec uniquement le strict nécessaire ! Ils n'attendront pas très longtemps !  
- Comment ? Qui-ça _ils_ ?  
- Des agents officiels du Bakufu ! Leur vaisseau est prêt à partir ! » débita Tojo, tandis qu'il commençait déjà à s'activer dans la chambre de sa maîtresse. Kyuubei l'attrapa par le colbac et l'amena à quelques centimètres de son visage en le dévisageant d'un air menaçant.  
« Quoi ? Quel vaisseau ? Je ne comprends rien à ce que tu me racontes ! Alors maintenant tu te calmes et tu me réexpliques ça que je comprenne ce que tu manigances encore !  
- Veuillez me pardonner Waka ! Un vaisseau du gouvernement est posé dans la cour du domaine, prêt à décoller. Votre père et le reste de la famille Yagyuu y ont déjà pris place ! On y requiert votre présence immédiatement, le départ est imminent !  
- Le départ pour où ? Pourquoi doit-on partir aussi précipitamment ? Que se passe-t-il ?  
- Ordre du Bakufu, Waka. Je n'en sais pas plus !  
- Tch ! Espèce d'incapable ! » marmonna Kyuubei en repoussant son serviteur qui retomba lourdement sur le sol.

La jeune fille ne perdit pas un instant. Elle revêtit sur le champ une tenue plus formelle, enfila son sabre dans sa ceinture et quitta sa chambre d'un pas déterminé en attachant ses cheveux dénoués en une sévère queue de cheval, Jugem sur ses traces.

Elle n'avait aucune idée de la raison de toute cette agitation. Des officiels du Bakufu ? Un vaisseau spatial ? Elle était tellement absorbée dans la contemplation de son reflet qu'elle n'avait pas entendu les bruits de moteur.

Tojo était un crétin et un incapable. Il avait la prétention de lui donner des ordres alors qu'il en savait à peine plus qu'elle. Pourquoi les agents du gouvernement voudraient les embarquer ? Pour aller où ?

Si père et les autres étaient déjà à bord, c'est qu'il devait y avoir une raison valable. Elle allait tirer cette affaire au clair une bonne fois pour toute.

En arrivant dans la cour, elle découvrit que Tojo ne lui avait pas menti. Un vaisseau spatial de taille moyenne était effectivement posé dans la cour, sa carrosserie détrempée par la pluie brillant sinistrement à la lumière des phares de l'appareil. Deux hommes en costumes noirs, envoyés visiblement par le gouvernement, se tenaient à l'entrée de l'appareil à l'abri du déluge, et semblaient trépigner d'impatience.

Ainsi c'était donc ces deux clowns aux allures d'agents Smith qui prétendaient l'emmener loin de sa demeure pour une destination inconnue ? Kyuubei se composa un masque sévère et, se redressant de toute sa petite taille, s'approcha des deux hommes en noirs avec toute l'autorité dont elle était capable.

« Bonsoir messieurs, auriez-vous l'amabilité de m'expliquer ce que signifie tout ceci ? demanda-t-elle sans détour.  
- Sur ordre du Bakufu, nous avons l'obligation d'évacuer la famille Yagyuu de la ville d'Edo, suite aux conjonctures actuelles, répondit l'un d'entre eux.  
- Quelles conjonctures ?  
- Un mystérieux virus extrêmement contagieux qui se propage à grande vitesse à travers la ville. Les contaminés se transforment en espèce de bêtes assoiffées de sang. Nous avons reçu l'ordre d'évacuer les hauts dignitaires du Bakufu ainsi que les puissantes familles qui soutiennent le Shogunat, et dont la lignée Yagyuu fait partie, continua l'homme en noir, toujours imperturbable.  
- C'est une plaisanterie ? répliqua Kyuubei, incrédule.  
- Hélas non mademoiselle, vous courez un grand péril. Les contaminés sont incontrôlables, et sont en passe d'envahir la ville. Nous avons reçu l'ordre, au risque de me répéter, d'évacuer les personnalités importantes et les familles proches du Shogunat. Comprenez bien que nous ne sommes pas en mesure de prendre en charge la totalité de la population d'Edo. C'est pourquoi je vous demande de monter dans ce vaisseau qui vous emmènera en sécurité.  
- C'est-à-dire ?  
- Dans l'espace. Le reste de votre famille vous attend dans le vaisseau. Nous n'attendons plus que vous pour décoller. Le temps presse. »

Comme pour appuyer ces propos, Tojo déboula en dérapant dans la boue, un sac de voyage sur l'épaule.

« Quand serons-nous de retour ? demanda Kyuubei d'un ton sceptique.  
- Dès qu'une solution sera trouvée et que le problème sera réglé. Cela peut prendre quelques jours comme quelques mois. Il se peut également que nous ne revenions jamais, auquel cas une planète voisine vous offrira l'hospitalité. Vous devez vous préparer à cette éventualité. »

À ces mots, la jeune fille resta silencieuse. Elle ferma les yeux et prit sa tête dans ses mains pour réfléchir. C'était trop pour elle d'un seul coup. Partir pour peut-être ne plus jamais revenir…

Laisser tous ceux qu'elle aimait derrière elle, alors que le monde courait un grand danger. C'était l'information qui restait gravée dans la tête, et sonnait dans son esprit comme une sirène tonitruante qui assourdissait tout le reste.

Elle ne pouvait pas. Elle ne pouvait pas partir comme une lâche alors que ses amis, que Tae-chan, restaient derrière. Qu'allait-il advenir d'eux ?

Elle tenta le tout pour le tout.

« Je n'accepte de venir avec vous qu'à la condition que vous obéissiez à mes ordres. Il y a des gens dans cette ville que je souhaite emmener avec moi. Je ne partirais pas sans eux.  
- Sauf votre respect mademoiselle, cela est impossible. La capacité de cet appareil est limitée, et les passagers prioritaires sont les hauts dignitaires du Bakufu. Nous ne pouvons nous permettre d'emmener de simples citoyens. C'est peut-être cruel, mais en situation de crise, il faut faire des choix.  
- Alors ce sera sans moi. Prenez Tojo, et allez-vous-en. Je reste ici.  
- C'est impossible, nous ne pouvons vous laisser. Vous êtes la seule héritière du clan Yagyuu.  
- Waka par pitié, vous devez venir avec vous ! Vous allez mourir si vous restez !  
- Tojo, je ne te savais pas aussi lâche, dit-elle en dardant sur lui un regard sévère et méprisant. Il est hors de question d'abandonner nos amis tu m'entends ? Pars si tu en as envie. Je n'abandonnerai pas Tae-chan et les autres. » Elle se retourna en lui arrachant son bagage des mains, tandis que Jugem vint se percher sur son épaule, puis elle se dirigea d'un pas ferme vers la sortie de la demeure Yagyuu.

Elle avait pris sa décision. Il fallait qu'elle retrouve Tae-chan à tout prix. Puis trouver une solution pour échapper à ce bordel.

Elle ne vit pas l'ombre qui se dressait derrière elle. Jugem poussa un cri. Elle se retourna une fraction de seconde trop tard.

Une violente douleur à la tête, et ce fut le noir.

* * *

Ikumatsu se remettait avec difficulté de la frayeur qui venait de la tirer du lit. La créature qui était passée par la fenêtre et l'avait réveillée en sursaut se trouvait maintenant encastrée dans le mur d'en face, envoyée par un bon coup de pied bien placé.

Elle regarda son réveil. Une heure du matin bien tapée.

Elle s'était couchée tôt dans la soirée, devant l'inhabituelle inactivité qui régnait dans son restaurant. Le déluge qui s'abattait sur Edo y était peut-être pour quelque chose. Quoiqu'il en soit, la jeune femme avait décidé de s'accorder un repos bien mérité après une journée des plus remplies.

Et voilà qu'elle venait d'être réveillée par cette espèce de créature qui avait pénétré en douce dans sa chambre.

Remise de ses émotions, elle alluma la lumière pour examiner d'un peu plus près ce qui ressemblait dans le noir à une espèce de guimauve géante.

Lorsqu'elle put enfin apercevoir ce à quoi elle avait affaire, elle se détendit et poussa un soupir désabusé. Elle ne put s'empêcher néanmoins de rire doucement devant le spectacle que lui offrait Elizabeth, le pingouin géant de Katsura, comiquement planté dans le mur, pattes et palmes écartées comme l'Homme de Vitruve. L'animal/extra-terrestre/chose (entourez la bonne réponse) semblait inconscient. Pas tellement étonnant étant donné la violence du coup de latte qui lui avait ravalé la façade.

Ikumatsu s'approcha avec sollicitude, pour aider Elizabeth à retrouver ses esprits, et accessoirement à descendre du mur (Il n'était pas vraiment accordé à son papier peint…).

Elle commençait à se demander où était Katsura, lui qui ne quittait jamais d'une semelle son animal de compagnie adoré, quand un corps inanimé chuta de _sous _Elizabeth, comme s'il venait de le pondre.

Ikumatsu reconnu sans peine le samouraï aux longs cheveux noirs.

« Katsura-san ! » s'exclama-t-elle en s'agenouillant à ses côtés. Un craquement au dessus de la tête la fit lever les yeux. Le corps d'Elizabeth –toujours inanimé - semblait vouloir s'extraire de lui-même de sa prison de bois. Il commençait à pencher dangereusement vers l'avant, menaçant de les écraser tous les deux. Ikumatsu ne perdit pas une seconde et s'éloigna bien vite en traînant le samouraï par les pieds.

Elizabeth s'écrasa sur le tatami dans un fracas de bois et de poussière, mais la jeune femme ne lui accorda pas un seul regard.

Toute son attention était portée sur Katsura, qui semblait blessé de toute évidence. Ikumatsu ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où le leader du Joui avait débarqué dans sa piaule en catastrophe, pourchassé par le Shinsengumi. Elle ne comptait plus non plus le nombre de fois où elle avait dû le rafistoler et soigner ses blessures. C'était d'ailleurs comme ça qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés. Avec le temps, son appartement était devenu le refuge de Katsura, et celui-ci débarquait quand il était acculé, ou blessé, sachant pertinemment qu'il y serait toujours logé et soigné avec bonne grâce.

Ce soir une fois de plus, il semblait avoir besoin de son aide.

Après avoir étendu le samouraï sur son futon, elle l'examina. Il avait une grosse plaie à l'arrière du crâne, qui saignait abondamment. Il avait dû prendre un coup sur la tête et perdre connaissance suite au choc. Ikumatsu soupira. Dans quelles emmerdes s'était-il encore fourré ? S'il continuait comme ça, il n'allait pas faire de vieux os…

Elle s'éclipsa quelques minutes pour aller chercher la trousse de soins, et quand elle réintégra la chambre, ce fut pour y trouver Elizabeth penché par-dessus son compagnon, l'examinant avec une expression qui _pourrait _passer pour de l'inquiétude.

« Que s'est-il encore passé ? » demanda-t-elle à Elizabeth en s'agenouillant à côté du futon.

Ce dernier leva une pancarte sortie de nulle part.

_« On a été poursuivis par des trucs, et il s'est cogné. »_

Ikumatsu trouva incongrue l'utilisation du mot « truc », surtout de la part d'un _truc._

« Par truc, vous voulez dire, le Shinsengumi, n'est ce pas ? »

_« Non, des trucs. »_

Bref. Ikumatsu n'en saura pas plus. Elle savait de toute façon depuis un moment qu'essayer de discuter avec Elizabeth était une expérience très frustrante qui dépassait de loin les frontières du compréhensible. Un peu comme pour Katsura. La jeune femme avait parfois – souvent – du mal à savoir ce qu'il se passait dans la calebasse du samouraï. Celle-ci pouvait d'apparenter à une espèce de désert aride et immense, dans lequel apparaissait parfois de manière saugrenue l'élément le plus inattendu. Concrètement, causer avec Katsura, c'était comme rencontrer un poussin géant faisant du trampoline déguisé en Mariachi en plein milieu du désert de Gobi.

Ikumatsu avait commencé à désinfecter la plaie quand Katsura se réveilla en sursaut avec un cri de douleur.

« Uaah ! Dépêche-toi Eli, ils nous rattrapent ! Va-y, grimpe là-dessus ! Hein ?! Heu….Quoi ? Où suis-je ? Je suis mort ? »

Katsura glapit en croisant le regard ahuri de la jeune vendeuse de ramen.

« Ah, Ikumatsu-dono, ce n'est que vous… » déclara-t-il d'un air assuré en croisant les bras, retrouvant son calme en l'espace d'une fraction de seconde.

« Ce n'est pas la peine de vous mettre dans cet état, Katsura-san, dit Ikumatsu d'un air blasé. Vous êtes en sécurité ici…  
- Je suis parfaitement calme. J'étais justement engagé dans une course-poursuite tout à fait palpitante avec un groupe de hooligans quelque peu agressifs, quand le battant d'une porte en acier blindé a malencontreusement et totalement par hasard violemment rencontré l'arrière de mon crâne.  
- Et vous vous êtes évanoui…  
- Absolument pas. Elizabeth s'est juste contenté de me dissimuler un moment, le temps de leur échapper. Toute l'opération s'est déroulée exactement comme prévu, excepté cette porte qui n'a rien voulu savoir. Le tout a été finalement mené de main de maître par le brillant stratège que je suis et… non pas l'alcool ça pique !  
- Il faut bien désinfecter la plaie, Katsura-san, sinon elle va s'infecter… insista Ikumatsu en approchant un coton imbibé d'éther. Serrez les dents, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps. »

Elle finit de désinfecter la plaie, tandis que le samouraï continuait son discours.

« Voyez-vous, je me promenais avec Elizabeth quelques ruelles plus loin. On se disait justement qu'on irait bien passer chez vous déguster un curry…  
- Primo, je ne fais pas de curry et deuzio… À UNE HEURE DU MATIN ?  
- Je souffre d'insomnie. AÏE… Et faites attention où vous pointez ce coton, il pourrait y avoir un accident. Bref, nous avons fini par croiser une bande de jeunes gens. Ils avaient l'œil vif et l'air énergique. De parfaites recrues pour le Joui. Je me suis donc rapproché d'eux pour engager la conversation, mais ils se sont montrés peu coopératifs… Tout ça est encore la faute du Shinsengumi, à laver le cerveau de la jeunesse avec leur propagande honteuse, un jour, je vais… AÏEEUUH !  
- Cessez de vous agitez, où je vous asperge la plaie d'alcool à quatre-vingt-dix degrés et j'y mets le feu !  
- Non par pitié, pas mes cheveux !  
- Vous avez vraiment un sens unique des priorités. En parlant de ça, il va falloir recoudre la plaie, c'est vraiment trop profond, vous ne vous êtes pas loupé, franchement…  
- C'était l'angle de la porte, les statistiques peuvent être cruelles parfois…  
- Ce n'est pas une question de statistiques…  
- Ah ? De balistique alors ?  
- Heem, peu importe, vous n'avez pas eu de chance c'est tout. Attendez-moi, je reviens. »

Ikumatsu s'éclipsa sous le regard curieux de Katsura, qui profita de son absence pour toucher avec précaution la bosse qui avait enflé derrière son crâne.

« Tch ! Arrêtez de toucher, je viens de désinfecter ! Vous êtes un vrai gamin ! » le réprimanda-t-elle en passant la tête par la porte.

Katsura rangea bien vite ses mains sous ses bras en faisant la moue en grommelant « C'est pas gamin, c'est Katsura ».

Son regard fut vite attiré par ce qu'Ikumatsu tenait dans sa main. Son pouls s'accéléra, et il se mit à suer abondamment.

« Hein ? C'est quoi ? C'est quoi ça ?  
- Un tondeuse. Manuelle. Il faut que je vous coupe les cheveux pour dégager la plaie, sinon je n'arriverai jamais à suturer.  
- NON NON ! Ikumatsu-dono par pitié tout sauf mes cheveux, mes beaux cheveux soyeux je vous en supplie ! implora le samouraï en oubliant toute dignité.  
- ÇA SUFFIT AVEC VOS JÉRÉMIADES ! DÉJÀ VOUS DÉBARQUEZ À PAS D'HEURE ALORS QUE JE SUIS EN TRAIN DE PIONCER COMME TOUT LE MONDE, VOUS ME FAITES CHIER AVEC VOS HISTOIRES À DORMIR DEBOUT, ET EN PLUS JE DOIS JOUER LES INFIRMIÈRES ! JE COMMENCE À EN AVOIR RAZ LA FRANGE DE VOS CONNERIES ALORS SI VOUS VOULEZ PAS QUE JE VOUS FOUTE DEHORS À BONS COUPS DE PIEDS AU CUL, VOUS VOUS LAISSEZ FAIRE ET VOUS LA FERMEZ, C'EST CLAIR ?  
- O-oui Ikumatsu-dono… » répondit d'une petite voix contrite Katsura qui s'était recroquevillé pendant le sermon de la jeune femme.

_« Quel homme… »_ renchérit Elizabeth.

Katsura lui décocha un regard noir tandis qu'Ikumatsu se plaçait derrière lui et commençait à jouer de la tondeuse. Il se raidit quand il sentit sa première mèche tomber.

Ikumatsu le remarqua et se radoucit.

« Ne vous en faites pas, je n'enlève que le strict minimum. Ça ne se verra même pas, vous avez tellement de cheveux… Regardez, c'est déjà fini. »

Katsura poussa un léger soupir de soulagement en constatant les quelques mèches qui étaient tombées.

« Il va falloir être courageux maintenant, dit Ikumatsu en sortant du fil et une aiguille, qu'elle stérilisa. Avec trois points, je pense que ça devrait aller…  
- Allez-y, ne vous retenez pas, je suis un samouraï. Je ne crains pas la douleur. »

Ikumatsu leva les yeux au ciel, et commença son travail, en tirant la langue d'un air appliqué. Katsura se laissa faire sans broncher. Quand la jeune femme termina le dernier point, il soupira de soulagement.

Ikumatsu eut à peine le temps de finir le pansement, quand un raffut de tous les diables retentit dans le restaurant juste en dessous.

« Merde ! J'avais pourtant fermé la porte !

- Des cambrioleurs sûrement. Je vais vous en débarrasser, je vous dois bien ça après tout. » dit Katsura en se levant. Il attrapa son sabre et l'enfila dans sa ceinture.

Il se dirigea d'un pas vif vers la porte, avec Ikumatsu sur ses talons. Ils descendirent tout deux les escaliers menant au rez-de-chaussée. Le vacarme s'amplifia.

« Pour des cambrioleurs, je trouve qu'ils ne sont pas très discrets… » chuchota Ikumatsu, une fois arrivée derrière la porte menant à la pièce principale de l'auberge.

Katsura se contenta de hocher la tête, la main sur son sabre, et sans prévenir, ouvrit la porte avec violence.

Tout deux furent stoppés dans leur élan par la scène qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux.

Une dizaine de personnes, penchées sur un cadavre en charpies, méconnaissable, mais indubitablement celui d'un être humain, tournèrent brusquement la tête à leur intrusion.

Ikumatsu n'eut pas le temps de réagir. En à peine une seconde, les hommes se précipitèrent sur eux en hurlant comme des bêtes.  
Une deuxième seconde plus tard, elle fut repoussée sans ménagement dans la cage d'escalier.  
Une troisième seconde plus tard, Katsura était debout au milieu d'une dizaine de cadavres, le sabre et le kimono trempés de sang.  
Une quatrième seconde plus tard, elle vit avec horreur les hommes que le samouraï venait de descendre se relever sous son regard incrédule.

Celui-ci agit à la vitesse de l'éclair, et au bout de la cinquième seconde, les morts revenus à la vie étaient de nouveau morts.

Katsura secoua son sabre avant de le remettre dans son fourreau. Il n'eut pas le temps de finir son geste, qu'une nouvelle bande se pressa à l'entrée du restaurant, beaucoup plus nombreux cette fois.

Katsura jura, se retourna et attrapa le bras d'Ikumatsu pour lui faire monter les escaliers quatre à quatre. La jeune femme était en était de choc, les yeux écarquillés encore grands ouverts sur ce qu'elle venait de voir.

« C-c'était quoi ça ? parvint-elle tout de même à articuler.  
- Ce sont les jeunes gens que j'ai voulu engager tout à l'heure. Il semblerait qu'ils m'aient retrouvé.  
- C-ces choses ?! Ce ne sont pas des « jeunes gens » ! Vous avez vu ce qu'ils mangeaient ? » Ikumatsu trébucha en frémissant, la bouche tordue d'horreur. « Des cannibales ! Ce sont des cannibales !  
- Oui j'ai bien vu. Et ils sembleraient qu'ils soient encore plus nombreux que ce que je pensais. Je ne peux pas m'en occuper seul. Il va falloir fuir. »

Ils déboulèrent tout deux dans la chambre où Elizabeth les attendait. Ikumatsu entendait derrière eux des grognements bestiaux qui résonnaient dans les escaliers.

« Vite ! La fenêtre ! » hurla Katsura.

Elizabeth s'empara d'Ikumatsu, pétrifiée sur place, et sauta sur le toit voisin. Katsura les suivit de près, mais se retourna, alors que les créatures envahissaient la chambre où ils se tenaient quelques secondes plus tôt. D'un geste pratiqué cent fois, il balança une bombe de l'extérieur.

L'appartement explosa sous le regard bouleversé d'Ikumatsu, qui voyait sa vie partir en fumée.

* * *

Il avait vu au loin la bande de zombies dégénérés qui se précipitaient au devant d'une petite silhouette qui leur faisait face, bravement, prêt à subir la charge de plein fouet.

Il avait reconnu le garçon qui, un bokuto dans une main, un court katana dans l'autre, s'apprêtait à donner sa peau pour il ne savait quelle obscure raison.

En l'espace d'une seconde, il avait franchi les quelques mètres qui le séparaient de la horde de contaminés. Il n'avait pas fait dans le détail pour la suite.

Le dernier zombie tombé, à travers la poussière soulevée par le combat qui se dissipait, il avait vu Shinpachi s'effondrer à genoux, les joues baignées de larmes, et le regard de quelqu'un qui, se sachant condamné, venait d'être sauvé de la mort in extremis.

« Gin-san… dit le garçon d'une voie tremblante, teintée d'un léger soulagement, mais qui exprimait surtout une détresse accablée.

- C'est bon je suis là, pas la peine de geindre comme ça. Je croyais que t'étais un homme Shinpachi… » répondit Gintoki d'un ton désinvolte.

Cependant, à son étonnement, les sanglots de Shinpachi, au lieu de se calmer, redoublèrent d'intensité, tandis qu'il restait à genoux, prostré dans la poussière.

Gintoki ne comprenait pas. Il venait de lui sauver la vie nom ? Pourquoi un tel cinéma ?

Shinpachi leva les yeux vers lui, et entre deux hoquets, il articula :

« Kagura-chan… »

* * *

Ils étaient tous réunis dans la pièce principale du dojo, maintenant sécurisé, pour un moment du moins. Ils y avaient installé un futon sur lequel était étendue Kagura. Sa main blessée avait été bandée, mais la petite Yato était toujours inconsciente, sans parler des tremblements qui agitaient son corps. La sueur trempait son front sur lequel était collées des mèches de cheveux roux, et pourtant elle n'avait pas de fièvre, à en croire Otae qui était agenouillée à ses côtés.

« J'ai désinfecté et soigné sa plaie, informa la jeune fille. C'était une entaille assez profonde, mais certainement pas le genre de blessure à mettre quelqu'un dans cet état. Encore moins Kagura-chan… » ajouta-t-elle doucement en reportant son regard sur la petite rousse.

Les paroles d'Otae ne rencontrèrent rien d'autre qu'un profond silence, troublé par les pleurs de Sadaharu. Ils étaient tous assis autour du futon, et chacun avait deviné implicitement de quoi il retournait.

Gintoki, lui, était complètement perdu. Il n'avait pas envisagé cette possibilité dès le départ. Quand Shinpachi lui avait annoncé ce qu'il était arrivé à Kagura, il avait tout de suite compris, et depuis cet instant, ses entrailles faisaient des montagnes russes dans son abdomen.

Mais ce qu'il supportait le moins, c'est tous ces regards, ceux de ses compagnons, tournés vers lui comme s'ils attendaient un geste de sa part. Mais que faire à un tel moment ? Que pouvaient-ils bien attendre de lui ? Le miniaturiser, l'armer d'un cure-dent, et l'envoyer dans le système sanguin de Kagura pour aller botter le cul d'une armée de virus ou d'il ne savait encore quelle connerie ?

Non, il ne pouvait rien faire face à une telle situation. Il était complètement désarmé.

Ce fut Shinpachi qui brisa le silence.

« Heu… Gin-san, c'est comment dehors ? demanda-t-il d'une petite voix.  
- C'est la merde, c'est tout ce que je peux te dire. Crois-moi, tu ne veux pas en savoir plus, répondit Gintoki en se grattant la nuque.  
- Vous avez croisé des gens normaux ? Je veux dire, des gens encore sains ?  
- Oui, mais je peux pas te garantir qu'ils soient encore en vie… » grogna Gintoki en détournant le regard.

La vérité, c'est que Gintoki et Otose avaient été témoins de la mise à sac du quartier Kabuki par une armée de zombies, qui grossissait toujours plus à mesure que les contaminés rejoignaient leurs rangs.

Et la raison pour laquelle Gintoki ne voulait pas en parler, est qu'un tel carnage lui rappelait le plus atroce des champs de bataille qu'il n'ait jamais foulé.

Ils avaient croisé des départs d'incendies, des carcasses de voiture en feu, des cadavres démembrés qui jonchaient la chaussée, des contaminés qui pénétraient les maisons, forçaient les portes avec une force insoupçonnée, pour y poursuivre leurs habitants.

Quelle que soit l'issue, la ville était défigurée à jamais et rien ne serait jamais plus comme avant. Et tous le savaient. Shinpachi et Otae n'avaient pas besoin de leur témoignage pour s'imaginer se qu'il se déroulait par delà leur mur.

Gintoki secoua la tête pour chasser les images de boucheries de son esprit, et posa son regard sur le visage crispé de Kagura. Il prit alors une décision. Car il ne pouvait tout simplement pas attendre que quelque chose se produise. Il fallait agir de toute façon, même s'il courait à l'échec.

Il se redressa, leva la tête, et fixa la petite assemblée en se raclant la gorge.

« Bon, quoiqu'il en soit, on ne peut pas rester ici. Le dojo est peut être sécurisé pour le moment, mais à tout instant il peut être envahi. Vous n'avez pas vu de quoi sont capable ces bestioles dehors. Notre situation est vachement précaire.  
- Mais qu'est ce que tu veux faire ? demanda Shinpachi. On renforce le dojo ?  
- Non, on quitte le dojo. Nous ne sommes pas en sécurité tant que nous ne sommes pas en hauteur. Si on reste là, on ne tient pas trois jours.  
- Et où veux-tu aller ? Tu as pensé à Kagura ? On ne peut pas la transporter dans cet état ! Qui sait ce qui –  
- Justement, l'interrompit Gintoki. Il s'agit bien de Kagura. On l'emmène à l'hosto. Ils ont bien un remède, un vaccin, ou je ne sais quoi pour guérir cette merde !  
- Mais Gin-san ! Ils ont dit à la télé –  
- Et toi tu les crois, évidemment ? J'en ai rien à foutre de ce qu'ils peuvent raconter comme conneries ! Tu sais bien comment ça se passe ! Ils ne veulent pas qu'une armée d'éclopés se pointent à l'hôpital parce qu'ils auront clamé sur tous les toits avoir trouvé un remède ! Ils ont forcément un truc ! Peut-être que je me trompe, ou peut-être pas, mais on ne saura pas tant qu'on n'y aura pas été ! Il n'est pas question que je reste ici à me tourner les pouces en attendant qu'elle crève ou qu'elle se transforme en une espèce de monstre cannibale ! »

La dernière phrase sonna comme un coup de massue sur la petite assemblée. Otae mit les mains devant sa bouche, les larmes aux yeux. Shinpachi déglutit péniblement, comme s'il allait répandre sur le sol le contenu de son estomac. Otose se contenta de baisser la tête en silence.

Les mots rudes et violents de Gintoki leur avaient renvoyé la réalité en pleine figure. Bien sûr, ils la connaissaient déjà. Mais le fait qu'elle soit évoquée à voix haute la faisait passer du stade de concept très lointain à celui d'évidence imminente.

Gintoki reprit :

« Je veux juste tenter de la sauver, c'est tout. Je refuse de croire que tout est perdu, et même si j'échoue, on ne pourra pas nous reprocher de ne pas avoir essayé. »

Il balaya du regard ses compagnons, en quête d'une réponse, ou d'une approbation, qui ne vint pas.

« A moins que quelqu'un n'aie une meilleure option, bien sûr… »

Otae leva la tête et le regarda droit dans les yeux, l'air déterminé.

« Tu me promets qu'on restera tous ensemble ? demanda-t-elle.  
- Je ne fais pas de promesse à la légère. »

Otae se contenta d'acquiescer avec un faible sourire.

« Heu, Gin-san, demanda Shinpachi, comment comptes-tu te rendre à l'hôpital ? Il est en plein centre ville, c'est quand même assez loin…  
- On y va en voiture. J'ai vu pas mal de voitures abandonnées dans les rues adjacentes. Des mecs qui se font chopper au volant, ou qui abandonnent leur véhicule dans la précipitation… Il y a moyen d'en trouver une avec encore la clé de contact. C'est moi qui irai la chercher. Vous m'attendrez ici, et je passerai vous prendre dès que j'ai trouvé ce qu'il faut. Capice ?  
- Et on fait quoi pour Sadaharu ? Il ne peut pas entrer dans la voiture avec nous… !  
- Justement, pour Sadaharu, j'ai ma petite idée… »

* * *

Dans la cour du dojo, Gintoki se préparait à sortir sous les regards de ses trois compagnons. Shinpachi lui avait proposé son katana, mais il l'avait refusé, lui assurant qu'il en aurait peut être plus besoin que lui.

« Tenez le dojo. N'en laissez pas un seul rentrer, mais ne tentez pas le diable. Restez en vie, je n'en aurais pas pour longtemps. Si je ne suis pas rentré dans une demi-heure, partez sans moi, ne m'attendez pas éternellement ici, ou vous allez mourir. »

Il se dirigea vers Sadaharu, qui l'attendait près du portail. Sa fourrure blanche renvoyait la lueur de la lune, qui était apparue plus tôt dans la nuit, lorsque le ciel s'était enfin dégagé. Il se plaça en face du gros chien, enfouit ses mains dans sa fourrure tout en planta son regard dans le sien.

« Sadaharu mon vieux, toi et moi, on va encore devoir faire un exploit. C'est pour le bien de ta maîtresse, tu comprends ? »

Le gros chien blanc aboya d'approbation.

Gintoki se hissa sans peine sur son dos et s'ajusta sur son échine puissante. Il ne pouvait pas ouvrir le portail, il allait donc falloir sauter. Il fit décrire un demi-cercle à sa monture, et prenant de la vitesse, il fonça droit vers le mur.

En sentant Sadaharu bander ses muscles à l'approche de l'obstacle, Gintoki serra un peu plus ses jambes autour de l'animal, et s'accrocha fermement à sa fourrure.

Sadaharu bondit et franchit sans peine le mur du dojo.

C'était un pari risqué que prenait Gintoki, mais la question à résoudre était fondamentale. Il fallait qu'il sache, et pour cela, il fallait tenter le tout pour le tout.

Pendant sa traversée du quartier Kabuki avec Otose, il avait aperçu du haut de son toit un chat qui traversait la rue, entouré d'un troupeau de zombies qui ne semblaient lui prêter aucune attention. Il en avait déduit que les contaminés ne s'en prenait qu'aux êtres humains, et espérait donc que cette règle implicite s'appliquerai à Sadaharu.

Il atterrit sans peine de l'autre côté du mur, Sadaharu fléchissant ses pattes pour amortir le choc, puis s'élança en avant. Après une dizaine de mètres, un premier zombie s'élança à sa poursuite. Gintoki fit ralentir Sadaharu, pour laisser la créature s'approcher, avec précaution cependant. Son bokuto levé, il était prêt à frapper au premier geste suspect.

Le zombie se rapprocha jusqu'à courir flanc contre flanc avec Sadaharu. Il tendit les mains, cherchant à s'agripper, non pas à la fourrure du gros chien, mais à la jambe de Gintoki, à la grande satisfaction de celui-ci, qui ne put réprimer un sourire quand il planta son bokuto entre les deux yeux du mort-vivant.

Il avait sa réponse.

De ses talons, il pressa les flancs de sa monture. « Fonce mon vieux ! »

* * *

Shinpachi regardait d'un œil fébrile l'horloge de la salle à manger. Ça faisait un quart d'heure que Gintoki était parti, soit la moitié du temps imparti. Il n'essayait plus de cacher sa nervosité, et sa jambe remuait frénétiquement, faisant vibrer le plancher. Cela lui valut un regard noir de la part de sa sœur. Sous la menace silencieuse, Shinpachi s'arrêta de gigoter, et évacua son stress sur ses ongles, qu'il se mit à ronger comme s'il n'avait rien mangé depuis trois jours. Sa sœur soupira en roulant des yeux, et reporta son attention sur la petite malade.

L'état de Kagura n'avait pas vraiment évolué depuis tout à l'heure. D'une pâleur de porcelaine, elle tremblait de tous ses membres et trempait son futon d'une sueur froide.

Shinpachi s'approcha pour lui prendre la main. Elle était glacée.

Le jeune garçon ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser au plan de Gintoki. Aller à l'hôpital… C'était bien beau, mais celui-ci avait grosso merdo neuf chances sur dix d'être complètement dévasté. Il le savait, et il savait que Gintoki en avait parfaitement conscience. Qu'allaient-ils faire si, une fois là-bas, il était impossible de trouver ce qu'ils cherchaient ? Il leur fallait un plan de secours, et Shinpachi espérait que Gintoki avait encore quelques idées en réserve.

Le jeune garçon soupira. Leur avenir semblait des plus sombres. Gintoki semblait vouloir poursuivre des chimères, se raccrocher au moindre espoir qui lui permettrait de trouver un prétexte pour avancer, pour ne pas abandonner. Même s'il semblait y croire à moitié. Shinpachi se rendait bien compte que Gintoki s'efforçait de ne pas désespérer. Il voyait bien que tout ce qu'il faisait, c'était pour les pousser à aller de l'avant. C'était dans sa nature de toute façon. Toujours avancer, même si tout semblait perdu.

Sauver Kagura.

Shinpachi voulait y croire. Comme Gintoki voulait y croire.

Mais il ne se faisait pas d'illusion.

Il savait bien que tôt ou tard, le moment viendrait où il faudra se résoudre à prendre une décision. Et des décisions, il n'y en avait pas trente-six.

Shinpachi secoua la tête.

Il ne voulait pas y penser. Surtout pas.

Heureusement, un bruit de moteur à l'extérieur le détourna de ses pensées moroses. Tous se précipitèrent à l'extérieur, où ils virent avec soulagement Gintoki escalader le mur, et atterrir dans la cour.

« Gin-san, où est Sadaharu ? demanda Shinpachi, inquiet de ne pas voir le gros chien blanc.  
- Il est dehors, ça craint rien. Je nous ai trouvé une camionnette, un truc de livraison. Il y a de la place à l'arrière, et la carrosserie à l'air costaud. J'ai eu un peu de mal avec le proprio, il ne voulait pas s'en séparer…  
- Gin-san ! Ne me dit pas que tu l'as pris par la force !  
- Bien obligé ! Ses mains étaient cramponnées au volant ! J'ai eu un mal de chien à lui faire lâcher prise !  
- GIN-SAN ! Je sais bien que c'est la fin du monde, mais c'est pas une raison pour commencer à s'entre-tuer !  
- Tu m'as mal compris. J'ai dit, _ses mains_… Une paire de mains quoi ! Tu vas pas pleurnicher pour une paire de mains, si ?  
- Urgh ! Tu as intérêt à laver les tiennes avant de toucher quoique ce soit.  
- Oui ben c'est bon c'est pas comme si j'm'étais paluché la nouille ! 'Tin sérieux, t'es le genre de mec à se trimbaler partout avec lui une solution hydroalcoolique au pamplemousse...  
- Ha mince, c'est vrai, c'est ça que j'avais oublié de prendre !  
- Pff, désespérant... Bon, trêve de plaisanterie. Vous êtes prêts à partir ? »

Un mouvement d'approbation suivi la question. Otae et Otose avaient préparé un paquetage léger, ne rassemblant que le strict minimum. Les dernières provisions non périssables du dojo, une trousse de premiers soins, quelques ustensiles de cuisine, couvertures, vêtements de rechange, et autres bricoles qui pouvaient trouver leur utilité un jour de fin du monde. Otae, armée de son éternel naginata, avait pris soin de prendre avec elle l'ombrelle de la petite Yato. Otose quant à elle, avait fait main basse sur une paire de couteaux de cuisine.

Gintoki hocha la tête. Il pénétra dans le dojo, et en ressortit en tenant dans ses bras Kagura emmitouflée d'une couverture.

Le samouraï se dirigea sans un regard en arrière vers le portail, suivi par Otose. Derrière lui, Otae et Shinpachi s'attardaient, contemplant une dernière fois le dojo de leur enfance, sans savoir s'ils allaient y revenir un jour. Ils y laissaient nombre de souvenirs, heureux, et moins heureux. Dans tous les cas, une page se tournait.

Gintoki entendit l'un d'entre eux renifler, puis il les sentit se presser finalement dans son sillage.

Arrivé au portail, il se retourna.

« Il va falloir ouvrir le portail. Sadaharu a normalement fait le ménage autour de la camionnette, mais il vaut mieux pas traîner. C'est moi qui conduis, et Sadaharu nous ouvrira la voie. »

La camionnette disposait d'une grande banquette à l'arrière, placée dans la longueur contre les vitres, ce qui leur fournissait un grand espace pour étendre Kagura, et déposer leurs bagages. Shinpachi s'installa devant au côté de Gintoki.

« Règle numéro 1, on attache sa ceinture, même si c'est la fin du monde. Je ne tiens pas à en voir un passer à travers le pare-brise, parce que mourir d'un accident de la route pendant une invasion de zombie, c'est vraiment la chose la plus conne qui soit ! »

Gintoki passa sa tête par la vitre baissée et siffla Sadaharu.

« Le clebs ! Direction l'hosto, je compte sur toi pour nettoyer la route des indésirables, je veux pas dégueulasser ma camionnette toute neuve avec de la viande avariée ! »

Et Gintoki démarra.

D'un dernier coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur, Shinpachi regarda s'éloigner lentement le dojo, dont les zombies commençaient à envahir la cour, jusqu'à ce que le premier tournant n'en fasse disparaître la vision définitivement.

* * *

**A suivre**

* * *

**Rubrique : L'auteur avait un truc (inintéressant) à dire.**

_Il y a quelques jours, je tapais la discute à une petite vieille dans un bus. Au détour d'une conversation palpitante sur les lamas (véridique), elle m'annonce, de but en blanc :  
__« Vous savez, quand on fait un sandwich un jour de forte chaleur, il ne faut pas mettre de mayonnaise, sinon, elle tourne. »  
__Le rapport avec les lamas ? Que dalle…  
__Mais comme tout fan de Gintama à l'évocation de la mayonnaise, mon cerveau a tilté._

_Depuis, Hijikata est définitivement associé dans mon esprit à cette adorable mamie et ses lamas… ça craint, non ?_

* * *

_Yo ! Je mets cette fiction en pause un mois, voire un mois et demi, pour cause de déménagement et départ en vacances ! (Mes premiers congés en **1 an** ! Joie !_). _C'est aussi la raison pour laquelle je poste un peu plus tôt que prévu.  
__Voilà, de retour donc vers la fin août, en pleine forme,__ avec un nouveau chapitre qui devrait envoyer du pâté aux truffes, centré sur une nouvelle brochette de personnages, **so stay tuned** ! Sur ce, je vous dis à bientôt et bonnes vacances ! Et bien sûr, un grand merci aux reviewers !_

**_Et donc dans le prochain épisode, la naissance d'une star du petit écran, des litres d'hémoglobine, et du vomi. _**


	5. 4 - Oh! How The Dogs Stack Up

_Meuh. _

* * *

**-4-**

**Oh ! How The Dogs Stack Up**

* * *

_Ce fut rapide. Il n'avait pas tremblé, et avait agi avec une précision redoutable. _

_Comme toujours. _

_Il ferma les yeux devant le sang qui giclait en lui éclaboussant les joues d'une constellation vermeille. Les yeux toujours fermés, il recula et lâcha son sabre lorsqu'il entendit le bruit sourd d'un corps mou qui s'écroule sur le sol. Il sentit derrière lui la présence d'un mur qu'il tâta de ses mains aveugles et tremblantes. Le contact apaisa temporairement sa respiration haletante._ _Lorsqu'il_ _releva doucement les paupières, le corps de son compagnon, dont il venait de transpercer le cœur, s'étendait à ses pieds dans une mare de sang._

_Il soutint en déglutissant la vision des pupilles qui nageaient dans leurs globes tels des poissons morts à la surface d'une mer après la tempête, et qui le dévisageaient d'un air qui semblait l'accuser. _

_Sans quitter le corps des yeux, il tendit une main tremblante vers la poche de sa chemise d'où il tira un paquet de cigarettes. Il tenta d'en sortir une, mais fut interrompu par un tourbillon qui lui tordit les entrailles. Il se retourna et vomit ses tripes dans un immonde gargouillis, incapable de contrôler le flot qui jaillissait de son corps. Il avait du mal à reprendre son souffle, tandis que se rejouait devant ses yeux l'horreur qu'il venait de vivre, comme si l'accumulation des évènements le rattrapait finalement et le frappait avec la violence d'une gifle en plein visage. _

_Lorsqu'il se fut vidé, il se retourna avec un hoquet pour jeter un dernier coup d'œil à son compagnon tombé. Quel âge avait-il déjà ? A peine dix-neuf ans, peut-être dix-huit. _

_Un gosse. _

_Comment en était-il arrivé là ?_

* * *

Les sirènes, la poussière, l'odeur de brûlé, les grésillements constants des talkies-walkies… Le lieu du crash n'était qu'une fourmilière où s'activaient une armée de blouses noires. Haruda était un habitué de ce genre de situation. Il était un homme de terrain, et l'un des meilleurs officiers du Shinsengumi. Le Vice-Commandant étant la plupart du temps occupé à botter le cul des terroristes, et le premier Capitaine passant le plus clair de son temps à glandouiller, il était tout naturel qu'il se voit confié parmi les missions d'ordre public. Sa division avait été envoyée pour enquêter sur les circonstances de l'accident du vaisseau spatial, écrasé près du centre commercial. Enfin, officiellement…

Le Shinsengumi n'avait pas tardé à identifier l'appareil en question. Il s'agissait du vaisseau privé du Prince Hata, une grosse légume Amanto bien connue de la police qui avait régulièrement dû couvrir ses… extravagances.

Haruda avait immédiatement contacté le Vice-Commandant pour savoir la marche à suivre. Le merdier était total.

Il s'agissait cette fois-ci d'un évènement autrement plus grave que les excentricités habituelles de ce maniaque. L'accident avait fait trois morts voire plus parmi les civils.

On risquait l'incident diplomatique. L'appareil était clairement en tort, il n'y avait pas à tortiller.

Les ordres avaient été clairs. La population ne devait en aucun cas découvrir l'origine du vaisseau.

Haruda soupira en repensant à sa conversation avec le Vice-Commandant. Couvrir les merdes des Amantos le répugnait, tout comme son supérieur, mais pour agir dans l'intérêt de tous, et préserver un minimum de paix dans Edo, il fallait parfois mettre de côté ses valeurs éthiques. La priorité était de conserver un équilibre de tolérance mutuelle, certes instable, mais ô combien indispensable, entre les Amantos et les êtres humains. Et pour cela, il valait mieux cacher certaines choses à l'opinion publique. Le Shinsengumi avait de toute façon l'habitude de faire le sale boulot. Il fallait bien que quelqu'un s'en charge, et laisser vivre les autres dans l'insouciance…

Les blouses noires du Shinsengumi se mêlaient à celles des équipes de secours, qui s'activaient sur le lieu du crash. Ils avaient déjà extrait cinq corps des décombres fumants de l'appareil, et un médecin légiste était déjà en train de les examiner. Une tente à part accueillait les blessés civils de l'accident –une dizaine-, tandis que se pressait autour du périmètre de sécurité une foule de badauds curieux.

Deux sauveteurs réussirent à extraire un sixième corps des restes de l'appareil. Il était recouvert d'un linceul blanc, mais la forme enrobée ne trompa pas le Capitaine sur l'identité de la victime. Le visage d'Haruda s'assombrit tandis qu'il passait une main nerveuse sur son crâne dégarni. Vu la gueule du vaisseau –enfin, ce qu'il en restait-, ils avaient peu de chance d'y retrouver des rescapés.

Il aperçut du coin de l'œil une journaliste et son caméraman franchir la limite du périmètre de sécurité. Il soupira, exaspéré. Il ne pouvait décemment pas renvoyer les journalistes, mais il allait falloir répondre à cette bande d'emmerdeurs. Il repensa aux mots du Vice-Commandant. Surtout ne rien divulguer. Il allait devoir tourner sa langue sept fois dans sa bouche avant de l'ouvrir.

Alors qu'il s'entraînait à réciter mentalement les réponses toutes prêtes qu'il avait l'intention de balancer aux journalistes si ceux-ci venaient à l'aborder, il fut extirpé de ses pensées par un agent de l'unité scientifique du Shinsengumi, qui requérait sa présence immédiate auprès du médecin légiste.

* * *

Quand Haruda pénétra dans la tente climatisée où les corps étaient entreposés en attendant d'être transférés vers la morgue, l'odeur de chair brûlée le prit immédiatement à la gorge. Écœuré, la main devant la bouche pour atténuer les relents, mais aussi pour réprimer son déjeuner qui menaçait de se faire la malle, il s'approcha avec précaution du médecin légiste, penché sur un cadavre. Celui-ci (le médecin, pas le cadavre) tourna la tête à son approche et lui tendit un masque et une paire de gants qu'il s'empressa d'enfiler.

Si le Capitaine Haruda ne répugnait pas à découper les terroristes en rondelles, la proximité des cadavres le mettait mal à l'aise, même si ceux-ci étaient tous recouverts d'un drap blanc, à l'exception du corps que le médecin était en train d'étudier.

Il resta donc à bonne distance de la table d'examen, attendant que le spécialiste ne daigne lui adresser la parole. Après une minute de silence, ce dernier se retourna et dévisagea le Capitaine d'un air désabusé.

« Si 'voulez voir quequ'chose, va falloir vous approcher un peu…  
- Ah, euh… oui… »

_« Fait chier. » _pensa Haruda en son for intérieur. Il avait espéré s'épargner la vision d'un cadavre carbonisé et réduit en hachis, mais il avait été grillé. À contrecœur, il s'approcha de la table.

« R'gardez ça… » montra le médecin. Il empoigna à pleine main la tête du corps, et la tourna à quatre-vingt-dix degrés.

Haruda réprima un haut-le-cœur. À l'arrière du crâne se trouvait un trou béant, qui donnait sur… rien. La boîte crânienne était complètement vide.

« Y'a plus rien, même pas le moindre petit bout de cervelle, reprit le médecin. C'est comme si son cerveau avait été aspiré à l'extérieur. 'Jamais vu ça, même pour un accident de cette violence… En r'gardant d'plus prêt, on a même l'impression qu'ça a été raclé… il y a des traces sur l'os, 'voulez voir ?  
- Non non merci, répondit Haruda, le cœur au bord des lèvres.  
- Et c'pas l'seul truc bizarre qu'j'ai pu constater. » continua le médecin. Il remit le linceul en place et se dirigea vers une autre table.

« C'est compliqué d'observer quoiqu'ce soit sur les corps. 'Y sont tous carbonisés et en sale état pour la plupart, mais 'y a quand même un truc qu'j'ai pu r'marquer. 'Voyez… » dit-il en découvrant de son linceul un autre cadavre.

Celui-ci était effectivement très amoché, la peau et la chair étaient brûlées, et il manquait quelques bouts, mais Haruda put tout à fait reconnaître ce que le médecin pointait du doigt près du cou de la victime.

Une profonde morsure.

« Il y avait un animal à bord ? demanda-t-il.  
- Que non ! C't'une morsure d'homme ça !  
- Un homme ? Il y aurait donc eu une bagarre à bord du vaisseau ?  
- Ça aurait pu être possible, si ça avait été l'seul…  
- Le seul ?  
- Tous les passagers sans exception présentent des morsures un peu partout. Toutes des morsures d'êtres humains. Z'allez quand même pas m'dire que s'battre à coups de dents est une pratique courante ? Et j'parle pas des détails encore…  
- Non merci, je me passerai des détails… Avez-vous pu identifier les victimes ?  
- Quatre humains, deux Amantos, dont vot'gros lard, là-bas… » répondit-il en pointant du menton une table dans un coin de la tente, où reposait une masse blanche volumineuse.

« Qu'est ce que vous en pensez alors, docteur ?  
- Moi, c'que j'en pense ? Ben, c'est qu'quelqu'un a fait un bon festin ! »

* * *

De retour sur le terrain, Haruda se remettait tant bien que mal de sa petite discussion avec le médecin légiste.

Des morsures.

Quel genre d'être civilisé mordait ses congénères ? Un sentiment de malaise inexpliqué envahi le Capitaine et pour la première fois depuis un bout de temps, il ressentit l'envie pressante d'une bonne dose de nicotine.

Au moins les causes du crash commençaient à se dessiner. Les passagers avaient perdu le contrôle de l'appareil parce que quelqu'un – quelque chose – les avaient attaqués à coup de dents. Ça avait dû être la panique. Peut-être qu'un membre de l'équipage avait pété une durite et s'était mis à prendre ses compagnons pour des steaks sur pattes. En tout cas, c'était la seule explication plausible qu'il y voyait.

Il fut interrompu dans ses réflexions par la journaliste qui furetait impunément, et ce depuis un petit moment dans le périmètre, suivie par son caméraman. Les fouilles-merde d'EDO TV, d'après le logo du micro. Ces deux derniers s'approchaient de lui avec l'intention manifeste de lui tirer les vers du nez.

Haruda se renfrogna, désireux de manifester son mécontentement à ces deux petits fouineurs. Il se composa une expression d'homme très occupé qui ne répondait aux journaleux qu'avec condescendance et mauvaise grâce. Lorsque la reporter lui fit face, il la toisa avec un air de mépris.

« Excusez-moi, je suis Hanano Ana, envoyée spéciale d'Edo TV. Vous êtes un officier non ? A en jugez par votre uniforme, je suppose que c'est vous qui supervisez l'opération…  
- C'est exact, je suis le Capitaine de la deuxième division, Haruda pour vous servir, répondit-il avec complaisance.  
- Parfait ! répondit la journaliste sans remarquer l'expression glaciale de son interlocuteur. Nous souhaiterions vous poser quelques questions – tenez, voici la liste – dit-elle en lui tendant une feuille de papier. Si cela ne vous dérange pas bien entendu.  
- Non, c'est bon, répondit le Capitaine en parcourant des yeux la liste de question.  
- Je vous remercie de nous accorder un peu de votre temps. Vous devez être très occupé. Je vous laisse préparer vos réponses, nous prenons l'antenne dans cinq minutes. »

Haruda tenta désespérément pendant les cinq minutes d'étudier les questions qui lui avaient été fournies. Peine perdue. Il était sans cesse dérangé par ses subordonnés qui se succédaient au rapport, par son talkie-walkie qui ne cessait d'émettre, et par la douzaine de messages que le Vice-Commandant avait laissés sur son répondeur, qui lui intimait avec une irritation croissante de faire son rapport illico presto. Le dernier message faisait allusion au seppuku. Au diable le Vice-Commandant ! Il avait une interview à préparer, bordel !

Il se demandait encore comment il devait saluer les téléspectateurs, quand Hanano Ana réapparut, toujours flanquée de son caméraman.

« Vous êtes prêt pour le direct ?  
- Heu, c'est-à-dire que…  
- Excellent ! Soko, préviens-moi dès que nous sommes à l'antenne. »

La journaliste se positionna de façon à avoir le meilleur angle de vue sur la scène en arrière plan, tandis que son caméraman décomptait le moment de prise d'antenne avec ses doigts.

Quatre.

Trois.

Deux.

Un.

« Ici Hanano Ana, pour Edo TV, en direct du lieu du crash… »

Et merde. Ça y était vraiment cette fois-ci. Il allait devoir répondre de l'accident devant les familles de tout Edo. Il se rappela de ce qui lui avait dit le Vice-Commandant. Surtout ne rien divulguer sur Hata. Il allait devoir faire marcher son imagination. Improviser.

« J'ai ici avec moi le capitaine Haruda-san de la 2ème division du Shinsengumi. »

Le susnommé sursauta à l'évocation de son nom.

« Haruda-san, pouvez-vous nous en dire un peu plus sur les éléments de l'enquête ? »

_Allez, faut se lancer._

« Et bien, d'après les appareils de contrôle, le vaisseau serait apparu sur les écrans radars du Terminal d'Edo, quelques minutes avant le crash. Il naviguait hors des couloirs aériens, et à très basse altitude. L'appareil a semblé perdre le contrôle avant de s'écraser près du centre commercial. »

_Pas de bafouillis, pas d'hésitation. Je m'en sors bien._

« Et savons-nous à qui appartient ce vaisseau ? »

_Ne foire pas._

« Nous n'avons pas encore identifié l'appareil. Il n'est pas enregistré sur les listes, ce qui nous laisse à penser que le vaisseau était utilisé à des fins illégales. »

_Parfait._

« Comme de la contrebande ou du trafic de drogue ? »

_Petite joueuse._

« Oui tout à fait. »

_Trop facile. Merde, il se passe un truc là-bas. _

Haruda distingua du coin de l'œil une zone du crash où semblait régner une curieuse agitation. Il fallait finir cette interview au plus vite.

« Avez-vous pu identifier les corps ? »

_Elle en a jamais assez cette gonzesse ? _

« D'après notre médecin légiste, l'équipage semblait être composé d'extra-terrestres et d'êtres humains… - _Merde, on dirait que ça commence à tourner au vinaigre là-bas !- …_ ce qui conforte la théorie de l'existence probable d'un trafic illégal entre la Terre et…  
- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?! Vite, Soko, tourne la caméra par là ! Il se passe quelque chose ! »

Et merde ! Cette fois-ci, Haruda vit clairement au loin, autour des débris de l'appareil, une armée de blouses noires qui s'agitaient autour d'un point bien précis.

Un agent en sueur se présenta devant lui, prêt à faire son rapport.

« Capitaine Haruda ! Capitaine ! On a un problème ! Il y avait un forcené dans le vaisseau ! On n'a pas réussi à le maîtriser, et maintenant, il attaque tout ce qui bouge !  
- Comment-ça ? Un forcené ? Dans le vaisseau ?  
- Oui, nous attendons vos ordres, capitaine !  
- Mais arrêtez-le, bandes d'incapables ! Et vous, vous devriez arrêter de filmer et vous éloigner. Put- non mais chopez moi ce connard ! »

Haruda le voyait parfaitement. Cet individu semblait s'être extrait des décombres de l'appareil, car il était blessé de partout. Il le vit s'attaquer à mains nues à ses hommes. Ou plutôt… il les mordait ? L'individu sauta à la gorge de l'un de ses subordonnés avec une vivacité surprenante. La victime hurla et le repoussa de toutes ses forces.

Le fou-furieux recula, soudain encerclé par une dizaine de lames. Haruda s'approcha en courant, la main sur la garde de son sabre.

« Que faisons-nous de lui capitaine ? demanda l'un des hommes.  
- Il faut vite le neutraliser, il semble avoir perdu la raison, mais nous allons avoir besoin de lui pour l'enquête. C'est… »

Il fut interrompu par des cris de terreur qui retentirent derrière lui. Tous se retournèrent comme un seul homme, pour voir les agents mordus quelques secondes auparavant s'attaquer aux civils qui se tenaient derrière les rambardes de sécurité.

Entre temps, le forcené qu'ils avaient encerclé profita de la distraction occasionnée pour planter ses crocs dans le premier bras à sa portée.

La victime hurla de douleur et son cri se mêla au vacarme ambiant qui régnait, alors que la situation dégénérait vers le chaos.

Haruda observa comme dans un cauchemar la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux. Les agents du Shinsengumi qui avaient été victimes du forcené attaquaient à leur tour la foule, se jetaient sur les citoyens avec bestialité.

Il vit du coin de l'œil le caméraman d'Edo TV se faire jeter à terre par deux individus qui lui étaient inconnus, sous les yeux horrifiés de la journaliste.

Les gens devenaient fous autour de lui.

Les gens criaient autour de lui.

Il resta planté là, les bras ballants, son sabre pendant inutilement contre sa jambe droite.

Une force monstrueuse le propulsa au sol face contre terre, tandis qu'une douleur intense lui déchira l'épaule. D'un coup de rein, il envoya voler son agresseur un mètre plus loin. Il tourna la tête pour observer sa blessure. Une morsure. L'individu qui venait de lui arracher un bout de chair se releva, la bouche sanglante, et revint à la charge. Haruda ne réfléchit pas une seconde de plus, et le décapita.

Tandis qu'il pressait une main sur le trou béant de sa blessure, il se sentit vaciller. Il tomba à genou sur le sol qui semblait se dérober et tourner comme un manège sous ses pieds.

Sa conscience disparaissait.

Il ne savait plus pourquoi il était là.

Il ne se souvenait plus ce qu'il faisait là.

Il ne se souvenait plus qui il était.

Et ce fut le noir.

* * *

« Matsudaira-san ! Matsudaira-san ! Une dernière question ! »

Matsudaira tourna le dos au parterre de journaliste, faisant la sourde oreille. Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre avec cette bande de vermisseaux.

« Évacuez-moi cette bande de vautours et dites-leur de rentrer chez eux. » ordonna-t-il à l'un de ses hommes qui le suivaient de près.

« Monsieur, l'interpella l'un de ses assistants, votre hélicoptère est posé sur le toit du quartier général. Votre fille vous y attend, nous n'attendons plus que vous pour partir !  
- Partez si ça vous chante, je reste ici jusqu'à la fin des opérations. Par contre… » Il attrapa l'homme par le col et l'approcha à quelques centimètres de son visage menaçant. « … s'il arrive quoique ce soit à ma fille adorée, je vous jure de vous assurer une mort lente et douloureuse délivrée par mes soins. »

Il relâcha d'un geste l'homme, qui semblait à deux doigts de pisser dans son froc. Celui-ci s'enfuit d'ailleurs ventre à terre sans demander son reste.

Matsudaira se redressa en mâchonnant furieusement son mégot, et siffla l'un de ses hommes. « Trouvez-moi Sasaki sur le champ. Dites-lui de me rejoindre dans mon bureau. Réunion des États-Majors dans cinq minutes.  
- Pardonnez-moi monsieur, mais la majorité des officiers membres de l'État-major ont quitté la ville avec leurs familles.  
- JE SUIS ENTOURÉ D'UNE BANDE DE POLTRONS ET DE LÂCHES, DITES-MOI QUE JE RÊVE !  
- Non monsieur. Il ne reste que Sasaki Isaburo, Commandant du Mimawarigumi, qui vient d'arriver au Quartier Général pour faire son rapport, et Kondo Isao, Commandant du Shinsengumi, qui se trouve sur le terrain en ce moment même.  
- Que Sasaki ramène son cul et vite.  
- Bien monsieur ! »

Arrivé à son bureau, Matsudaira jeta son mégot et se ralluma immédiatement une cigarette. En l'espace de quelques heures, la situation avait méchamment dégénérée. La propagation du virus et l'invasion des zombies avaient nécessité la mobilisation de toutes les armées et de toutes les forces de police d'Edo. Il n'avait pas vu crise semblable depuis le débarquement des Amantos vingt ans auparavant.

Le tirant de ses réflexions, la porte de son bureau s'ouvrit sur la silhouette guindée de Sasaki. Celui-ci avait la mine des mauvais jours, et pourtant, Matsudaira savait à quel point il était difficile d'ébranler le Commandant du Mimawarigumi.

« Sasaki Isaburo au rapport !  
- Trêve de formalités. L'évacuation du Shogun ?  
- Le Shogun et sa famille ont été transférés avec succès vers le croiseur du Tendoshu en orbite autour de la Terre, monsieur. Les autres membres du gouvernement et des États-Majors sont également en cours d'évacuation. Je vous informe également que la quasi-totalité des Amantos ont quitté la ville.  
- Bien, la situation sur place ?  
- Nous avons réussi à contenir les contaminés sur un périmètre d'un kilomètre de diamètre, rapporta Sasaki en déroulant une carte d'Edo. Les forces combinées du Shinsengumi et du Mimawarigumi parviennent pour l'instant à tenir les positions. Nous avons barricadé et posté une unité à chaque rue pour bloquer leur progression. Tous les habitants aux alentours du périmètre ont été évacués.  
- À combien estimez-vous leur nombre ?  
- Nous estimons qu'ils sont actuellement cent mille contaminés retenus au sein du périmètre.  
- Bien, si nous les contenons suffisamment longtemps tous au même endroit, il sera plus aisé de trouver un moyen radical pour les éliminer tous en même temps.  
- Nous avons cependant quelques problèmes, monsieur. Le Mimawarigumi est mieux équipé et dispose de plus de moyens que le Shinsengumi et d'après un récent rapport de leur Vice-Commandant, leurs troupes commencent à manquer de munitions.  
- Le temps presse donc.  
- Oui, d'autant plus que les contaminés, après s'être attaqué aux barricades du Mimawarigumi, ont effectués un mouvement de foule vers les positions du Shinsengumi. Ils sembleraient qu'ils aient été découragés par la forte résistance du Mimawarigumi et se soient donc dirigés vers les points faibles du cordon… le Shinsengumi.  
- Les barricades du Mimawarigumi sont donc sécurisées ?  
- Oui, selon le dernier rapport, le nombre de contaminés à nos positions considérablement diminués, à tel point que nous sommes capables de tous les éliminer à vue.  
- Et pour le Shinsengumi ?  
- Je n'ai pas eu de rapport depuis, monsieur. Si vous voulez mon avis, ils ne tiendront plus très longtemps… d'autant plus...  
- Quoi ?  
- D'autant plus que la caserne du Shinsengumi se situe à l'intérieur même du périmètre. Selon mon dernier rapport, le Commandant Kondo serait en train de la défendre avec une cinquantaine d'hommes. »

Matsudaira s'éloigna de la carte en s'enfonçant dans son fauteuil. Après une minute de réflexion, il leva les yeux au dessus de sa paire de Ray-Ban pour dévisager le Commandant qui lui faisait toujours face.

« La priorité, c'est Edo, j'espère que vous êtes d'accord avec moi sur ce point, Sasaki…  
- Tout à fait monsieur.  
- Il faut envisager une opération de destruction massive, tant que les contaminés sont contenus au même endroit. Le temps presse, Kondo et ses troupes n'en ont plus pour très longtemps…  
- Comment allez-vous procéder ?  
- Nous allons les gazer. Vous m'avez bien dit que les habitants avaient été évacués, c'est bien ça ?  
- Oui mais… en agissant de la sorte, vous allez décimer par la même occasion l'armée du Shinsengumi.  
- Un sacrifice certes malheureux, mais indispensable. C'est la vie de millions d'habitants qui est en jeu. Je vous nomme en charge de l'opération. Elle ne doit être communiquée sous aucun prétexte aux officiers du Shinsengumi, cela va de soit.  
- À vos ordres, monsieur. »

En regardant Sasaki passer la porte et la refermer derrière lui, Matsudaira écrasa son mégot dans son cendrier, priant silencieusement qu'il n'ait pas envoyé cinq cent hommes à la mort pour rien.

* * *

Hijikata mordit furieusement sa cigarette, sans se rendre compte que celle-ci était éteinte depuis longtemps. Perché sur le seul char dont il disposait, il surplombait la scène. Il avait sous ses ordres une cinquantaine d'hommes, derrière une barricade de sacs de sable et de fils barbelés haute de presque un mètre cinquante, qui s'étendait dans la largeur d'un immense boulevard. Derrière, près d'un millier de contaminés voulait leur peau. Seuls les tirs incessants du char, des bazookas, et des fusils mitrailleurs qui ne cessaient de cracher leurs munitions dans un vacarme assourdissant les empêchaient d'atteindre les barricades. Une pile de corps commençait à s'amonceler de l'autre côté, et les trombes d'eau qui s'abattaient sur eux donnaient à la scène des airs d'apocalypse.

Hijikata fulminait. Ils avaient reçu l'ordre de ne pas combattre au corps à corps, et d'éviter tout contact avec les contaminés. Il avait pu constater pourquoi de ses propres yeux. L'un de ses hommes s'était fait mordre un peu plus tôt dans la soirée. Il s'était transformé en l'espace de quelques secondes, et si ce n'était grâce à la réactivité du Vice-Commandant, le contaminé aurait déjà détruit son unité toute entière.

Tirer à distance donc. Si seulement ces radins leur avaient fourni du matériel décent et en quantité suffisante, ils auraient pu assurer le job. Mais c'était encore cette bande de parvenus et leur chef avec son monocle à la con qui avaient été privilégiés. Hijikata brûlait d'envie de sauter par-dessus le barrage pour aller se faire cette armée d'abominations de la nature tout seul. Yamazaki l'avait déjà empêché quelques instants auparavant d'aller faire tâter de son sabre à la marée hurlante. Mais plus les minutes passaient, plus le moment où il faudrait effectivement se jeter dans la mêlé approchait. Il pouvait le sentir dans l'agitation croissante de ses hommes, qui ne cessaient de poser furtivement sur lui des regards de plus en plus fébriles.

Le champ de bataille puait la poudre, le sang, l'asphalte humide, et la peur. Les munitions diminuaient à un rythme dangereux et la relève ne viendrait pas. Yamazaki qui, à ses côtés, ne cessait de se tortiller dans tous les sens, l'agaçait prodigieusement. Les nerfs en pelote, il lui asséna un grand coup à l'arrière du crâne, ce qui eu l'effet bénéfique de le calmer un peu. Se défouler sur Yamazaki avait toujours été un bon moyen pour lui d'évacuer son stress. Quand les clopes ne suffisaient plus.

Mais à ce moment précis, ni la nicotine, ni son punching-ball préféré n'étaient en mesure d'apaiser ses nerfs à fleur de peau. Car rien n'était pire que l'attente.

Et à ce stade, il ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose sinon attendre. Le quartier général n'émettait plus, et cela faisait presque une demi-heure qu'il n'avait reçu aucune directive. Pour s'occuper l'esprit, il saisit son talkie-walkie et chercha à joindre Kondo, qui tenait la caserne une rue plus loin. Il n'obtint qu'un concert de grésillements et de parasites. Cela faisait dix minutes que Kondo-san n'avait pas émis. À cette pensée, les entrailles d'Hijikata firent un tour sur elles-mêmes. Il ne put s'empêcher de pousser un profond soupir, tout en crachant son mégot sur le sol détrempé. Il sentit sur lui le regard interrogateur de Yamazaki, et après quelques secondes d'hésitation, finit par contacter Sougo, posté avec sa propre unité quelques rues plus loin.

« Sougo, ici Hijikata. Comment ça marche de ton côté ?  
- Hijikata-san, vous n'êtes pas encore mort ? » retentit dans l'émetteur la voix traînante et horripilante du jeune Capitaine. Hijikata serra les dents. Pourquoi l'avait-il appelé, franchement ? Rien que d'entendre la voix de cette tête-à-claques l'agaçait prodigieusement. Il se retint de réduire l'émetteur en miettes, et continua comme s'il n'avait rien entendu.

« Tu penses tenir encore combien de temps ?  
- Plus très longtemps, quelques minutes, mais je compte bien tenir plus longtemps que vous, Hijikata-san.  
- Alors voyons lequel d'entre nous mourra en premier.  
- Marché conclu. »

Hijikata coupa l'émetteur. C'était toujours sur ce genre de défi à la con que Sougo et lui parvenait à établir un terrain d'entente. La discussion avait au moins eu le mérite de lui rappeler la réalité de sa situation. Il avait de fortes chances de crever dans les prochaines minutes. Un curieux mélange de peur et d'adrénaline lui parcourut les veines et fit monter son excitation. Il serra la poignée de son sabre tellement fort que ses articulations devinrent blanches.

_Pas encore._

Il se tourna vers Yamazaki, prostré à côté de lui. Il avait vraiment l'air misérable avec son uniforme détrempé de pluie et ses mèches qui lui collaient sur le visage. Le garçon paraissait tellement terrifié qu'Hijikata retint derrière ses lèvres la vacherie qu'il allait sortir.

« Yamazaki, combien de temps pouvons-nous encore tenir ?  
- E-et b-bien, au vu des munitions qu'il nous reste, je dirais, p-pas plus de c-cinq minutes. Le t-tank est déjà à sec. »

Hijikata hocha la tête en grogna. C'était le moment.

Il se hissa en souplesse sur la tourelle du char. Ce simple mouvement suffit à attirer tous les regards sur lui. Il vit sans erreur la crainte dans les yeux de ses hommes, qui ne se trompaient pas sur le sort qui les attendait. Il était leur leader. Et c'est le rôle d'un leader de motiver ses troupes.

Il déglutit. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de ce genre de situation. Les discours pompeux et grandiloquents étaient plutôt la spécialité de Kondo-san. Il prit sur lui malgré tout et déclama d'une voix forte.

« Soldats ! Le Shinsengumi a vu de nombreuses batailles. Ensemble, nous avons travaillé des années à maintenir la paix d'Edo ! Ce soir, nous sommes cinquante contre mille ! Ce soir sera probablement notre dernier combat ! Continuez de tirer jusqu'à nos dernières munitions, et ensuite, vous ferez parler votre sabre ! Je vous demande donc de respecter vos vœux et vos engagements et de faire honneur au Shinsengumi, pour le faire briller une dernière fois. » Il dégaina son sabre. « AUX ARMES ! »

L'exclamation de cinquante voix couvrit le vacarme des trombes d'eaux et des armes à feux.

Hijikata ne tenait plus. Il allait finalement s'offrir une belle mort, au combat et avec ses hommes. Un sacrifice héroïque. Il ne pouvait rêver mieux. Un sourire carnassier se dessina sur son visage alors qu'il pensait déjà au massacre qu'il allait provoquer. Il allait personnellement s'assurer d'emmener avec lui en Enfer le plus grand nombre possible de ces créatures de cauchemar.

Le temps sembla se ralentir, alors qu'il laissait monter en lui ses instincts sanguinaires. La fréquence du vacarme saccadé des mitrailleuses s'espaça tandis que l'atmosphère semblait s'être changée en marmelade. Ses mouvements étaient lourds et lents, mais il savait qu'une fois que l'assaut sera donné, le temps s'effilochera et lui glissera entre ses doigts sans qu'il ne puisse le retenir.

« Vice-Commandant ! » résonna à ses côtés la voix de Yamazaki.

Sorti de sa torpeur engourdie, Hijikata tourna la tête vers son larbin, outré d'avoir été dérangé en pleine séance de motivation mentale.

« Désolé Vice-Commandant ! » débita Yamazaki à toute vitesse, désireux d'éviter la torgnole du siècle. « Mais regardez au dessus de votre tête s'il-vous-plait ! »

Hijikata leva les yeux. Un hélicoptère de combat estampillé Mimawarigumi survolait le secteur à basse altitude. Que pouvait bien vouloir cette bande d'emmerdeurs, alors qu'il s'apprêtait mener le combat de sa vie ?

C'est alors qu'il les vit.

À l'arrière de l'hélicoptère, prêtes à être larguées, deux bombes chimiques.

Hijikata comprit immédiatement, et resta silencieux pendant quelques secondes, à contempler d'un air hagard l'appareil qui allait finalement décider de leur sort. Pas de beau combat héroïque, pas de massacre sanglant. Ils allaient tous se faire éliminer, sans distinction, hommes et zombies. La hiérarchie en avait décidé ainsi. Ils allaient être les sacrifiés. Non. Les exécutés.

Résigné, Hijikata baissa son sabre, son visage dégoulinant de gouttes de pluie tourné vers le ciel dans l'attente du jugement.

Au moins, de cette façon, leur mort n'aura pas été vaine. Le gaz allait tous les tuer, Edo serait sauvé. Une piètre consolation, qui rendait la gloire douce amère.

Il savait que ses hommes avaient compris eux aussi. Il savait que tous regardaient l'hélicoptère comme s'il était l'Ange de la Mort en personne.

Et l'Ange de la Mort explosa.

Partie d'une rue voisine, une roquette fendit le ciel noir comme de l'encre et percuta l'hélicoptère en plein vol. Sous la chaleur de l'explosion, le gaz contenu dans les bonbonnes se consuma d'un coup en une gigantesque boule de feu qui illumina le temps de quelques secondes le ciel d'Edo.

Les débris de l'appareil retombèrent dans les rues avec fracas, dispersant la meute d'affamés. L'explosion avait détourné leur attention, donnant ainsi quelques secondes de répit aux troupes.

Hébété l'espace d'un instant, Hijikata reprit bien vite ses esprits. Il n'avait absolument aucun doute sur l'identité du coupable. Furibard, il attrapa son talkie-walkie, et beugla dans l'émetteur.

« SOUGO ! JE PEUX SAVOIR À QUOI TU JOUES ?!  
- Sérieusement Hijikata-san, vous m'engueulez alors que je viens de sauver votre heure de gloire ? C'est pas très sympa, je vais pleurer vous savez, moi qui pensais bien faire, déclara Sougo avec un air faussement coupable.  
- Oui d'accord, mon heure de gloire ! Mais cet hélico allait sauver Edo, même si ça signifiait qu'on allait aussi y passer !  
- C'est déjà peine perdue, Hijikata-san. La troisième unité a cédé. Les zombies envahissent la ville. »

Alors, c'était déjà perdu. Edo allait tomber. Il le savait de toute façon. Il avait deviné depuis longtemps la tournure que prendraient les évènements. Il n'avait jamais attendu de miracle.

« Désolé Hijikata-san, mais je ne vais pas laisser cette bande de porcs assis bien au chaud décider de comment je dois crever. Arrêtez de vous prendre pour Mère Teresa et avouez que vous voulez mourir sabre à la main. Moi en tout cas, j'en ai décidé ainsi. C'est notre jour de gloire Hijikata-san, ne me remerciez pas.  
- T'es vraiment le dernier des abrutis.  
- Et vous êtes le dernier des connards. Rendez-vous en Enfer !  
- La ferme. »

Ainsi, le moment était venu. Cette saloperie d'hélico avait tout gâché, mais il allait quand même pouvoir finalement s'offrir la boucherie qu'il espérait.

« Vice-Commandant, nous sommes à court de munitions !  
- Parfait ! DONNEZ L'ASSAUT ! »

Tandis que ses hommes se précipitaient sur la barricade, il se tourna vers Yamazaki, toujours à ses côtés, et lui posa la main sur l'épaule.

« Yamazaki, tu restes avec moi, ne me quitte pas d'une semelle tu m'entends ? » Le garçon le dévisagea d'un air surpris, et acquiesça en arborant un faible sourire.

« Je suis content de mourir à vos côtés, Vice-Commandant.  
- Arrête avec ces conneries. On n'y est pas encore. Allons renvoyer ces horreurs en enfer ! SUIS-MOI ! »

Avec un cri de rage à faire pâlir les morts, le Vice-Commandant Démoniaque bondit du char où il était perché, et escalada d'un bond la barricade, rejoignant ses hommes en contrebas. Il dépassa tout le monde, et fut le premier à rentrer en collision avec l'armée de contaminés.

Il ne vit plus, il n'entendit plus, il ne ressentit plus rien d'autre que son sabre s'enfonçant dans la chair de ses ennemis, et le sang qui éclaboussait son visage.

Mû par son instinct, il ferma les yeux.

Il n'avait pas besoin de voir.

Il continua d'avancer, piétinant les corps de ses ennemis.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il ne rencontre plus aucune résistance.

Il rouvrit les yeux. Devant lui la voie était libre et dégagée. Derrière lui retentissaient des grognements inhumains. Il regarda les alentours et vit Yamazaki, couvert de sang, qui reprenait son souffle. Personne d'autre.

Il regarda en arrière, et vit l'armée de contaminés en pleine effervescence. Il s'apprêtait à retourner dans la mêlée, quand parmi les rugissements bestiaux des zombies, il distingua les cris de douleur et d'agonie de ses hommes. Les contaminés commençaient à franchir la barricade et à se déployer dans les rues d'Edo. Parmi eux se trouvaient des blouses noires du Shinsengumi.

Il se rendit vite compte que Yamazaki et lui était les seuls survivants de l'unité. Il avait taillé son chemin parmi le troupeau de zombies, Yamazaki dans son sillage, et était ressorti indemne du massacre. Saisi par sa conscience, il se tâta de partout. Bien que couvert de sang, il ne souffrait d'aucune blessure. Yamazaki semblait lui aussi indemne, mais paraissait complètement désemparé.

Hijikata sortit son émetteur.

« Sougo ! Sougo, réponds-moi ! SOUGO ! »

Il n'entendit rien d'autre que des grésillements. Il tenta de contacter toutes les autres unités déployées dans les rues adjacentes. Aucune n'émettait.

Hijikata ferma les yeux et leva son visage vers le ciel avec une profonde inspiration. Il avait survécu, mais pourquoi ce sentiment de culpabilité ?

Il avait échoué. C'était incontestable.

Il savait depuis le début qu'il allait échouer, mais il n'avait pas prévu de rester en vie. Il n'avait pas prévu d'assister à son échec. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était mourir au combat avec ses hommes, comme un samouraï, et ne pas être témoin du chaos qui allait s'en suivre.

Il avait un horrible goût amer dans la bouche. C'était le goût de la défaite.

Yamazaki quant à lui, une fois remis du choc, semblait soulagé d'être toujours en vie.

« Que fait-on Vice-Commandant ? On leur court après ?  
- Je ne sais pas… »

Il savait qu'il ne servait à rien de leur courir après. Ses unités avaient toutes subi le même sort, et il imaginait en ce moment même les hordes de zombies assoiffés de sang envahir les rues d'Edo.

Et son émetteur qui restait obstinément silencieux…

« Alors, Vice-Commandant ? On fait quoi maintenant ?  
- Arrête de m'appeler Vice-Commandant. Il n'y a plus de Shinsengumi.  
- A-alors, o-on est les s-seuls survivants ?  
- Je n'en sais rien, répondit Hijikata en rengainant son sabre. Mais on va vite le savoir. Yamazaki, tu es toujours avec moi ?  
- Toujours, Vice… Hijikata-san !  
- Parfait. La caserne est à deux pas d'ici. On va essayer de retrouver Kondo-san.  
- À vos ordres, Vice-Commandant ! »

Hijikata le fusilla du regard.

« Euuh, wesh mon pote ? »

* * *

Au prochain tournant se trouvait la caserne. Hijikata et Yamazaki avait traversé sans incident les rues désertes de la ville. Ils savaient que les contaminés avaient tendance à se regrouper aux endroits où ils étaient susceptibles de se taper une bonne bouffe, et par conséquent, la caserne était pour eux un restaurant quatre étoiles.

Hijikata savait ce qu'il allait trouver de l'autre côté de l'angle de la rue. Il espérait seulement les voir à l'extérieur de la caserne plutôt qu'à l'intérieur. Sincèrement.

À son signal, lui et Yamazaki passèrent le tournant et surgirent dans l'avenue adjacente à la caserne.

Perdu.

Hijikata sentit son estomac se retourner à la vue de la horde de zombie qui avait envahi la cour intérieure de la caserne. Ils y étaient tous rassemblés, collés les uns aux autres comme au Hellfest, tandis que quelques retardataires et laissés pour compte se pressaient au portail. À part ça, la rue était déserte.

« Heu, Hijikata-san…  
- Ta gueule. »

Il savait ce que Yamazaki allait dire, et ne voulait pas en entendre un mot. Il s'obstinait à nier la réalité pourtant évidente, qui lui pendait au nez. Parce qu'il refusait d'admettre que Kondo-san ne s'en était pas sorti. Son incapacité à concevoir la mort possible de son supérieur et ami le poussait à vouloir prendre les risques les plus fous.

Le retour sur Terre sera peut-être rude, mais pour l'instant, il refusait d'y penser.

« Hijikata-san, vous voulez vraiment rentrer là-dedans ? C'est du suicide ! »

Hijikata ne répondit pas, et se contentait de parcourir la rue du regard. Quand il eut trouvé ce qu'il cherchait, il se leva sans un mot, et se dirigea vers une voiture garée quelques pas plus loin. Il donna un violent coup de pied dans la carrosserie, ce qui eut pour effet immédiat de faire beugler l'alarme de sécurité.

Puis il retourna en courant auprès de Yamazaki, alors qu'une bande de contaminés se précipitait vers l'origine du vacarme, espérant trouver de quoi se mettre sous la dent.

« Dépêchons, pressa Hijikata, ça ne les distraira pas très longtemps.  
- Mais il y en a encore dans la caserne !  
- J'en fais mon affaire… » répondit Hijikata avec un rictus.

Sabres à la main, tout deux se précipitèrent dans la cour, tout en essayant de se maintenir discrets. Les contaminés restants étaient au moins une centaine, et se pressaient autour du dojo. Au sol, se trouvaient les restes de cadavres dépecés, dévorés avant qu'ils n'aient pu effectuer leur transformation. Les corps étaient méconnaissables, mais Hijikata reconnut sans mal l'uniforme noir des dépouilles. Il reconnut également parmi les contaminés, la silhouette grassouillette de Tetsu.

Tetsu.

Hijikata avait refusé de l'amener avec lui sur le terrain, lui préférant Yamazaki pour le seconder, ce dernier ayant plus d'expérience. Il l'avait donc confié aux bons soins de Kondo-san.

Si Tetsu était dans cet état, alors Kondo-san… Non non. Ne pas y penser.

« Regarde-ça Yamazaki, ils sont tous regroupés autour du dojo. Ma main à couper qu'il y a des survivants. »

Il fut interrompu par un hurlement derrière lui. La horde de zombies qu'ils avaient fait sortir grâce à l'alarme était de retour plus remontée que jamais. Elle se précipitait vers les deux hommes à une allure impressionnante, bientôt rejointe par les contaminés attroupés autour du dojo, et que le bruit avait attirés.

Ils étaient cernés de toutes parts. Hijikata regarda fébrilement autour de lui. Il ne pouvait pas s'en charger seul. Ils étaient beaucoup trop nombreux et arrivaient de tous les côtés. Ils étaient coincés.

Ils n'avaient aucune échappatoire sinon courir droit devant s'abriter dans le premier bâtiment à leur portée. À savoir le dépôt de munitions. Sans plus tergiverser, Hijikata prit Yamazaki par le col et le traîna en courant vers leur porte de salut.

Les contaminés arrivaient à droite, à gauche, derrière eux.

Leur couloir de manœuvre se rétrécissait, à mesure que la porte du dépôt s'approchait.

_Pitié, faites qu'elle soit ouverte._

Hijikata accéléra en découpant les corps à droite et à gauche. Il parvint à rejoindre la porte en se jetant littéralement contre le battant. Il l'ouvrit et jeta Yamazaki dans l'embrasure d'un coup de pied au cul.

Mais juste après que lui-même ait passé la porte, il sentit quelque chose lui agripper la cheville. Il trébucha et s'étala de tout son long tandis qu'une force le tirait vers l'arrière. Sans avoir le temps de réagir, il vit Yamazaki débouler à fond de train et bousculer de toutes ses forces son agresseur. La chose qui agrippait Hijikata le lâcha et celui-ci se releva immédiatement.

« Hijikata-san ! »

Il se retourna, et vit Yamazaki qui à son tour, était attiré vers l'extérieur par une nuée de mains et de bras. Hijikata prit la main que le garçon lui tendait et tira de toutes ses forces.

Il n'allait pas perdre le dernier homme qui lui restait.

Il s'arcbouta et avec un hurlement de rage, réussit à défaire Yamazaki du piège où il était pris, et referma immédiatement la porte derrière lui. Il ferma les verrous à double tour, et une fois en sécurité, il se tourna vers Yamazaki, à bout de souffle.

« Hijikata-san… articula le garçon d'une voix tremblante.  
- C'est bon, on est en sécurité ici, les portes sont blindées, et les verrous solides, j'en sais quelque chose.  
- HIJIKATA-SAN ! »

Hijikata sursauta devant la détresse du cri.

Yamazaki, à genou et en sanglots, se tenait fermement l'épaule gauche de sa main ensanglantée.

Hijikata se décomposa. Il comprit tout de suite.

« Hijikata-san, je ne veux pas devenir comme eux… » supplia Yamazaki.

« Je ne laisserais jamais cela arriver. »

Il lui transperça le cœur.

Lorsqu'il retira son katana, il ferma les yeux devant le sang qui giclait en lui éclaboussant les joues d'une constellation vermeille. Les yeux toujours fermés, il recula et lâcha son sabre lorsqu'il entendit le bruit sourd d'un corps mou qui s'écroule sur le sol. Il sentit derrière lui la présence d'un mur qu'il tâta de ses mains aveugles et tremblantes. Le contact apaisa temporairement sa respiration haletante. Lorsqu'il releva doucement les paupières, le corps de son compagnon s'étendait à ses pieds dans une mare de sang.

Il soutint en déglutissant la vision des pupilles qui nageaient dans leurs globes tels des poissons morts à la surface d'une mer après la tempête, et qui le dévisageaient d'un air qui semblait l'accuser.

Sans quitter le corps des yeux, il tendit une main tremblante vers la poche de sa chemise d'où il tira un paquet de cigarettes. Il tenta d'en sortir une, mais fut interrompu par un tourbillon qui lui tordit les entrailles. Il se retourna et vomit ses tripes dans un immonde gargouillis, incapable de contrôler le flot qui jaillissait de son corps. Il avait du mal à reprendre son souffle, tandis que se rejouait devant ses yeux l'horreur qu'il venait de vivre, comme si l'accumulation des évènements le rattrapait finalement et le frappait avec la violence d'une gifle en plein visage.

Lorsqu'il se fut vidé, il se retourna avec un hoquet pour jeter un dernier coup d'œil à son compagnon tombé.

Il s'essuya d'un revers de la main, et rengaina son sabre après l'avoir nettoyé du sang qui le souillait.

Puis il ferma les yeux, prit une profonde inspiration et tenta de se calmer.

D'une main tremblante, il sortit son émetteur, et chercha une fois de plus les fréquences de Sougo et de Kondo.

Le Silence. Le silence de ses amis était insupportable. Il ne supportait plus ces horribles grésillements. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait entendre. Dans un accès de rage, ou de désespoir, il jeta son émetteur sur le sol, et glissa, assis contre le mur, ses yeux fermés tournés vers le plafond pour calmer sa respiration. Peine perdue.

Les oreilles bourdonnantes, il entendait les hurlements des contaminés qui martelaient incessamment la porte. Dans la pénombre étouffante du dépôt, l'univers sembla se rétrécir autour de lui comme un ballon de baudruche qui se dégonfle.

_Le Shinsengumi n'existe plus._

Il avait asséné ça à Yamazaki quelques instants auparavant, sans se rendre compte de ce que cette phrase impliquait. Mais maintenant, la réalité lui éclatait à la gueule, limpide dans toute sa cruauté, et il ne pouvait plus faire semblant de l'ignorer.

Son monde avait été réduit en miettes en l'espace de quelques heures. Tout ce qu'il connaissait, tout ce qui lui était familier.

Tout ce qu'il avait construit si durement. Il n'avait plus rien. Il n'avait plus personne.

Il était seul.

* * *

**A suivre**

_Pardon. J'vais aller me fouetter._

* * *

_**Petit Bonus : Yamazaki avait un truc à dire.**_

_« Hum, bonjour, je me présente, je suis Yamazaki Sagaru, en direct du Royaume des Morts, pour vous servir ! Vu que l'auteur a décidé de me faire caner dès mon apparition, je me suis dit que je pouvais au moins animer la rubrique bonus de fin de chapitre… Aujourd'hui, nous allons voir pourquoi le médecin légiste du Shinsengumi a un accent de péquenaud. Et bien c'est très simple –  
__- Hé, ho, c'est quoi le truc ici, pourquoi ce type a droit à sa rubrique alors qu'il a déjà été présent quasiment la moitié du chapitre ? Moi, on a même pas vu ma gueule et j'ai droit à rien ?  
__- C-capitaine Okita ? Qu'est ce que vous faites dans ma rubrique ? Sauf votre respect, vous n'êtes pas encore mort dans cette fiction, vous aurez tout le temps d'avoir votre heure de gloire…  
__- La ferme, j'ai pas de leçon à recevoir d'un merdeux qu'a même pas encore eu de première de couverture. Parce qu'en fait, concrètement, tout le monde s'en branle de ton perso non ? L'auteur a décidé de te mettre au placard parce que t'es juste un boulet, et t'a refourgué cette rubrique inutile pour te donner l'illusion que tu sers à quelque chose…  
__- Capitaine Okita, c'est… c'est cruel vous savez…  
__- Ça suffit Sougo. L'écoute pas Yamazaki, il est juste aigri parce qu'il n'a pas eu d'apparition. Il doit être un peu jaloux, c'est tout. Après tout, c'est difficile pour un personnage égocentrique comme lui d'être mis de côté…  
__- Ah, Hijikata-san. Comme si on n'avait pas assez entendu parler de vous… C'est bête, vous aviez presque réussi à être intéressant dans ce chapitre.  
__- La ferme, personnage de seconde zone. Retourne dans ton bac à sable faire joujou avec ton bazooka, on te sifflera quand on aura besoin de toi.  
__- Hijikata-san, si vous continuez comme ça, je vais… prendre cette bouteille de mayonnaise, et la mélanger… à du ketchup.  
__- Non ! Non par pitié ! Tout mais pas cette espèce de mixture orangeasse, mélanger la mayonnaise et le ketchup, c'est contre-nature ! Lâche ça ! Je te préviens ça va barder ! Fais pas l'con Sougo ! Pose cette bouteille lentement ! Non ! Non ! NOOOOOOOON !  
__- Heuu, dites, c'est ma rubrique les mecs, alors si vous voulez bien…  
__- Hey Zaki, c'est trop cool, t'as une rubrique pour toi tout seul ! Quelle chance ! Moi, je ne suis même pas apparu dans ce chapitre ! Mais j'ai bon espoir d'avoir mon heure un jour !  
__- Commandant…  
__- Bon allez ça suffit là, vous êtes ridicules les gars. Sougo, range moi cette bouteille de ketchup, ou Toshi va encore nous faire un choc anaphylactique…  
__- Ah, ce n'est que vous Kondo-san, c'est marrant, j'avais presque oublié que vous existiez… Ne vous en faites pas, je suis juste en train d'exécuter ma petite vendetta personnelle. Ça ne vous concerne pas, vu votre quasi inexistence dans ce chapitre, vous ne risquez pas de me faire de l'ombre…  
__- De KWA ?! Tu vas voir, espèce de morveux !  
__- Commandant ! Vous n'allez pas vous y mettre aussi !  
__- La ferme ! La justice m'appelle ! »_

_[Interlude]_

_« En fait, vous êtes l'inverse d'un gorille capillairement parlant. Vous n'avez que le cul de poilu, alors que chez un gorille, c'est le contraire.  
__- JE RESTE UN GORILLE DANS MON CŒUR !  
__- Aaaarg, couvrez ce ketchup que je ne saurais voir !  
__- Sur l'échelle de l'évolution, vous êtes resté bloqué au palier Australopithèque.  
__- Heuu, dites…  
__- Ce ketchup aura la même couleur que mon sang après le seppuku…  
__- Australopithèque ? J'aurai plutôt dit Homo Erectus…  
__- Oui, c'est du pareil au même, ils sont tous les deux poilus.  
__- Désolé, mais…  
__- Je veux qu'on verse de la mayonnaise sur ma tombe…  
__- Et en plus, ils se baladaient tous les deux à oualpé.  
__- Tu ne peux pas dire à poil comme tout le monde ?  
__- Hem, hem !  
__- Ben c'est juste que ça commence à parler un peu trop de poil, alors le verlan, ça permet de pas faire de répétition, 'voyez…  
__- Si ça parle trop de poil, on peut parler de mayonnaise…  
__- Hijikata-san, vous êtes lourd !  
__- Impossible ! Ma Mayonnaise est garantie sans cholestérol !  
__- Tiens, pourquoi vous avez mis une majuscule à mayonnaise tout à coup ?  
__- Parce que c'est un noble mot…  
__- BON ÇA SUFFIT LÀ ! PAR LE POUVOIR DE L'ANPAN…. !  
__- Oh non ! Pas le pouvoir de l'anpan ! Nous sommes perdus !  
__- … J'INVOQUE… ANPANMAN ! GO ANPANMAN !  
__- NOOOOON ! ...argh...  
__- Ahaha ! Comme toujours, Anpanman a triomphé du mal ! Je reprends donc mes droits sur cette rubrique, avec l'aide de mon associé ici présent, Anpanman ! Donc savez-vous pourquoi le médecin légiste a un accent de péquenaud ? Non ? Et bien la réponse est, je vous le donne en mille… Ah, l'auteur me signale qu'elle n'est pas en mesure de répondre à cette question, et me laisse la liberté de conclure. Parfait, en conclusion, je vous dirais donc ceci. L'anpan, c'est la vie__…_ _»_

* * *

_Cette rubrique atteint vraiment des sommets de stupidité, mais je pense perpétuer l'idée du bonus de fin de chapitre, car c'est rapide à écrire, et puis, ça détend :)... Je pense garder Zaki pour animer cette rubrique, je peux pas me résigner à le voir quitter cette fic... _

_Un petit mot pour remercier les gens qui suivent cette histoire, que ce soit les reviewers/followers, ou ceux qui prennent déjà la peine de la lire. Je tiens à vous dire que je __m'éclate beaucoup à écrire ce truc ! Alors j'espère que vous prenez autant de plaisir à lire cette histoire que moi à l'écrire !_

_Le chapitre 5 arrivera dans un mois grand maximum._

_Un dernier mot. Sorachi je t'admire. Je t'admire et en même temps je te déteste pour me faire friser la crise cardiaque à chaque sortie de scan depuis un certain chapitre 502...Voilà._

_Sur ce... :)_

**_Dans le prochain épisode, un feu d'artifice, l'art du pied de biche, et une partie de Docteur Maboule._**


	6. 5 - All The Footprints You've Ever Left

_Désolé pour l'attente, mais septembre fut chaotique et il fallait absolument que je finisse le chapitre 7 avant de poster le 5. Et puis j'inaugure un nouveau rythme d'update expliqué plus en détail tout en bas. Voici donc le chapitre 5. Je me suis arraché les cheveux sur celui-là, je l'ai réécrit __quasiment __en entier cet été donc j'espère qu'il en vaut la peine. J'ai aussi corrigé deux trois fautes qui piquaient les yeux dans le chapitre 4. Désolée ^^. Je tiens d'ailleurs à m'excuser pour les éventuelles fautes d'orthographes qui peuvent échapper à ma vigilance, vu que les chapitres sont assez longs, même après deux trois relectures, il peut subsister quelques coquilles. _

* * *

**-5-**

**All the Footprints You've Ever Left and the Fear Expecting Ahead**

_Bouge._

_Lève-toi._

_DEBOUT !_

« TOSHI ! »

La voix crépitante de l'émetteur sortit Hijikata de la torpeur dans laquelle il était plongé. La réalité dont les traits s'étaient estompés dans l'espace-temps s'amplifia pour le frapper de plein fouet, et il releva la tête avec un sursaut.

L'obscurité du dépôt de munitions, les grognements incessants des zombies, le corps de Yamazaki à quelques centimètres de ses pieds, tout retrouvait progressivement une certaine tangibilité.

Et la voix provenant de l'émetteur également.

« TOSHI RÉPONDS ! »

Hijikata tourna son regard vers le talkie-walkie qu'il avait jeté au sol quelques instants plus tôt. Ses membres se tendirent comme des ressorts, et il s'empara du combiné à deux mains, l'amenant vers ses lèvres comme s'il voulait souffler sur une braise fébrile qui peinait à s'allumer.

« Kondo-san ! » souffla Hijikata, avec un soulagement qu'il n'essaya même pas de cacher. La sensation d'étouffement qui l'accablait se dissipa. Dans son enthousiasme, il ne se rendit même pas compte qu'il était agenouillé dans une mare de sang, et que le liquide rouge et poisseux commençait à détremper son pantalon. Tout ce qui lui importait était la voix qui s'adressait à lui à travers le petit émetteur en plastique.

« Toshi, enfin tu réponds !  
- C'est plutôt à moi de dire ça ! Ça fait vingt minutes que j'essaie de vous joindre !  
- Pardonne-moi Toshi, c'est Testu qui avait l'émetteur, et… hum…  
- C'est bon j'ai compris. Mais d'où appelez-vous alors ?  
- De la radio du fourgon cellulaire, mais… je n'ai pas les clés… ajouta Kondo d'une voix contrite.  
- Attendez ?! Vous êtes dans l'enceinte de la caserne ?  
- Oui, j'étais coincé dans le dojo, mais apparemment, cette bande de trucs a été attirée par quelque chose, je ne sais pas trop quoi… en tout cas, j'ai pu sortir du dojo et rejoindre un fourgon. Tu sais, c'est super solide ces machins là, blindés et tout ! Y a toute une bande de contaminés autour du véhicule, ils arrivent pas à rentrer ces cons haha !  
- Kondo-san, ce n'est pas le moment de plaisanter ! Vous n'allez pas tenir très longtemps !  
- Tu as raison, je vais sortir et leur foutre une raclée !  
- Non non ne sortez pas ! Je vais créer une diversion…  
- Hein ? Mais tu es où ?  
- Dans le dépôt de munitions, c'est moi qui ai attiré les contaminés...  
- Tu es seul ? Sougo n'est pas avec toi par hasard ? »

Hijikata regarda du coin de l'œil le corps de Yamazaki.

« Non, je suis seul… »

* * *

Hijikata rangea son émetteur dans sa poche et se releva lentement.

Lui qui pensait avoir perdu tous ses compagnons, voilà que les perspectives s'éclaircissaient. Il avait finalement quelque chose à laquelle se raccrocher.

Il fallait maintenant survivre, c'était le nouvel ordre établi. Son seul et dernier ordre. Et se battre pour sa survie, c'était ce qu'il savait faire de mieux.

Dans un geste pour renouer avec toute l'assurance de son caractère, il s'alluma une cigarette. Il la savoura d'autant plus que c'était sa première depuis un bon moment. La nicotine lui permit de retrouver sa lucidité et son esprit d'analyse.

Il regarda autour de lui. Le dépôt de munitions avait été vidé par l'ensemble des unités qui avaient été envoyées sur le terrain. Hijikata identifia cependant dans la pénombre une boîte de munitions qui traînait par terre, un baril de poudre qui semblait dater du crétacé, quelques katanas, grenades, armes de poing et revolvers qui se battaient en duel dans un coin.

Le dépôt de munition possédait deux issues. L'une vers l'extérieure, condamnée par un troupeau de zombies, et une donnant accès à la caserne. En effet, le local était accolé au bâtiment, si bien que l'on pouvait y pénétrer par un simple couloir.

C'était l'une des plus grandes aberrations de configuration du quartier général, selon Hijikata. Il se souvenait avoir fait des pieds et des mains auprès de sa hiérarchie pour obtenir la transformation du local en bunker souterrain. Histoire de ne pas faire exploser la caserne en cas d'accident. En vain. Bref, la localisation du dépôt avait toujours posé de gros problèmes de sécurité, et Hijikata avait prié pour que le quartier général ne se transforme pas en barbecue géant.

Cependant, avec le recul et dans sa situation, cette configuration lui offrait maintenant de merveilleuses possibilités. Il eut un petit sourire sardonique en repensant à l'idée dangereuse, mais jouissive, qui avait germé dans son esprit.

Il enleva sa veste puante de sueur et de poudre, et maculée de sang séché, puis en recouvrit le corps de Yamazaki du mieux qu'il put. Il ne voulait pas y toucher, ni supporter sa vue plus longtemps.

Il se munit d'un deuxième katana, d'un flingue, de la cartouche de munitions et de deux grenades qu'il mit dans sa poche. Pour finir, il sortit deux cigarettes, et, à contrecœur, en coupa les filtres qu'il enfonça dans ses oreilles.

Il ouvrit prudemment la porte donnant sur le couloir de la caserne. La voie était libre.

Appuyé sur l'encadrement, il profita des derniers centimètres de sa cigarette, puis quand celle-ci se fut entièrement consumée, il en jeta le mégot au sol.

Le moment était venu. Avec une profonde inspiration, il se dirigea vers la porte où se pressait la horde de zombie, déverrouilla, et ouvrit violemment.

Il recula immédiatement, se précipitant vers l'autre sortie qu'il franchit à toute allure en refermant la porte derrière lui. Il n'eut que le temps de bloquer les poignées avec le katana supplémentaire dont il s'était armé, alors que les contaminés se jetaient déjà contre le blindage avec des hurlements de frustration.

Puis il recula de quelques mètres. Avec le revolver, il visa et explosa d'un tir la petite vitre qui agrémentait la porte. Puis il sortit une grenade, la dégoupilla et se mit en position de tir.

Il n'avait pas droit à l'erreur.

Il expira et visa la petite ouverture qu'il avait créée, et d'où des mains parcheminées et couvertes de sang dépassaient déjà comme d'énormes araignées blanches.

Dans le mille.

Dès l'instant où la grenade franchit la petite lucarne, il se mit à courir aussi vite qu'il le put sans se retourner. Une explosion retentit derrière lui, puis une deuxième, beaucoup plus retentissante. Hijikata se félicita de s'être bouché les oreilles, sans quoi il serait en train de se rouler par terre de douleur, à faire le deuil de ses tympans explosés, c'est-à-dire en aussi mauvais état qu'après approximativement dix secondes d'écoute d'un album de Terakado Tsuu.

La déflagration provoquée par l'explosion du dépôt de munition produisit une onde de choc qui se propagea le long du couloir. Il la ressentit jusqu'au plus profond de ses os, et l'impulsion faillit le faire trébucher. Un projectile passa comme une fusée à quelques centimètres de son oreille, suivis par d'autres.

L'explosion avait propulsé quantité de débris métalliques en fusion qui filaient tels des météores. Hijikata serra les dents quand il sentit une pluie de particules et fragments brûlants s'abattre sur son dos, calcinant sa chemise et sa peau comme mille petites aiguilles.

Il se retint de hurler quand un morceau de métal brûlant se planta dans sa cuisse droite. Hijikata serra les dents et continua néanmoins sa course. Il se retenait de boiter pour ne pas ralentir, mais chaque pas en contrepartie était un véritable supplice. Il sentait le fragment s'enfoncer plus profondément dans sa chair et une sensation de chaleur le long de sa jambe lui indiqua qu'il saignait. Abondamment. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter sinon il finirait cramé.

Alors qu'il aperçut enfin la porte de sortie, il ne put s'empêcher regarder derrière son épaule.

Les plafonds et les murs derrière lui étaient en proie aux flammes. L'explosion avait incendié la caserne, qui commençait à tomber en ruine autour de lui.

Il devait sortir le plus vite possible. Les poutres, les murs s'abattaient de toutes parts. Il sauta par-dessus une pile de décombres et la réception accentua la douleur de sa plaie.

Il avait chaud. Il avait mal. Sa gorge était pleine de fumée, ses poumons étaient pleins de poussières. Il avait de la peine à respirer.

Un courant d'air frais lui indiqua que la sortie était proche. Il se précipita dehors.

La fraîcheur soudaine de la pluie apaisa sa peau chauffée à blanc et dégoulinante de sueur. Il toussa, prit une grande inspiration et remplit ses poumons d'oxygène avec soulagement. Il n'eut pas le temps de reprendre ses esprits, qu'une dizaine de contaminés lui tombèrent dessus. Excédé, il les découpa sans plus de formalité.

La grande majorité des contaminés avait été attirée, et en partie décimée par l'explosion sur dépôt. Une fois donc avoir vérifié qu'il était seul aux alentours, Hijikata put enfin se poser.

Il s'éloigna à bonne distance de la caserne victime des flammes, qui commençaient cependant à s'atténuer en produisant une épaisse fumée noire sous la pluie qui ne cessait de tomber. Il s'assit sur le sol détrempé en reprenant son souffle, et examina sa blessure. C'était de loin la plus profonde qu'il avait reçue aujourd'hui. Elle saignait abondamment et le faisait terriblement souffrir, mais il n'avait pas le temps de s'en occuper pour le moment. Il se contenta de nouer son écharpe autour de sa cuisse en la serrant au maximum. Immédiatement, une gigantesque tâche rouge écarlate se forma, ne cessant de s'agrandir jusqu'à ce que le tissu soit saturé et que le sang ne recommence à couler le long de sa jambe.

Hijikata se remit debout en s'appuyant sur son sabre et fit quelques pas. Tant qu'il pouvait marcher, ça lui suffisait.

Il regarda autour de lui et identifia immédiatement la position de Kondo. Au niveau du parc à auto, il discerna dans la pénombre un attroupement de contaminés rassemblés autour d'un fourgon cellulaire, le seul véhicule qu'il restait sur le parking.

Il s'avança et siffla. Les zombies se détournèrent immédiatement de l'objet de leur convoitise pour se diriger vers leur nouvelle proie potentielle. Hijikata dégaina son sabre en les regardant se précipiter vers lui comme des animaux et se mit en position pour le massacre.

Il ricana.

_Ces trucs n'ont rien dans la cervelle, c'est presque trop facile._

Il les découpa un à un au fur et à mesure qu'ils arrivaient à son niveau, et fut rapidement entouré d'une pile de cadavres. Il acheva ceux qui tardaient à rendre l'âme, et se dirigea en clopinant vers le fourgon, d'où Kondo était sorti achever les quelques contaminés resté autour du véhicule.

Hijikata vit l'expression soulagée de son ami se transformer en un masque d'inquiétude.

« Toshi ! Tu boites ! Tu es blessé ? Montre voir ! s'affola Kondo en se précipitant vers lui.  
- C'est bon, c'est juste une égratignure. »

Mensonge.

Il refusa l'aide que Kondo lui offrit et se dirigea seul vers le fourgon en essayant de minimiser son boitillement même si sa jambe s'engourdissait de seconde en seconde, et que la douleur lui hurlait d'abandonner sa fierté stupide.

Il se hissa dans le fourgon et s'installa côté passager.

« Toshi, comment on va faire sans les clés ? » demanda Kondo en prenant place en face du volant.

Sans un mot, Hijikata se pencha vers la colonne de direction et la fractura à l'aide de son sabre. Kondo le regarda avec admiration trifouiller les câblages du contacteur et de la batterie. Il y eut quelques étincelles, et le moteur démarra.

« Ouaah Toshi, t'es trop fort ! Où t'as appris à faire ça ?  
- Vous voulez pas savoir. Débloquez le volant, et démarrez vite, qu'on sorte de ce trou. » répondit sèchement Hijikata en s'allumant une cigarette.

Hijikata ne jeta pas un seul regard en arrière alors que le fourgon passa le portail. Il regarda néanmoins Kondo du coin de l'œil, et vit celui-ci la joue appuyée sur sa main, l'air sombre, en train de se mordre les lèvres jusqu'au sang. Lui non plus, cependant, ne regarda en arrière.

Hijikata alluma une dernière fois son talkie-walkie sur la fréquence silencieuse de Sougo, puis jeta sans un mot l'émetteur par la fenêtre.

* * *

À trois, il fallait qu'il sorte.

Un.

Deux.

Trois.

Et puis non finalement.

Hasegawa se plaqua nerveusement contre le mur, la respiration pantelante. Il était posté derrière la porte de la cave dans laquelle il s'était planqué. De l'autre côté de cette porte l'attendaient un joyeux comité d'accueil, Messeigneurs Grande-Gueule, Bouffe-Pifs et Consorts.

Vous vous souvenez, son beau discours, ses belles résolutions, ce moment de bravoure où il avait décidé d'aller retrouver sa femme contre vents et marées ? Ouais, ben oubliez.

Car Hasegawa, fort de ses belles paroles, avait omis un léger détail.

Notre Madao savait reconnaître une poubelle qui pouvait se montrer généreuse. Il savait comment tromper la vigilance des gardiens et rester dans un magasin après la fermeture. Il connaissait la date limite de péremption d'un vieux sandwich jeté aux ordures. Il pouvait déduire le niveau de perméabilité d'un carton rien qu'en regardant sa texture. Il savait à partir de combien de bouteilles de saké il ne marchait plus comme il faut. Bref, il excellait dans l'art d'être un Madao.

Mais il ne savait pas comment éliminer un putain de zombie.

Eut-il été un valeureux samouraï comme une certaine personne de sa connaissance, ou alors doté de facultés innées pour le combat, la tâche aurait été plus aisée. Mais voilà, sa faculté innée à lui était de réussir à se tenir immobile toute une journée affalé sur un banc public. Ha ça, pour sûr, il était rodé.

Il s'était armé d'un pied de biche trouvé dans l'obscurité de la cave, et le serrait à présent fermement entre ses mains moites. Déjà qu'il n'avait pas la veine bricoleuse, mais se servir d'un pied de biche pour défoncer des crânes, c'était au dessus de ses forces.

Il tenta de ramener vainement ses jambes flageolantes à la raison. Celles-ci semblaient vouloir se détacher de son corps pour prendre leur indépendance et vivre leur vie comme deux sœurs jumelles. Et comme Hasegawa n'avait pas très envie de se retrouver cul-de-jatte, le taux de survie d'un homme-tronc dans un monde peuplé de zombies étant proches du zéro absolu, il finit par glisser et s'assoir le long du mur en tentant de maîtriser les tremblements qui agitaient son corps.

Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas rester derrière cette porte indéfiniment.

Si ?

Il s'imagina une équipe d'archéologues d'un futur lointain, découvrant son vieux squelette prostré derrière la porte d'une cave en ruine, un misérable pied de biche à la main. Il l'aurait baptisé Toumaï, Lucy ou une connerie du genre. Homo Madao, de sexe masculin, mort de déshydratation à l'âge canonique de trente-huit ans. C'était facile, après tout, de se laisser mourir ici. En fait, ça reflétait bien ce qu'avait été toute sa vie. Une série de choix lâches, de plans foireux et foirés, pour finir par passer ses journées à regarder les nuages.

Ouais, sa vie n'avait pas été des plus héroïques. Et il allait mourir de la même façon, dans la médiocrité. Tout ce chemin pour en arriver là, après avoir lutté jours et nuits pour sa survie, après avoir défié le monde et la société, après avoir perdu tout ce qui faisait de lui un être humain pour rester en vie… Non ! Il ne pouvait pas se laisser crever maintenant ! Il s'était toujours démené pour rester la tête hors de l'eau, même s'il devait pour cela paraître aussi ridicule qu'un chien qui apprend à nager. Non, il n'allait pas mourir ici. Pas après être devenu l'expert de la survie en milieu urbain, le Daimyo des salons de Pachinko, le Roi des Clodos, l'Empereur des Madao.

Il allait le faire.

Il allait sortir.

Allez !

Hasegawa resserra sa prise sur son pied de biche et réajusta ses lunettes sur son nez. Il fallait agir tant que la décision prise entretenait la flamme d'une détermination toute neuve dans son esprit. Il tendit la main vers la poignée de la porte. La fraîcheur du métal contrastait avec la moiteur de sa paume. Ça faisait du bien.

Le cœur battant, il abaissa doucement la poignée, maudissant mentalement chaque grincement qu'émettait la goupille rouillée. Puis il ouvrit doucement la porte, la faisant pivoter lentement sur ses gonds, dont les crissements résonnaient aussi bruyamment à ses oreilles qu'un chat sous un fer à repasser.

Il ne l'ouvrit que de quelques centimètres, et jeta un œil prudent à travers l'embrasure. Personne ne semblait l'avoir remarqué. Les zombies continuaient de défiler lentement, certains étaient même plantés là à ne rien faire ou à tourner en rond comme des épileptiques lobotomisés.

Son plan était de monter sur un toit dès qu'il en aurait l'occasion. Mais pour cela, il devrait fatalement s'exposer. Ce qu'il fit. Il se faufila discrètement par l'entrebâillement, tout en scannant la rue du regard. À une vingtaine de mètre de sa position se trouvait une échelle renversée au bas d'un mur. Une échelle de pompier, un sauvetage qui avait dû tourner court. S'il parvenait à l'atteindre, il pourrait sans problème monter sur le toit adjacent. Le seul souci étant justement les vingt mètres et quelques zombies qui le séparaient de son objectif.

Il décida de tenter l'approche mimétique. Après tout, imiter un zombie ne devait pas être bien compliqué. 'Suffisait de marcher en traînant la patte, avec un léger boitillement pour plus d'effet. Il pouvait aussi tendre les bras et grogner un peu. Ouais, c'était l'idée.

Il garda néanmoins son pied de biche à la main, savamment dissimulé le long de son bras.

Il se mit à avancer donc, s'obligeant à fixer son objectif sans détourner le regard. Lentement, tout en évitant de trébucher sur ses geta, il se fondit dans la masse de zombies qui paraissaient ne pas remarquer sa présence.

C'était bon ! Il passait carrément inaperçu ! Et il avait déjà parcouru la moitié du chemin.

Surtout ne pas se précipiter.

Pas de mouvement brusque.

Un zombie le frôla de quelques centimètres. Il prit sur lui pour ne pas sursauter et déglutit en silence.  
La proximité des créatures l'oppressait.  
Ses jambes recommençaient à n'en faire qu'à leur tête. Il avait juste envie de piquer un sprint sur les derniers mètres qui lui restaient.

Son esprit travaillait à mille à l'heure. C'était mauvais. Il ne fallait surtout pas réfléchir dans des moments pareils.

_Penser zombie._  
_Penser zombie._

_PENSE ZOMBIE !_

_Quelque chose_ frôla ses pieds.

C'était fini.

Il détala en dérapant dans la boue sous les yeux d'une douzaine de zombies qui ne perdirent pas un instant pour lui coller au train en hurlant. Il franchit en un clin d'œil les trois mètres qui lui restaient, sans même avoir l'impression de toucher terre, et tenta de se saisir de l'échelle.

Trop tard. Le premier contaminé allait l'avoir.  
Après s'être mis dans la peau d'un zombie, il allait devoir revêtir celle d'un courageux samouraï.

_Allez. Pense samouraï._

Il saisit son pied de biche à deux mains, à la manière d'un katana. Il prit une grande inspiration. D'un mouvement souple, il fit décrire à son arme une élégante parabole, et manqua complètement sa cible. Il n'eut pas le temps de penser _Oh merde ! _que le pied de biche rebondit sur le mur et se planta dans le crâne de son assaillant. Ce dernier s'écroula à ses pieds.

Ce n'était pas fini. Le reste arrivait derrière. Il empoigna le pied de biche et tenta de le sortir de là où il était logé. En vain. L'outil était si profondément planté dans le crâne du cadavre qu'il ne semblait pas vouloir en sortir.

Hasegawa releva la tête, et quand il vit ce qui s'apprêtait à lui tomber sur le paletot, il abandonna son pied de biche, et dans un geste désespéré, mais profondément inutile, recula en rampant sur ses fesses, les bras levés devant son visage.

Alors qu'il voyait sa dernière heure arriver, enfin, il ne la voyait pas vraiment, étant donné que tout ce qu'il pouvait voir était sa misérable vie défiler devant ses yeux, il pensa à sa femme, comme tout être sain d'esprit pense à celui qu'il aime lorsqu'il est sur le point de mourir.

Puis soudain, les hurlements des contaminés cessèrent. Il ouvrit les yeux, pour voir une dizaine de silhouettes carbonisées s'écrouler devant lui dans un amas de cendres.

Il reconnut sans peine la silhouette qui se découpait dans la lueur de la Lune, juste en face de lui.

Un balais serpillière à la main, le robot ménager des Yorozuya s'approchait de lui, et s'accroupit en le dévisageant de son regard de cuivre.

« T-Tama ?  
- Vous avez failli mourir, Hasegawa-sama.  
- Ouais c'est bon j'avais remarqué ! » répondit le miraculé avec une mauvaise humeur compréhensible.

Il avait vu la mort en face, et n'avait pas besoin de l'aide d'un robot pour le lui faire remarquer. Tama avait toujours cette sale manie de débiter les plus évidentes des évidences, mais Hasegawa ne s'attarda pas plus longtemps sur l'aptitude de cette dernière aux lapalissades. Il se remit tant bien que mal sur ses jambes flageolantes, et entreprit de relever l'échelle, son objectif à l'origine, si vous vous en souvenez, le tout sous le regard curieux de Tama.

Une fois l'échelle adossée contre le mur, et après s'être assuré qu'elle n'était pas bancale, il se mit à monter les barreaux. Mal remis de sa mésaventure et encore nerveux, il dérapait sur ses geta. Il progressait lentement, les jambes en canard, quand il sentit l'échelle s'alourdir d'un nouveau poids. Il se retourna, vacillant légèrement en voyant l'espace qui le séparait du sol, et aperçut Tama, qui avait entrepris l'ascension dans son sillage.

« Oi ! Où est-ce que tu crois aller comme ça ! l'interpella-t-il.  
- Je vous accompagne, vous ne vous en sortirez jamais sans moi, répondit Tama en levant son regard vers lui.  
- Je ne t'ai rien demandé ! Va-t-en, je n'ai pas besoin de toi !  
- Mon devoir est de servir les êtres humains. Vous êtes le seul être humain que j'ai rencontré jusqu'à présent. Alors je vous suis. Ordonnez-moi tout ce que vous voulez, j'obéirai.  
- Alors dans ce cas je t'ordonne de partir ! Dégage ! » cracha-t-il en reprenant son ascension.

Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il l'avait repoussée avec tant de hargne. Peut-être avait-il seulement besoin d'être seul. Mais il savait au plus profond de lui qu'il ne faisait preuve que d'une extraordinaire mauvaise foi… Mais l'expérience venait de lui prouver qu'il ne s'en sortirait jamais seul dans ce monde.

Il finit par se retourner. Tama s'était arrêtée, comme ordonné, et se contentait de le fixer avec de grands yeux interrogateurs. Un regard qui dégageait plus de candeur et de franchise qu'un être humain n'en sera jamais capable. Il ne pouvait y avoir aucune arrière-pensée derrière ce genre de regard. Alors que le lâche qu'il était s'obstinait à dissimuler le sien derrière une paire de lunettes de soleil. Il se sentit vaguement honteux, et avec un soupir de résignation, grommela en tournant le dos :

« C'est bon, ramène-toi… »

* * *

Du haut de son perchoir, il pouvait tout voir. L'air était lourd de poussière et de fumée, mais la légère brise qui se mit à souffler dissipa les odeurs de poudre et de chair brûlée. Sougo ferma les yeux en levant le nez, et laissa le vent ébouriffer sa tignasse. Assis sur le parapet d'un immeuble, il faisait balancer ses pieds dans le vide avec ennui.

Le silence qui régnait sur les hauteurs contrastait avec l'agitation qui avait saisi les rues d'Edo. Il pouvait voir, du haut de l'immeuble sur lequel il était juché, de minuscules formes noires qui bougeaient dans tous sens, comme les fourmis d'une colonie que l'on venait de piétiner. Sougo émit un petit rire et hissa son bazooka sur son épaule.

Il visa un groupe en contrebas en tirant la langue avec application, et fit feu. L'écho du tir se répercuta dans tout le quartier, suivi de près par le vacarme de l'explosion de la roquette sur le macadam.

Sougo se fendit d'un immense sourire.

Il s'amusait comme un fou.

Il se pencha en avant pour contempler son œuvre. Dans la rue en contrebas, autour du point d'impact de son missile, s'excitait une vingtaine de petits points noirs, qui se trimbalaient dans tous les sens sans logique apparente.

Il réajusta son bazooka sur son épaule. Celui-ci d'ailleurs, était tout à fait spécial, car il échappait aux lois de la physique élémentaire. En effet, le bazooka de Sougo était en réalité ouvert sur une quatrième dimension qui lui permettait de disposer d'un stock infini de munitions, sans qu'il ait besoin de le recharger, bien entendu. C'était bien sûr un modèle unique et spécifique au petit sadique qu'il était. _(Ironie narrative)__  
_

Sougo réajusta son bazooka donc, et parcourut du regard les rues à travers son viseur.

C'est alors qu'apparut au loin dans son champ de vision une fourgonnette noire roulant vers sa position à travers les boulevards. Sougo ajusta son viseur pour avoir sa nouvelle cible en ligne de mire. Il s'apprêtait à pousser la gâchette lorsque, après une seconde d'hésitation, il se ravisa finalement, et baissa son arme en faisant la moue.

Il se releva prestement avec un soupir, remit son sabre dans sa ceinture, et fit passer la lanière de son bazooka sur son épaule. Il descendit finalement les escaliers de secours par lesquels il était monté, avec la nonchalance d'un fauve s'apprêtant à faire la loi dans sa jungle.

* * *

Tout foutait le camp, tout partait en lambeau. Une fois de plus. Il avait beau essayer d'agiter les bras comme un moulin à vent, tentant vainement de garder auprès de lui ce qui ne demandait qu'à prendre le large comme un château de sable emporté par la marée, mais tout lui filait entre les doigts.

Un sentiment amer de déjà vu, d'histoire qui se répète.

Non. Il ne voulait pas se retrouver seul encore une fois.

Il ne voulait pas les perdre. Il avait besoin d'eux autant qu'ils avaient besoin de lui. Ils étaient sa thérapie, son équilibre. Grâce à eux, il avait fini par oublier.

Mais voilà que le sort s'acharnait de nouveau à détruire ce qu'il avait si patiemment construit. Il était encore une fois pris dans la tourmente d'évènements qui le dépassaient.

_C'était il y a dix ans maintenant. Il s'était retrouvé dans un cimetière enneigé après avoir erré sans but, laissant tout ce bordel derrière lui, voulant oublier ce qu'il avait été et ce qu'il avait perdu.  
__Il avait saisi la main qui lui avait été tendue. Il avait réussi à se rafistoler.  
__Il avait réappris à vivre et à sourire avec effronterie au monde entier._

Et il n'allait pas foirer cette fois. Il n'allait pas laisser l'histoire se répéter une fois de plus. Comme pour confirmer avec détermination cette résolution, Gintoki serra ses mains sur le volant.

Sadaharu, en face de la camionnette qui roulait à toute allure dans les rues d'Edo, ouvrait le passage en envoyant voler d'un coup de patte les contaminés qu'il rencontrait sur le chemin. Gintoki prenait un malin plaisir à achever ceux qui passaient à portée en leur roulant dessus sans vergogne. Alors qu'il ne pleuvait plus, il avait enclenché les essuie-glaces, c'est dire…

Pendant la traversée du quartier Kabuki, ils n'avaient rencontré que des bandes galopantes de zombies. Ils n'avaient croisé aucune voiture, aucun habitant, à croire que la totalité de la population d'Edo avait été infectée par le virus en l'espace de quelques heures.

Le soleil ne s'était pas encore levé sur Edo, mais les nuages s'étaient dissipés, laissant apparaître une lune argentée éclatante qui baignait les rues d'une lueur blafarde. Les lampadaires étaient éteints.

Un zombie à la tête plus dure que les autres fit tressauter la camionnette qui retomba en faisant grincer ses châssis. Kagura installée à l'arrière, gémit en grinçant des dents sous l'impact. Gintoki la voyait dans le rétroviseur s'agiter dans sa couverture. Otae était agenouillée à ses côtés et tentait tant bien que mal de garder l'équilibre.

« Gin-san ! Tu pourrais conduire un peu plus délicatement !  
- On ne parle pas au conducteur ! Ce truc est plus compliqué à conduire qu'une vespa je vous rappelle ! » rétorqua Gintoki en rétablissant la trajectoire.

Il ignora le regard noir que lui lança Otae et tenta de se concentrer sur sa route en fronçant les sourcils. Cependant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de lever les yeux fébrilement vers le rétroviseur où la silhouette de Kagura ne cessait de lui rappeler qu'il courait contre la montre.

La sueur commençait à perler à son front. Il ne savait pas combien de temps il lui restait. Il ne savait même pas si ce qu'il faisait en valait la peine.

Il se lécha les lèvres avec nervosité et jeta un énième regard vers le rétroviseur. Et si … ?

« Merde ! »

N'en pouvant plus, Gintoki s'empara du rétro à pleine main et le broya littéralement, faisant disparaître le reflet de sa vue de façon radicale. Des débris de verre blessèrent sa paume qu'il amena à sa bouche pour y sucer le sang qui commençait à couler. Il sentit à sa gauche le regard de Shinpachi qui le dévisageait avec un mélange de crainte et de stupéfaction.

« Foutu rétro, ça sert à rien ce truc… » répondit-il en marmonnant à la question muette.

Sa remarque tomba comme du plomb dans l'épais silence qui régnait parmi le petit groupe. Le coup de sang de Gintoki avait alourdi l'atmosphère de la camionnette, déjà loin d'être joyeuse.

Il s'en voulait déjà. Il tenta de sortir une remarque légère pour dédramatiser, mais alors que sa grande gueule débitait d'habitude un flot ininterrompu de conneries, cette fois-ci, il ne trouva rien à dire. Sa bouche restait obstinément fermée tandis que les mots se bousculaient dans sa gorge.

Peut-être parce qu'il était inutile de se répandre en paroles superflues. Il n'y avait tout simplement rien à dire dans ces moments là. Gintoki serra les dents, les traits de son visage se crispèrent. Il savait à ce moment qu'il était devenu complètement transparent. Il ne contrôlait plus rien. Il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de s'en remettre à la chance, tout en sachant de par son expérience que celle-ci était vraiment une belle salope. Et cela le rendait encore plus nerveux.

Il remarqua qu'il était devenu impossible de voir le sommet du Terminal par le pare-brise, preuve qu'ils approchaient de leur destination. Ils allaient bientôt être fixés.

Alors qu'il se rapprochait du centre-ville, la circulation devint de plus en plus difficile. Les zombies semblaient plus nombreux, en groupes plus compacts. Ils furent obligés de ralentir, mais la masse blanche de l'hôpital d'Edo se dessina rapidement parmi les immeubles. Les bâtiments du centre-ville dégageaient une aura sinistre, se déclinant dans un camaïeu de gris sur lequel tranchait la blancheur rassurante du centre hospitalier. Les petites rues piétonnes du quartier Kabuki avaient laissé place aux longues et larges avenues du centre-ville, parsemées de voitures abandonnées autour desquelles déambulaient les contaminés qui visiblement, paraissaient s'ennuyer à en crever. Le passage de la camionnette des Yorozuya leur procurait une distraction intéressante, mais écourtée systématiquement par une énorme patte blanche qui les envoyait rejoindre les éléments du décor.

Arrivé devant l'hôpital, Gintoki emprunta en trombe l'accès des ambulances, pour se garer directement en place prioritaire. Il examina rapidement les lieux. Devant l'entrée et sur le parking errait un bon paquet de zombies. De nombreuses voitures y étaient garées, ce qui signifiait que le personnel, s'il existait toujours, se trouvait encore à l'intérieur. Il ne s'inquiéta pas de voir les lumières et néons de l'hôpital éteints, toute la ville étant plongée dans le noir. Du moins dans son esprit, cela avait du sens.

L'arrivée de la camionnette avait attiré du monde. Gintoki sortit avant qu'ils ne se laissent encercler, fit le ménage avec l'aide de Shinpachi et chercha l'entrée des yeux. Otae s'arma de son naginata, et vint se placer à ses côtés, tout sens en alerte.

Gintoki se tourna rapidement vers Otose, restée dans la camionnette.

« Grand-mère, je te confie le van. Ne te montre surtout pas, c'est bien compris ? »

Otose hocha la tête d'un air fatigué, et referma la portière sans un mot.

Gintoki s'avança vers Sadaharu et lui tapota le museau.

« Surveille la vieille pour moi, veux-tu ? »

Le gros chien remua la queue en guise d'approbation.

Puis Gintoki se tourna vers son équipe de choc, Otae, arme au poing, manches relevées et une lueur meurtrière dans le regard qui aurait fait fuir notre samouraï en d'autres circonstances, et Shinpachi, qui avait hissé Kagura sur son dos.

Après avoir échangé un bref hochement de tête, il se dirigèrent vers l'entrée, que Gintoki défonça d'un violent coup de botte.

Bokuto en main, Gintoki entra dans le hall plongé dans la pénombre. Vide.

Il poussa un léger soupir de soulagement. Il s'attendait sincèrement à tomber sur une bande de zombies dansant impunément la macarena sur le bureau de l'infirmière en chef.

Mais tout ce que Gintoki contemplait à cet instant était une vision rare dont peu d'êtres humains peuvent se targuer d'avoir un jour été témoin.

Un service des urgences vide.

Au lieu de la file d'attente habituelle de plaies de tronçonneuse, de piqûres d'insecte et de nez qui coulent, il n'y régnait rien d'autre que les ténèbres et un calme plat. Aucune trace de lutte, pas de flaques de sang, ni de messages glauques du style « Fuyez pauvres fous ! » peinturlurés sur les murs à l'aide de substances plus glauques encore. C'était comme si le personnel et les patients s'étaient brutalement volatilisés.

Gintoki fut tiré de sa contemplation par le bruit d'une porte se fermant violemment. L'écho se répercuta contre les murs en perturbant le silence de cathédrale dans lequel était plongé le hall d'entrée et sembla se diffuser jusqu'aux entrailles les plus profondes de l'hôpital.

Gintoki attendit en serrant le poing sur le manche de son bokuto, et quand l'écho se dissipa enfin, il se retourna, pour croiser le regard à peine coupable d'Otae, laquelle avait encore la main sur la poignée de la porte d'entrée qu'elle venait de refermer.

« Vas-y recommence, et cette fois-ci, claque-la bien, cette putain de porte, je suis sûr qu'à la morgue, les macchabées t'ont pas entendue ! » siffla Gintoki entre ses dents.

Un violent coup de naginata dans ses parties avorta ses tentatives de dialogue. Il tomba à genoux tandis qu'Otae l'acheva d'un coup de semelle entre les omoplates. Elle lui marcha dessus sans un regard.

« La prochaine fois, ce n'est pas le plat de la lame que j'utiliserai. Tu as intérêt à te tenir à carreau si ne veux pas finir castré. » proféra-t-elle d'une voix égale, mais on ne peut plus menaçante.

Otae s'avança, sortit une lampe torche de la manche de son kimono et fit danser le rayon de lumière à travers la salle. Elle arrêta le halo sur un écriteau, et se tourna vers Shinpachi qui se tenait à ses côtés.

« Une morsure de zombie, c'est les urgences traumatologiques ?  
- K-Kagura n'est qu'une gosse, j'aurais plutôt dit les urgences pédiatriques, leur parvint faiblement par derrière la voix éteinte de Gintoki, toujours recroquevillé au sol.  
- 'Faut pas pousser non plus, ce n'est plus une enfant...  
- Non mais sérieusement, c'est tout ce qui vous inquiète ? Vous espérez encore trouver quelqu'un dans cet hôpital ? Ça pue l'arnaque à plein nez votre plan ! grinça furieusement Shinpachi entre ses dents.  
- Tant qu'on est là, autant faire le tour, et essayer de trouver quelqu'un. Un toubib, une infirmière, n'importe qui qui puisse nous ramener Kagura. » articula Gintoki en se remettant péniblement debout.

Shinpachi acquiesça en silence en laissant passer son boss devant, avant de lui emboîter le pas. Ils s'avancèrent dans le hall à pas feutrés, le moindre bruit prenant des proportions gigantesques dans cette salle aussi grande qu'un hall de gare.

Tout sens en alerte, Gintoki ouvrait la marche, éclairé par la faible lumière de la lampe torche d'Otae. Il ne savait pas vraiment où aller, ni ce qu'ils allaient trouver dans les tréfonds de l'hôpital, mais il fallait continuer à avancer, tant que ça en valait la peine.

Il sentait à ses côtés la nervosité grandissante de Shinpachi, qui ne cessait de jeter des regards en coin à la tête de la petite Yato posée sur son épaule. Outre le fait d'avoir la vie de son amie entre ses mains, Shinpachi savait qu'il avait aussi une bombe à retardement sur le dos. L'être humain est une créature égoïste, mais l'attachement sans faille de Shinpachi pour Kagura tenait bon la barre face à son instinct de survie. Difficilement, mais il tenait bon.

Ils ne tardèrent pas à aboutir sur un long couloir où s'enfilaient une dizaine de portes. Gintoki poussa du pied un chariot d'infirmière à l'abandon qui bloquait le passage et se tourna vers Otae.

« Tiens, regarde là-dedans, tu trouveras peut-être un truc. »

Otae s'exécuta tandis que Gintoki entreprit d'ouvrir les portes une à une. Des chambres, des chambres, des chambres. Toutes vides.

Le vestiaire des infirmières. En d'autres circonstances, le samouraï y aurait pénétré comme dans la caverne d'Ali Baba.

En effet, Gintoki entretenait un fantasme propre à tout digne représentant de la gent masculine. Les infirmières se baladaient-elles à poil sous leur blouse ?

Il avait déjà tenté de répondre à cette question existentielle lors de l'un de ses nombreux séjours à l'hôpital, et pas de la manière la plus délicate, il faut bien l'avouer. Il n'avait finalement réussi qu'à voir son hospitalisation prolongée de quelques jours, étant, à la suite de son expérience, en plus mauvais état que lorsqu'il y était entré. Depuis, il jouissait d'une réputation de pervers auprès du personnel infirmier, et la seule qui acceptait encore de le prendre en charge était l'infirmière en chef, une vieille couguar toute fripée de cinquante balais qui avait manifestement des vues sur lui.

Mais fermons ici cette parenthèse intempestive. Là, il avait d'autres chats à fouetter. Il se tourna vers Otae, dont la fouille du chariot n'avait rien donné de concluant.

« On continue. » marmonna-t-il.

Ils continuèrent leur progression. Aux couloirs immaculés succédaient d'autres couloirs, aux portes closes succédaient des chambres vides. L'hôpital était plongé dans la pénombre et un silence de mort qui les mettaient de plus en plus mal à l'aise. L'écho de leurs pas paraissait vacarme à leurs oreilles et les martèlements de leur cœur aussi bruyants que des tambours de guerre. Personne ne pipait mot.

Gintoki, au delà de son impassibilité, ne pouvait cependant empêcher son esprit de travailler à toute allure. Le sentiment croissant que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond lui fit accélérer le pas, comme s'il espérait trouver la réponse à ses questions à chaque tournant.

Pourquoi les patients et le personnel avaient-ils disparu sans laisser aucune trace ? Où, et comment ?

Un gémissement le tira de ses pensées. Il se retourna et croisa le regard angoissé de Shinpachi. Kagura commençait à s'agiter et se trémousser sur le dos du garçon. D'un échange de regards, ils comprirent qu'il ne leur restait plus beaucoup de temps.

Soudain, Shinpachi poussa un cri de douleur. La fillette lui avait agrippé l'épaule droite et semblait vouloir la réduire en miettes.

« Gin-san ! Qu'est ce que je fais ! Qu'est ce que je fais ! » hurla Shinpachi, perdant tout son sang-froid.

Gintoki ne perdit pas une seconde. De son bras gauche, il s'empara de Kagura, libérant ainsi Shinpachi de l'étau qui lui broyait l'épaule.

Puis il se mit à courir, la petite Yato sous le bras, sans savoir où il allait, ni se préoccuper de savoir si les deux autres le suivaient ou non.

Ainsi le moment était arrivé, et il ne savait quoi, ni comment faire. Kagura criait, se débattait, mais ne semblait pas avoir conscience de ce qu'elle faisait. Elle semblait en proie à des monstres imaginaires, un ennemi implacable et incommensurable qu'elle tentait de combattre désespérément. Gintoki ne savait si elle souffrait ou non, lui voulait juste retarder l'échéance le plus possible, quitte à tenter tout et n'importe quoi.

Mais il n'avait aucune option, aucun plan sinon courir jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve quelqu'un, quelque chose.

Il galopait comme un perdu, ses yeux fébriles examinant nerveusement chaque recoin obscur, chaque porte entrouverte. Il avait perdu la seule source de lumière dont il disposait, et il était seul, désespérément seul avec son fardeau sous le bras. Kagura avait saisi la manche de son kimono et commençait à en faire des pièces détachées avec sauvagerie.

Il se trouva soudain en face d'une cage d'escaliers qu'il entreprit de grimper. Il ne s'arrêta à aucun étage, le bruit de ses bottes sur les marches en bétons résonnant de haut en bas, couplé aux hurlements de Kagura qui commençaient à lui vriller les tympans. Il avait une furieuse envie de la faire taire, mais il ne savait comment.

Il aboutit bientôt sur une porte, la seule issue, qu'il défonça d'un coup de pied. Il sentit soudain un vent frais rafraîchir sa peau couverte de sueur. À bout de souffle, il s'arrêta deux secondes. Il était arrivé sur la toiture, vaguement illuminée par la faible lueur de la Lune. Aussi déserte que le reste de l'hôpital.

À part un fauteuil roulant, abandonné au beau milieu du toit. Il s'y approcha avec précaution, et remarqua bien vite qu'une forme recouverte d'un linceul y était assise, immobile. Arrivé à hauteur du fauteuil, il agrippa le drap blanc d'une main moite, et le releva brutalement, pour n'y découvrir que le corps sans vie d'un vieillard qui n'avait plus que la peau sur les os. Il était vêtu de la tunique réglementaire des patients de l'hôpital, et avait une perfusion plantée en intraveineuse dans son poignet.

Que faisait ce cadavre, seul, sur le toit de l'hôpital ? Il avait clairement été abandonné ici, étant donné que quelqu'un s'était donné la peine de recouvrir le corps.

Encore un mystère qui rajoutait une dimension supplémentaire à l'énigme générale, mais Gintoki n'était pas d'humeur aux devinettes. La petite Yato s'était arrêtée de crier et de se tortiller, et était passée en mode vibreur.

Sentant la panique remonter lentement dans ses entrailles, Gintoki allongea Kagura sur le sol.

Le corps agité de spasmes, la fillette se tordait dans tous les sens comme une marionnette désarticulée. Ses doigts se crispaient sur le béton à s'en écorcher les ongles. Ses yeux étaient grand ouverts, ses pupilles fixaient un point imaginaire droit devant elle, sans ciller.

Désemparé, Gintoki se pencha sur elle en lui agrippant les épaules et se mit à la secouer avec fébrilité, presque violemment.

« Kagura ! Kagura, reste avec moi bordel ! Reste avec moi ! » Sa voix se brisa. Les yeux de Kagura pourtant posés sur lui, ne semblait pas le voir. Il s'attendait à tout moment voir celle-ci lui sauter à la gorge. Il lui faudrait dans ce cas...

La fillette poussa un cri déchirant. Le cœur au bord des lèvres, Gintoki plaqua ses mains sur ses oreilles comme un geste de déni, et regarda autour de lui.

La perfusion.

Il ne savait pas ce qu'elle contenait, mais à ce stade, il était prêt à toutes les folies.

Il rejoignit d'un bond le fauteuil roulant, arracha l'aiguille du bras du cadavre, et s'agenouilla auprès de Kagura, la perfusion sous le bras. Il essuya vite fait l'aiguille, et tenta de la lui planter dans le poignet. Chose compliquée, car sa main tremblait autant sinon plus que la petite Yato. Il finit par piquer au petit bonheur.

_Trouver une veine, trouver une veine. _

Il sentait la sueur couler à grosses gouttes dans son cou et sur son front tandis qu'il lui charcutait l'avant-bras.

Et il vit le sang perler enfin dans le tube de l'intraveineuse. Le souffle court, il poussa un soupir de soulagement. Mais ce n'était pas fini.

Il maintint Kagura au sol tandis qu'il regardait fébrilement les gouttes de la perfusion s'égrener lentement.

_Allez ! Agis ! AGIS !_

Au bout d'une minute, il sentit finalement Kagura se détendre, jusqu'à devenir aussi flasque qu'un vieux chiffon. Ses yeux étaient clos, et son visage en paix. Une terrible angoisse saisit Gintoki l'espace d'une demi seconde, vite rassuré par la sensation d'un cœur battant doucement dans la poitrine de la petite fille.

Les jambes en coton, il tomba assis à ses côtés, la tête dans les mains, avec l'horrible impression d'avoir fait passer ses entrailles dans un lave-linge. Il avait conscience d'avoir frôlé le pire, et ça le rendait malade. Mais qu'en était-il réellement maintenant ?  
Il passa une main tremblante dans sa tignasse en tentant de reprendre son souffle, quand le duo Shimura apparut à la porte d'où il était sorti quelques instants plus tôt.

« Kagura-chan ! » hurla Shinpachi en accourant, suivi de près par Otae. Tout deux avaient l'air d'avoir couru le marathon.

« C'est bon, elle s'est calmée, souffla Gintoki, la voix rauque.  
- Qu'est ce que tu lui as fait ? » demanda Shinpachi avant de remarquer la perfusion que Gintoki tenait en suspension. Le garçon fit des yeux ronds comme des balles de ping-pong.

« Où-est ce que t'as trouvé ça ?  
- Par là, indiqua Gintoki en pointant du menton le fauteuil roulant.  
- Mais t'es malade ? Tu sais au moins ce que c'est ?  
- Aucune idée, et crois moi, j'ai pas vraiment eu le choix, ni le temps d'y réfléchir. Je t'aurais bien vu toi, à ma place ! Le principal, c'est que Kagura soit toujours là, pas vrai ? »

Shinpachi acquiesça d'un signe de tête, tandis qu'Otae prit la perfusion et se mit à l'examiner.

« C'est un sédatif, indiqua-t-elle en relevant la tête. Ça a dû la calmer, mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'elle s'en sortira, ajouta-t-elle d'une petite voix.  
- Au moins on a un sursis, déclara Gintoki en se relevant. Allez, on se tire de là, c'est pas fréquentable ici. »

La traversée de l'hôpital en sens inverse fut aussi sinistre et silencieuse qu'à l'aller. Une fois dehors, ils récupérèrent leur camionnette et Sadaharu qui les attendait sagement, trônant fièrement sur une pile de cadavres de zombies.

Avant de remonter dans le véhicule, Gintoki et Shinpachi s'attardèrent dehors.

« Gin-san, on fait quoi maintenant ? On n'a pu trouver personne pour nous aider ici…  
- Je n'en sais rien, laisse-moi réfléchir un peu… » répondit Gintoki en s'essuyant le visage avec la paume de ses mains, l'air exténué.

Shinpachi monta sans un mot, le laissant seul avec ses réflexions.

Quelque chose chiffonnait le samouraï. Le personnel ne pouvait pas s'être volatilisé comme par magie. Il devait forcément se trouver quelque part, mais où ? Edo était si grande.

Gintoki avait mal au crâne à force de réfléchir. Il se massa les tempes en posant son front sur la carrosserie. Le stress combiné au manque de sommeil, il était au bord de la rupture. Avec un cri de rage et de frustration mêlée, il donna un coup de pied dans une des jantes de la camionnette, l'envoyant valser quelques mètres plus loin. Il la suivit du regard tandis qu'elle glissait sur le sol comme une soucoupe volante miniature, jusqu'à ce qu'elle heurte une paire de pieds. Gintoki leva les yeux, la main sur le manche de son bokuto.

A quelques mètres en face de lui se tenait un jeune homme, en chemise et pantalon blancs, et qui tenait dans ses mains un balai-brosse.

* * *

_Haha._

**A Suivre**

* * *

**_Rubrique nécro :_**

_« Bonjour et bienvenue dans votre rubrique nécro, animée par votre serviteur, Yamazaki Sagaru. Aujourd'hui, nous recevons une autre victime de cette fiction, à savoir Catherine, l'hôtesse…  
__- Pss, la ravissante hôtesse…  
__- …heu, la ravissante hôtesse du Snack Bar, malencontreusement décédée…  
__- …assassinée…  
__- … hem, assassinée dans le premier chapitre. Catherine-san, ça vous fait quoi de n'avoir eu absolument aucun temps de parole dans cette fiction ?  
__- Et bien, vous pouvez aisément deviner que c'est extrêmement frustrant de s'être fait planter dès le premier chapitre, et en plus par le premier branleur venu…  
__- Heuu, veuillez m'excusez, le Yorozuya n'est pas le premier branleur venu…  
__- Oui bon un branleur tout court dirons-nous… où en étais-je… Ah oui ! Imaginez ma déception, moi qui espérais pouvoir démontrer mes talents de comédienne…  
__- Vous avez été comédienne ?  
__- Oui, dans ma jeunesse… Oh vous savez, que des petits rôles, hein, rien de bien extraordinaire… Rose dans Titanic.  
__- Vous mentez.  
__- Non je ne mens pas, je suis cleptomane, pas mythomane ! Vous êtes juste jaloux !  
__- Salut la compagnie, ça vous embête pas si j'me tape l'incruste ?  
__- Tiens, tu serais pas la petite chinoise des Yorozuya toi ?  
__- Kagura ! Qu'est ce que tu fiches ici ?  
__- Ben je me fais chier dans la fiction. J'ai rien à faire alors je me suis dis que j'allais faire un tour ici…  
__- Mais t'as rien à foutre ici ! C'est la rubrique des morts ! T'es pas encore morte à ce que je sache !  
__- Ben non, mais avec l'équipe de branques que je me coltine, ça devrait plus tarder à mon avis… alors je viens ici, faire quelques repérages…  
__- Mais qu'est ce que tu fabriques ?  
__- Je prends des mesures… c'est pas très grand ici… pousse toi, Jimmy-kun.  
__- Je ne m'appelle pas Jimmy-kun ! Et pourquoi tu mesures ! Je comprends rien !  
__- C'est bon calme-toi Jimmy-kun. Je regarde juste s'il y a de la place pour mon vélo d'appartement.  
__- Hein… Quoi ?  
__- Oui, mon vélo d'appartement, pour garder la forme même dans la mort.  
__- Et comment comptes-tu te trimbaler un vélo avec toi jusque dans l'au-delà ?  
__- Ben je demande à Gin-chan ! J'imagine la scène ! Gin-chan en pleurs sur mon pauvre petit corps mourant, et moi, d'une voix tremblotante, je lui dis :_

_« Gin-chan…. Mon vélo d'appartement, promets le mooaaahhhhh… »  
__« Oui, oui Kagura-chan, tout ce que tu voudras… Je te l'enverrai par colissimo… sniff… »  
__« Gin-chan…. »  
__« Oui… »  
__« N'oublie pas… »  
__« Quoi… ? »  
__« Le… papier-bulle…. Arghl…. »  
__« NOOOOOON ! »_

- _C'est d'un niais…  
__- Tout à fait d'accord. Et le jeu d'acteur est pas terrible, c'est surjoué. Laissez faire une comédienne professionnelle telle que moi, je vais vous arranger le truc :_

___« Et tout le monde meurt. Fin. __»_

_- Non mais c'est quoi cette fin ?! Vous êtes frustrée à ce point ?  
- Pfft, non je suis pas frustrée. Pas dans ce sens là...  
- C'est censé vouloir dire quelque chose ça ?  
- A toi de voir, beau gosse.  
- Heeem, changeons vite de sujet. China, pourquoi le papier-bulle ?  
- Ben c'est pour s'occuper un peu, l'éternité, ça a l'air long et chiant...  
__- C'est vrai qu'on se fait un peu chier ici, tu pourras nous en ramener un peu quand tu nous rejoindras définitivement ? Et mes raquettes de badminton aussi !  
__- Oi, je suis pas le facteur de l'au-delà ok ?  
- T'en fait pas beau gosse, si tu t'ennuies, ça peut peut-être s'arranger...  
- Catherine-san, vous avez des raquettes ? Vous voulez faire une partie ?  
__- Mais non, t'as rien compris... Dis-moi, que peuvent faire une femme expérimentée encore pimpante et un jeune homme fougueux et plein d'énergie alors qu'ils sont seuls, cachés de la vue de tous ?  
__- Ben, du badminton ?  
__- Tu ne vois pas, bel étalon ?  
__- Non, nonononononononooon !  
__- Heuuu, bon c'est pas tout ça, mais je suis encore là ! Oubliez le vélo d'appartement, hein, moi j'me casse ! Hé l'auteur, qu'est ce que tu fous ! Y a une frustrée et un puceau sur le point de s'envoyer en l'air dans ta rubrique !  
__- CHINAAAA ! NE ME LAISSE PAAAS ! AAAAAAAAHHHHH !_

_- … »_

* * *

_Faut que j'aille me laver les yeux. A l'eau de javel. _

_Juste un mot, comme d'hab', merci aux lecteurs, et surtout aux reviewers et followers (qui se reconnaîtront), ça me fait vraiment suuuuuper plaisir ! _

_Un mot sur le rythme de publication. Après avoir __expérimenté le mois de septembre, plus que chargé, avec la reprise des cours, du boulot et toussa, j'en suis finalement arrivée à établir un rythme de croisière qui sera d'un chapitre tous les mois, qui me paraît convenable, me permet de bien peaufiner chaque sortie et de conserver une avance confortable. Un chapitre sera donc posté sans faute tous les premiers week-end du mois. Vendredi soir, Samedi ou Dimanche, ce sera la surprise selon mes dispos, bien évidemment. Je peux d'ors et déjà vous dire qu'il y aura bien sûr un délai plus long entre décembre et janvier pour les partiels, qui sera au minimum d'un mois et demi, vu que début décembre, je passe toujours en mode No-Life pendant un mois pour les examens de Janvier..._

_Je pense avoir tout dit, s__ur ce… à la prochaine !_

**_Dans le prochain chapitre, le Bazooka de la Frustration, le Paperboard de la Justice et le Bâton d'Asclépios._**


End file.
